


Вместо дня рождения

by Sonnet23



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Action, Attempt at Humor, Crime Fighting, Drama, Gen, a bit of Angst and Hurt/Comfort (or maybe more that "a bit")
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnet23/pseuds/Sonnet23
Summary: Прошло пять месяцев с тех пор, как Харди и Элли расследовали последнее серьезное дело. Харди это не устраивает по многим причинам. И самая важная из них состоит в том, что работой можно было бы объяснить, почему он не хочет отмечать свой пугающе скорый день рождения. Харди готов быть где угодно, только не там. Что ж, возможно он получит свою отговорку. И, возможно, она ему не понравится.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiascorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiascorp/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Instead of that Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242671) by [Sonnet23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnet23/pseuds/Sonnet23)



> To Jiascorp (in case you read it in Russian)  
> Happy birthday, dear friend!  
> You and Hardy do have a lot in common, apart from the lack of sleep and the willingness to kill yourself over the work you do. :-) You both are good and strong people who need to be protected anyway, despite your obvious strength. And it’s wonderful. :-)

Если бы кто-нибудь сейчас наблюдал за ним со стороны, слухов и домыслов потом хватило бы на неделю. Детектив-инспектор Харди, он же DI Говнорожа, гроза преступности и защитник угнетенных, закатив трагические свои глаза к потолку и скорчив кислую мину на без того кислом лице, поочередно загибал длинные пальцы на обеих руках и при этом что-то невнятное бормотал.

– Август – четыре… сентябрь – пять… октябрь… Черт!

Да, самым ужасным было то, что уже начался октябрь. Если бы сейчас появилось дело, он мог бы сослаться на работу, и Миллер и прочие не осмелились бы поднять тему его чертова дня рождения.

Но нового мало-мальски приличного дела не было уже почти полгода. Каждый раз в такой ситуации Харди вспоминал, за что он так ненавидит этот город.

Здесь почти никогда ничего не происходило.

И по идее, он бы должен этому радоваться.

Но в этом-то и состоял отвратительный парадокс его работы:

Харди любил ее. Ему нравился азарт, нравилось чувствовать, что он живет для чего-то важного, а не просто просиживает штаны за гребаными бумажками. Скука утомляла его больше, чем напряжение расследования.

И в то же время он знал, что пожалеет об этих мыслях, как только поступит следующий вызов. Потому что вызов – это преступление. А преступление – это чье-то горе. И в маленьком Бродчерче пугающе велика вероятность того, что это горе окажется горем близкого человека.

Устыдившись своих желаний, Харди с шумом втянул воздух и сунул руки в карманы, будто сам был преступником, скрывающим улики.

Вообще-то дело не в том, – в голове складывалась оправдательная речь.

Скука, съедающая его изнутри, была, на самом деле, порождением беспокойства. Ведь то, что преступления не происходят в Бродчерче, не означает, что они не происходят вовсе. Каждый день где-то нужны опытные полицейские, где-то просто не хватает рук (как им не хватало рук в деле Триш), а где-то – свежего взгляда (как ему – когда-то давно, в Сэндбруке…)

А он сидит тут и считает на пальцах, сколько месяцев уже протирает штаны!

С досады Харди встал и подошел к зеркалу проверить, не просвечивает ли еще его пятая точка.

Черт!

Еще одна глупость.

Он уже задумывался, а не попроситься ли внештатным консультантом в Бристоль или Йовил.

Дэйзи его убьет. Да. Когда он вспоминал, ради чего он на самом деле мирится со скучной жизнью в Бродчерче, он со вздохом признавал, что это того стоит.

И тем не менее, вот прямо здесь и сейчас 16 октября пугало его больше, чем расследование очередного убийства и гнев восемнадцатилетней дочери. Он готов был делать что угодно вместо этого дня рождения.

В дверь постучали, и, не дожидаясь разрешения в проеме появилась голова констебля… констебля… Что-то-там-ски. Харди порадовался, что успел отойти от зеркала. Сколько он тут работает, а до сих пор не приучил этих людей стучать.

– Детектив Харди, сэр…

– Что случилось? Нечто серьезное, я полагаю, раз вы позволяете себе вламываться ко мне в офис.

– Я постучала…

– Но я не ответил! Я мог заниматься здесь чем-нибудь… – он замялся, вспомнив, чем занимался пару минут назад. – Важным.

– Чем? Переодеваться в Леди Гагу? – она хихикнула. Харди в сотый раз подумал, что с тех пор, как они с Миллер начали работать вместе, остальные подчиненные стали определенно меньше его бояться. Ей слишком многое сходит с рук. – Простите, сэр. Это просто шутка. Вас вызывает глава подразделения. Поступил вызов.

Аллилуйя!

– Иду, – бросил он, на ходу схватив пиджак и телефон, и вихрем промчался мимо Что-то-там-ски.

 

***

– Детектив Харди, добрый день.

– Добрый! – не в меру радостно отозвался он. – Что у вас?

Глава подразделения Кларк передала ему тонкий файл с распечатанными подробностями вызова. Скоро он превратится в толщенную папку, – с удовлетворением, которое начинало пугать, подумал Харди.

– Вот, Фиона Тэйлор, пятьдесят два года, заявила об исчезновении мужа. Томас Тэйлор – юрист, пятьдесят четыре года. Он не появляется дома уже вторые сутки. Она считает, что его похитили.

– Отлично.

Подняв глаза от файла, в котором он все равно ничего не мог разглядеть без очков, Харди встретился с укоризненным взглядом Кларк.

– Я хотел сказать: я выезжаю. Где там Миллер?

– Детектив инспектор Миллер с вами не едет.

– Что? Почему? – Харди остановился на полпути к дверям.

– Она на другом вызове.

– На вызове?!

Вот опять. Это уже входило в систему: Миллер в который раз получала дело раньше, чем он. Сначала ему казалось, что это паранойя, но, похоже, он как всегда был прав в своих худших догадках. С тех самых пор, как он вернулся в Бродчерч, его держали в участке как ресурс на крайний случай. Когда Миллер повысили, стало еще хуже. Он по полгода занимался бумажной работой, а все и без того редкие вызовы доставались Миллер и бестолковым сержантам. Шеф могла не говорить этого вслух, но он как-то услышал разговоры в столовой о том, что она предпочтет как можно меньше рисковать, поручая работу детективу с кардиостимулятором. Харди не мог винить ее. На самом деле, он вообще должен был быть благодарен, что ему дали эту должность. И все же было обидно. Особенно учитывая то, что, когда вдруг происходило что-то ужасное – как те изнасилования полгода назад – о его кардиостимуляторе как-то сразу же забывали. Все сложные дела до сих пор ложились к нему на стол. Только вот сложных дел здесь было…

– Шеф, почему вы дали Миллер дело раньше, чем мне? И почему не отправили меня с ней?

– Она справится. Это вообще не дело, это пустяк.

– В таком случае, могли бы отправить сержанта. Мы же работаем вместе.

– Вы тоже справитесь, Харди, не волнуйтесь, – Кларк усмехнулась. – Ваше «дело» –  тоже пустяк и не стоит двух инспекторов. Возьмете Боба, он за вами присмотрит.

Харди скрипнул зубами. Он не знал, что злило больше: то, что он выставил себя мальчишкой, цепляющимся за юбку Миллер (если бы Миллер вообще носила юбки), или то, что Кларк упомянула, что дело снова было ничтожным.

– Почему пустяк? – нужно было возвращать себе лицо.

– Потому что муж миссис Тэйлор не пропал, скорее всего, он уехал по делам или развлекается с любовницей. А у нее паранойя. Он звонил ей вчера.

– Звонил?

– Ага. И она об этом рассказала. Он позвонил, сказал, что ему пришлось внезапно уехать в Лондон к другу. У того большие проблемы с законом, и Тэйлор согласился помочь. Разумеется, так, чтобы никто не знал. Но она не верит, потому что, цитирую, «это на него не похоже».

– Выкупа не просили?

– Нет.

– Но вы все-таки хотите, чтобы я туда съездил.

– Да, пожалуй. А то вы, поди, сбежите от нас через месяц в какой-нибудь Бристоль, а мне бы очень этого не хотелось.

Харди удивленно уставился на нее. Он никому не говорил о своих тайных мыслях. Шеф не переставала его поражать. Как и многие люди Бродчерча, на самом деле.

 

***

Красивая высокая женщина с встревоженными глазами открыла ему дверь.

– Здравствуйте, миссис Тэйлор. Я детектив-инспектор Алек Харди, полиция Уэссекса. Вы заявили о пропаже человека.

– Да. Проходите, – она отступила, пропуская его в просторный, но без излишеств обставленный дом. – Вообще-то я позвонила в полицию еще в восемь. Но у вас, наверное, много дел, я понимаю… Мне и так стыдно беспокоить вас, когда я еще не знаю наверняка, что Том… – она не закончила и глубоко вздохнула. Харди почувствовал укол совести. Эта женщина беспокоится о муже, а полиция не позаботилась даже о том, чтобы отправить к ней кого-нибудь.

– Я приехал как только мне поручили ваше дело… Простите, должно быть, бюрократия…

– Ничего-ничего, я понимаю. Присаживайтесь. Хотите чаю? Или, может быть, кофе?

– Нет, спасибо. Миссис Тэйлор, вы сообщили полиции, что считаете, это похищение? Что заставляет вас так думать?

– Я не знаю… я чувствую. Том так никогда не делал, понимаете? Позавчера он пошел на работу и не вернулся. Я звонила ему на мобильный, но он был отключен.

– Но мистер Тэйлор ведь позвонил вам сам? Позже?

– Да, сначала я не сильно испугалась. Том иногда задерживается допоздна на работе, понимаете? Я легла спать, подумала, он разбудит меня, когда вернется. Но он так и не пришел. Утром я позвонила ему в офис, и мне сказали, что вчера он закончил пораньше, а сегодня так и не появился. Я только собиралась звонить в полицию, но тут – звонок от Тома, – она перевела дыхание и посмотрела вверх. Харди понял, что она пытается не заплакать. Знакомый способ.

– Что он сказал?

– Что с ним связался его старый друг, кто-то, кого он не видел много лет… «Ты его не знаешь», – так он сказал… Сказал, что должен ему услугу, что тот попал в беду. Проблемы с законом, я так поняла.

– Он не назвал фамилию друга?

– Нет. Он был какой-то странный. Несколько раз повторил, чтобы я не волновалась, что все хорошо… Но при этом сама ситуация…

– И, если верить его словам, он сейчас в Лондоне?

– Да.

– Он там учился?

– Да, в Лондонской Школе Экономики и…

– Ясно. И вы не знакомы ни с кем из его однокурсников?

– Нет, он давно переехал сюда. Мы познакомились, когда он был уже совсем местным. Насколько я знаю, у него там было не особенно много друзей. Он вообще-то не любит юристов, – она горько усмехнулась, и даже такая улыбка сделала ее лицо еще красивее.

– Это можно понять, – проворчал Харди, надеясь вслед за ней слегка разрядить атмосферу, и слишком поздно понял, что сморозил глупость. – То есть я не имел в виду…

– Нет-нет, вы правы, – снова улыбнулась она. – Говорю же, он сам не в восторге от своих коллег.

– Нам понадобится ваш телефон, – Харди решил вернуться на твердую почву и протянул женщине пакет для улик. – И мы можем провести обыск в комнате вашего мужа? Получить доступ к его персональному компьютеру?

– Я… не знаю… Это необходимо?

– Это может помочь.

– Тогда да… конечно, да.

– Больше вы не получали никаких писем, сообщений или звонков?

– Нет, нет, ничего… Я бы хотела… Хотела бы, чтобы мне сказали, что я должна сделать… Чтобы вернуть его.

Она снова вздохнула, подавляя слезы.

– Простите, детектив.

– Если вы хотите поговорить позже, я…

– Нет-нет… Спасибо вам, что вы здесь. Я просто так… Так беспокоюсь. Я уже отвыкла беспокоиться за Тома…

Последнее предложение заставило Харди насторожиться.

– Отвыкли? Значит, раньше вам приходилось за него волноваться?

– Раньше – да. Том… У него проблемы со здоровьем. С сердцем. Вернее, _были_ проблемы. Четыре года назад ему поставили кардиостимулятор. Это спасло ему жизнь. И мне… Господи, вы не представляете, через какой ад мы прошли...

_Представляю_ … – мысленно съязвил Харди. Внезапно словно что-то щелкнуло внутри, и он поздравил себя: приехали – теперь он, скорее всего, вряд ли сможет и дальше относиться к этому делу как к «пустяку».

– У мистера Тэйлора… болезнь сердца? – голос прозвучал так хрипло, что ему пришлось откашляться в середине предложения. Однако миссис Тэйлор не заметила. Она вспоминала.

– Да. Аритмия. Это был такой кошмар. Он очень долго не хотел признавать, что болен. Ходил на свои дурацкие пробежки, работал допоздна. А потом это началось. Он уже не мог не только бегать, но даже нормально подниматься по лестницам. Боль. Обмороки. Врачи назначили лечение, но посоветовали подумать о кардиостимуляторе. Том все боялся операции, откладывал… О, господи... Вы знаете, ведь однажды он вот так же не пришел домой с работы. И я как почувствовала. Выбежала из дома… В халате. Добежала до перекрестка – а он там. Машина вырулила внезапно, и он испугался… Случился приступ… Он просто лежал там без сознания на обочине, представляете?

Харди пытался не представлять. Как не слушается тело. Как немеют пальцы, и все плывет перед глазами. Как железный кулак сдавливает сердце… Какой ужас охватывает тебя, когда ты не можешь вздохнуть…

Он судорожно вздохнул. Страх, что память вернет ощущения, чуть было не толкнул кардиостимулятор на решительные меры.

Он вспомнил… О, господи… Сколько раз… Страх. Паника… Его сердце бьется быстрее, быстрее, с каждой секундой и с каждой секундой больнее, больнее…Пока вдруг не разбивается, как птица о стену… Гранит, каменные жернова, и он – между ними. Скорей бы потерять сознание.

Он снова перевел дыхание.

– Я позвонила в скорую. Звала его, рыдала… Он пришел в себя раньше, чем они приехали. Говорил потом, что мои вопли мертвого разбудят. Я помогла ему подняться, привела домой… Тогда мы и решили окончательно насчет операции. Врачи были очень хорошие, и после этого у нас будто новая жизнь началась. И все-таки… Это ведь не волшебство. Они предупреждают, что есть ограничения, что могут быть сбои, он может… – она вдруг снова повернулась к Харди, беспокойство в ее взгляде все нарастало.

Слушать ее было тяжело, еще тяжелее – смотреть в глаза.

Это было недостойно, но он завидовал неизвестному Тому Тэйлору.

Каждый раз, в одиночестве падая у края пропасти, дрожа от страха и боли, – как же он мечтал, что придет кто-нибудь, кто  поможет удержаться. И подняться.

Он смотрел на сильные мягкие руки миссис Тэйлор. Это были руки матери, руки медсестры.

Если бы такие руки подняли его, когда он лежал один на холодном асфальте и вода, собравшаяся в лужице от прилива медленно забиралась ему под рубашку… Если бы такие руки обняли его за плечи… Если бы чей-то заботливый обеспокоенный голос говорил ему: «Алек! Господи, ты жив. Слава богу. Я с тобой… Ну же, очнись, ты нужен мне».

Но каждый раз, когда он приходил в себя, с ним не было никого. А если кто и был – то точно не те, кому он был нужен.

И он поднимался сам. Со дна раздавшейся от дождя реки. С больничной койки. С холодной набережной, залитой водой.

От нарастающей безысходности – к первому шагу, который спас ему жизнь, он тоже поднялся сам.

Каждый раз – ему бы не помешала рука помощи. Но, если бы он попросил о ней, она превратилась бы в костыль.

Поэтому да, он завидовал Тому Тэйлору.

Впрочем, осознав это, он моментально обругал себя за слабость.

По крайней мере, у него хватило сил подняться, и вот он здесь.

Чего не скажешь о Томе.

Человек с аритмией два дня отсутствует дома… С кардиостимулятором или нет – Харди знал, это все равно опасная ситуация.

– Детектив Харди, вы меня слушаете? Все хорошо? – глаза миссис Тэйлор, за долгие годы научившиеся заботе, были теперь совсем близко от его лица, и Харди понял, что его отсутствующий взгляд напугал ее.

– Да, да. Простите. Фиона, ваш муж носит с собой таблетки?

– Нет… В последнее время – нет. Я много раз говорила ему: зайди, купи, – но он все отговаривался тем, что прекрасно себя чувствует.

Харди опустил руку в карман и нащупал пластинку таблеток. Она уже два месяца как была пуста.

– Понятно, – кивнул он.

– Вы думаете, это сердце? С ним что-нибудь случилось и он лежит где-нибудь… О, господи… Прошли почти сутки! – она прикрыла ладонью рот.

– Еще рано делать выводы и даже предполагать что-то. Я постараюсь узнать, не было ли в больницах случаев подобных обращений, и пришлю кого-нибудь за компьютером.

– Спасибо, детектив.

– Но Фиона, – Харди поймал себя на мысли, что уже второй раз обращается к миссис Тэйлор по имени. Когда это началось? – Вы понимаете, что, если он действительно в Лондоне, у нас не так уж много зацепок…

– Да… Но вы можете что-нибудь найти в компьютере, правда? Спросить на работе?

– Мы постараемся. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы найти вашего мужа.

– Спасибо… – она вздохнула. – Спасибо, что отнеслись серьезно.

Разве он мог отнестись к этому несерьезно?

 


	2. Chapter 2

– Да черт подери!

Дверь кабинета за ним хлопнула так, что даже стены задрожали. И уж точно задрожали несчастные коллеги, как по команде сделавшие вид, что очень заняты и не замечают разъяренного шефа.

Разъяренный шеф широченными шагами пересек офис. Если бы кто-то осмелился взглянуть на него, то подумал бы, что внутри Харди тикает бомба, и он торопится вынести себя подальше от людей.

Все задержали дыхание.

Новый ужасающий грохот – на этот раз входной двери – возвестил, то бомба покинула здание.

Оказавшись на воздухе, Харди перевел дыхание и снова выругался.

Чертова система!

Гребаная бюрократия!

«Еще слишком рано делать выводы, Алек». «Ты чересчур серьезно это воспринял, Алек». «Алек, у нас нет никаких улик, что этот человек вообще пропал».

– Так надо достать эти чертовы улики! – прорычал он, нависая над столом совершенно  невозмутимой Кларк.

Она согласилась отправить криминалистов на дом к Тэйлорам, но не раньше завтрашнего дня. «Если Тэйлор к тому моменту не объявится сам».

Она отказалась дать ему команду, как всегда сославшись на «ограниченные ресурсы полиции». Как будто в Бродчерче вообще есть, на что эти ресурсы тратить!

– Дайте я хотя бы возьму Миллер!

– Элли занимается заявлением Мелани Коннолли об отравлении ее мужа.

– Но мы же работаем вместе! Почему вы поручили это дело ей, а мне дали…

– Потому что тут не над чем работать. В обоих случаях. У обеих ваших дамочек попросту паранойя. И я надеюсь, это как можно скорее будет доказано.

Говорить этой снежной королеве об интуиции и предчувствии было, разумеется, бесполезно. Как и о том, что времени у них может быть не так уж много…

Харди достал телефон и набрал Миллер. Длинные гудки сменились автоответчиком. Чем она так занята, расследованием паранойи?

Ну что ж, это был отличный случай кое-что проверить…

Он огляделся по сторонам, как мальчишка, затеявший шалость, и снова полез в телефон – но уже совсем с другой целью.

Если бы кто-нибудь увидел детектива-инспектора Говнорожу сейчас, этот кто-нибудь еще долго мучился бы загадкой о том, что вызвало довольную и чуточку коварную ухмылку на этом – по правде говоря, уже не заслуживавшем своей клички – лице.

 

***

Это что, аптека? Можно было бы подумать, что кто-то там наверху намекает ему, что пора бы заменить пустую пластинку в кармане… Если бы, конечно, Харди верил в кого-то там наверху. И если бы он по чистой случайности захватил с собой рецепт.

Оранжевая крутка виднелась еще издалека, сквозь стеклянное окно.

– Миллер! Привет, есть дело.

Казалось бы, спустя столько лет он уже не должен был так наслаждаться этим выражением раздражения, досады и изумления на ее лице. Но это никогда не надоедало. Харди ответил невозмутимым кивком.

– Что за… Ты что здесь делаешь?

Мальчик-аптекарь, с которым она разговаривала, тоже с интересом воззрился на него.

– Пришел за тобой. Мне нужна помощь. Шеф поручила мне дело, но теперь хочет, чтобы я быстренько его слил. Но я так чувствую, что быстренько не получится, потому что…

– Оу-оу, стоять. Какое, к черту, дело. Ты не видишь, я работаю.

– Ты не работаешь, ты создаешь видимость, чтобы отчитаться по бумажкам.

– Я не… Черт, Харди! Как ты вообще узнал, где я?

– Спросил в участке.

– Чушь собачья. В участке никто не знает, я взяла адрес в больнице и поехала сюда прямо оттуда.

– Похвальное рвение.

– Не увиливай. Иногда у меня создается впечатление, что ты за мной шпионишь, – она посмотрела на него своим взглядом матери, нашедшей у подростка-сына порнушку. Он не успел вовремя отвести глаза. – О, нет! Что? Посмотри на меня! Серьезно? Не говори мне, что это те жучки, которые мы изъяли тогда у Мэйденса?! Черт тебя подери, это уже ни в какие ворота… Это незаконно!

– Разумеется, это не те, те были уликами по делу. Я заказал ему ограниченную партию.

– Черт!

Она спешно начала ощупывать себя и рыться по карманам.

– Сейчас же сними с меня эту чертову штуковину! Чертов паразит! Я сказала сейчас же, или я…

Харди вздохнул, поймал ее руку, и достал жучок из потайного кармана на рукаве.

– Ты знаешь, кто ты…

– Знаю.

– Как ты вообще узнал, что я буду в этой куртке? Я могла надеть, что угодно. Постой… Ты же не мог…

– У тебя не такой уж большой гардероб, – он пожал плечами. – И он весь мирно висит в шкафу, и только это жалкое подобие куртки гуляет по Хай-Стрит…

– Зараза. Если я найду на себе еще хоть одну такую дрянь… Я засуну ее тебе в штаны!

Тут аптекарь за стойкой уже не удержался и сдавленно хихикнул. Харди и Миллер как по команде повернули к нему головы.

– Черт! Харди, я на работе, мне надо опросить свидетеля. Зачем ты вообще пришел?

– Я и пытаюсь тебе сказать. Женщина заявила об исчезновении мужа. Вот только фактически он не исчез – он звонил ей вчера и сказал, что уехал в Лондон помочь другу уладить какие-то дела. Она не знает его друзей в Лондоне и вообще уверена, что он там. Говорит, он вел себя странно. Я отдал телефон на экспертизу, они проверят, откуда был сделан вызов. Но Кларк  не хочет давать мне приличную команду, пока мы не будем уверены, что он не вернется, как ни в чем не бывало.

– Правильно делает, – пожала плечами Миллер. – У твоей дамы просто паранойя.

– Это у твоей паранойя, раз она думает, что ее мужа, умершего от аппендицита, отравили.

– Ты залез мое дело?!

– Прекрати, никакое это не дело, это паранойя.

– Хорошо, значит, паранойя у обеих.

– Миссис Тэйлор не похожа на истеричку.

– Почему ты никогда не можешь уступить и согласиться на ничью?

– Речь идет о жизни человека, Миллер.

– Но он же жив?

– _Вчера_ был жив.

– Может быть, он ей просто изменяет.

– Сомневаюсь.

– Почему?

– У него… Тэйлору поставили кардиостимулятор четыре года назад. Они многое пережили вместе.

– Ага… – Миллер смутилась и как-то странно на него посмотрела. – Так вот, почему ты…

– Это здесь не при чем.

По ее взгляду было понятно, что он ее не убедил. Харди разозлился – почему вообще он должен уговаривать офицера полиции раскрывать преступление?

– Ладно, – рявкнул он так, что звякнуло стекло витрины, и, понизив голос, продолжил. – Да, меня это задело. Потому что я знаю эту болезнь. Потому что знаю, что бывает, когда… когда… что может быть, если…

– Хорошо, хорошо, – Миллер остановила его, избавив от ужасной необходимости подбирать слова для описания того кошмара, который он оставил позади всего несколько лет назад. Снова посмотрев на нее, он понял, что ей стыдно. От этого он сам почувствовал себя виноватым: как это низко – играть на чувстве жалости к себе… Впрочем, он же не специально. И не для себя…

Миллер вывела его из приступа самоедства.

– Дай мне закончить здесь, а потом я помогу тебе, если смогу, идет?

Харди вздохнул. Ничего хорошего в задержке не было. Но выбирать не приходилось.

– Ладно, кто тут у тебя.

– Фрэнсис Стайн, аптекарь. Продавал лекарства мистеру Коннолли. Миссис Коннолли обнаружила дома обрывок от упаковки реланиума. Муж никогда не говорил, что принимал снотворное.

– Вы когда-нибудь продавали мистеру Коннолли снотворное, мистер Стайн.

– Можно просто Фрэнк. Нет, он никогда ничего такого не покупал.

– Почему именно эта аптека? – спросил Харди у Миллер.

– Он покупал здесь все остальное, – ответил за нее Стайн. – Для себя, но в основном – для жены. Она помешана на здоровье. Знаете из таких: правильное питание, сон по часам и так далее.

– О, так вы хорошо знали семью Коннолли.

– Так же, как знаю всех постоянных посетителей.

– Что показал анализ токсинов?

– Ничего, – Миллер пожала плечами. – То есть, разумеется, к моменту смерти он был напичкан лекарствами, но медики утверждают, что следов реланиума в его теле нет.

– Ох. Ты слышишь, как это звучит? Это же дело о том, откуда в доме Коннолли взялся кусок картонки.

– Да, я знаю. Это бред. Хотя откуда-то он ведь должен был взяться?

– В вашей аптеке продается этот препарат, мистер Стайн?

– Раньше возили, но в последнее время перешли на другие средства.

– Брайан с ребятами занимается картонкой?

– Да. Результатов пока нет.

– Отлично. А я не могу добиться, чтобы обыскали дом пропавшего человека… Что ж, подождем, что они нам дадут, и решим, как быть. У тебя еще есть вопросы к мистеру Стайну?

– Нет, я закончила.

– Блестяще. Идем.

И, махнув рукой, Харди вышел на улицу.

Миллер семенила следом.

 

***

– Ну что, с чего начнем? Хочешь, чтобы я поговорила с этой…

– Миссис Тэйлор. Не знаю. Не уверен, что это даст что-то новое. Хотя… Погоди. Шеф позволила отдать телефон на экспертизу, но не дала разрешения на сбор данных в квартире. Но мы ведь можем сделать это в частном порядке, если Тэйлор согласится? Хотя бы данные с компьютера.

– Да, но кого мы попросим покопаться в них, если официальное разрешение еще не получено? У тебя есть на примете кто? Потому что я решаю проблемы с компьютерами молотком обычно.

– Ага, у вас вся семейка такая: Том, помнится, так же решил свою проблему когда-то… О! Как насчет Пола Коутса?

– Что? Нет! Я не буду просить священника взломать чужой комп.

– Бывшего священника. И это не взлом, это исследование с разрешения… нет, даже по просьбе хозяина.

– Жены хозяина. Это не одно и то же.

– Миллер. Ты предложила помощь, помнишь?

Он видел: она едва сдерживается, чтобы не напомнить ему, что помощь он буквально выклянчил. Еще один укол совести, еще одно напоминание себе о том, что он просто делает свою работу.

– Ладно! Черт возьми. Дай мне адрес. И дай ей знать, что я приеду, чтобы она не испугалась и не выставила меня вон.

– Хорошо.

– А ты чем займешься?

– Пойду к нему на работу, поболтаю с чертовыми юристами. Да, и еще хочу узнать, не пропадали ли в последнее время в округе люди.

– Как? Загуглишь? Тебя не пустят к архивам полиции без официального запроса, а официальный запрос…

– Знаю, – перебил он. Миллер начинала отнимать больше времени, чем экономить. – Есть другие архивы.

 

***

– Похищения? Лет десять назад что-то такое было, но в последнее время – не припомню. Хотя, дайте секунду, – Мэгги прищурилась на экран компьютера, запустила поиск по картотеке. Несмотря на то, что она уволилась полгода назад, она все еще была лучше всех осведомлена обо всем, что делалось в Бродчерче и на несколько миль вокруг. Живое воплощение «Эха Бродчерча», вот кем она была. Харди до сих пор удивлялся, что может с таким уважением относиться к представителю прессы. Ему казалось, он понял, что такого особенного было в этом городе. Бродчерч то и дело сталкивал его с исключениями из правил: если ты привык, что все священники – тщеславные и косные догматики, это не значит, что не найдется одного, сомневающегося в себе и в боге, но пытающегося утешить людей; если все журналисты готовы ради сенсации пройтись грязными ногами по жизни живого человека, это не значит, что для одного из них истина и справедливость не стоят во главе угла; то, что большинство людей, лезущих к тебе в душу, потом  предают, не значит, что не найдется кто-то один, кто действительно посочувствует и поможет…

Как так вышло, что все эти люди, опровергающие его… – нет, не стереотипы, а жизненный опыт – собрались здесь, на этом пятачке земли? А может быть, все дело в том, что он просто привык к ним и научился прощать?..

Харди не успел  ответить на свой вопрос, потому что Мэгги внезапно прервала его размышления.

– Так. Вот, что-то похожее. Не обратила внимания, потому что почти совпало с делом Триш и… в общем, у меня тогда было жаркое времечко. Идите сюда.

Харди неловко пристроился на стул рядом с ней и полез за очками. Пока он пытался найти нужные строчки, Мэгги уже прочитала то, что привлекло ее внимание:

– Вот, шесть месяцев назад: «Патрик Соммерс, хозяин бара "Кингс Армс" заявил о том, что один из его завсегдатаев пропал»... А нет, помню. Это не то, что вам нужно.

– Не то? В смысле, «не то»? Шесть месяцев? Почему я об этом не слышал? Кому поручили дело?

– Вы тогда были по уши в суде над Лео Хамфрисом. К тому же дела никакого не оказалось. Уже через два дня после заявления бармена того бедолагу нашли. Несчастный случай: гулял пьяный по холмам и оступился. Не смотрите на меня так. Это _правда_ был несчастный случай, туда приезжали криминалисты. Не нашли ничего странного. Соммерс говорил, что этот покойник, Хью Паркер, не в первый раз напивался так, что не видел дороги. Он был бездомный пьяница. Дело быстро закрыли.

– Погодите, то есть Соммерс заявил в полицию об исчезновении своего клиента – бездомного пьяницы?

– Выходит, так. Заметил, что того несколько дней нет, понял, что что-то не так. Зная, что осторожностью Паркер не отличается…

– Да, но почему? Одним пьяным приживальщиком меньше – меньше проблем, так?

– Не все же так рассуждают, – Мэгги посмотрела на него укоризненно. – Может быть, он просто добрый человек, этот Соммерс.

– Ха, – он поднялся, глянув по пути на Мэгги сверху вниз. – Мой опыт подсказывает, что в девяти случаях из десяти доброта – это самое подозрительное.

Харди поспешил отвернуться, чтобы сделать вид, что испепеляющий взгляд, которым она, несомненно, его одарит, остался незамеченным. И очень удивился, заметив краем глаза, что вместо этого на ее лице отразилась какая-то печаль и… жалость?

– Спасибо, Мэгги, – смущенно пробормотал он на полпути к двери. – Вы очень помогли. «Эхо» много потеряло, лишившись вас.

– Ой, да ладно, – она снова овладела собой, вернувшись к привычной иронии. – Могли бы и сами все это нагуглить.


	3. Chapter 3

В который раз Харди поблагодарил судьбу за то, что снова может водить. Даже не только потому, что дорога была одним из немногих средств, способных хоть  чуть-чуть успокоить его нервы, но и потому, что это давало свободу. Свободу от унизительных просьб в участке подвезти его куда-нибудь ни свет ни заря, а то и посреди ночи. Свободу не отчитываться перед Миллер о своих передвижениях. Особенно, когда он заранее знал, что поездка даст ей повод накричать на него в лучшем случае и поехидничать – в худшем.

Вообще, это нелогично. Когда они говорили о _ее_ интуиции, было принято слушать. Он уважал ее чутье, ее чутье уважали все, в том числе глава отделения Кларк. Стоило же _ему_ обмолвиться о предчувствиях – это тут же становилось поводом для насмешек. Когда это вообще началось? Разве не она была когда-то доверчивым сержантом, жившим с преступником под одной крышей? Разве не Харди первый заставил ее быть внимательней ко всем, кто ее окружает?

Сомнительная заслуга, вздохнул он.

Так или иначе.

Сейчас у него действительно было предчувствие.

*

«Кингс Армс» в это время дня был тише, чем буфет в участке. Пожилой крепкий мужчина с красноватым, но приятным лицом вытирал бокалы, время от времени переключая каналы радио и морщась, когда музыка ему нравилась. Двое туристов спешно обедали за столиком у окна. Обедать в баре – дело неловкое. Если только ты не начинаешь пить прямо с полудня. Этот вариант был не для Харди. Значит, можно было сразу забыть про попытки не привлекать внимания.

Он подошел прямо к стойке.

– Детектив Харди? – удивил его хозяин, обратившийся к нему напрямую, да еще и по имени, как будто они давно друг друга знали.

– Мы знакомы? – это был только вопрос приличия (вернее, указания на неприличие): Харди отлично знал, что знакомы они не были, у него была неплохая память на лица.

– Нет, но я вас знаю. Видел по телевизору. Извините, если показался невежливым. Когда в нашей дыре кого-то показывают по телеку больше дух раз – он уже знаменитость. Польщен, что вы заглянули в мой бар. Хотя мне почему-то казалось, что вы не пьете.

– Вы правы, мистер… Соммерс?

– Да, это я, – он отставил очередной стакан и протянул Харди руку через стойку. Его рукопожатие было мягким и сильным, как рукопожатие доброго и искреннего человека. Или же человека, который хотел казаться добрым и искренним.

– Тогда чем же обязан?

– Полгода назад вы заявили об исчезновении одного своего завсегдатая…

– Да, бедняга Хью… Его нашли потом со сломанной шеей. И никто даже на похороны не пришел.

– Он ведь был бродягой, верно?

– И что? По-вашему, у бродяги душа меньше, чем ваша или, положим, моя? Я вам скажу, размер души удобно измерять тем, как сильно и часто она болит. А судя по тому, сколько Хью пил – душа у него была ого-го большая…

Бармен-философ, какой-то хрестоматийный образ, внутренне поморщился Харди, подозревая, что Соммерс сейчас в уме уже прикидывает размеры _его_ души, исходя из количества посещений им пивных заведений. Количества, равного нулю.

– И все-таки я хотел бы спросить: почему вы заявили об исчезновении? Я ничего не хочу сказать о душе мистера Паркера. Но со стороны это выглядит странно: ведь если пропадает человек бездомный, к тому же еще и склонный к алкоголизму, вероятно, выпивающий за ваш счет… – вы могли бы, по крайней мере, счесть это естественным событием, если не удачей.

– Это не была «удача», – почти рассердился Соммерс. – И никто в этом заведении не скажет вам, что смерть Хью – удача. Вы ничего не знаете. Вы же не пьете, детектив Харди…

Харди уже почти жалел об этом. Не в первый раз.

Этот человек когда-нибудь доберется до сути?

– Ну и пусть Хью тут никогда не платил. Деньгами. На самом деле он давал мне куда больше, чем любой из этих надутых пустышек. Когда Хью бывал здесь, у меня клиентов было некуда сажать. Приходили даже те, кто обычно ошивается в «Золотом Льве». Все из-за Хью…

– Из-за бездомного пьяницы?

– Дался вам его чертов дом! Как будто у всякого порядочного человека должен быть дом! У вас-то, поди, есть, ну и радуйтесь.

Харди вздрогнул. Он чуть не забыл, что бармены обычно не только философы, но и психотерапевты-любители.

– Хью не всегда был бездомным, – было видно, что Соммерс устыдился своей вспышки. – И не всегда был пьяницей. Когда-то он летал на военном истребителе. Отстранили его, по медицинским показаниям. Всю жизнь мужику под откос пустили… Это же его жизнь была. Нельзя отбирать такое у человека. Конечно, он опустился… А какие истории он рассказывал! Заслушаешься. Вот все и заслушивались бывало. Накачают его пивом и просят: расскажи да расскажи… А он и рад. Рассказывает – как летает…

– Из-за чего же его отстранили?

– Сердце, – Соммерс пожал плечами. – Боялись, что он откинет концы в воздухе, угробит самолет и еще кого-нибудь вместе с собой.

– Вы… – Харди едва справлялся с волнением. – Вы случайно не знаете, какие именно проблемы с сердцем у него были?

– Точно не знаю. Но он вроде лечился сначала. Надеялся, что его возьмут назад. Черта с два.

– Большое спасибо, господин Соммерс. Вы очень помогли. Если у нас появятся другие вопросы, мы с вами свяжемся.

– Что-то я не вижу никаких «нас», детектив Харди. Вы пришли один. Странно это. Что, кроме вас никому не интересна смерть бедного бездомного алкаша? Или у вас к нему персональный интерес?

Черт подери, он что, еще и следователь?.. Надо уходить, пока у него не обнаружилось новых талантов.

– Для первоначального опроса свидетеля вполне достаточно одного сотрудника полиции.

– Ну-ну. Не хотите выпить на дорожку? Раз уж вы один?

Он же видел, что я за рулем, – подумал Харди. Мозг лихорадочно прикидывал варианты. Соммерс явно знал больше, чем говорил, но или не доверял Харди или скрывал что-то, что он должен знать. Его предложение было похоже на… проверку? Ну что ж. Проверим друг друга.

– Я не пью, – сказал Харди и направился к дверям. Но перед выходом повернулся и добавил. – Врачи запрещают.

***

Это полный бред. Если он расскажет о своих домыслах Миллер, она его высмеет, да так, что весь участок будет в курсе. Но если он прав, другие люди могут быть в опасности. В том числе и…

Вот тут он и родился – очередной дерьмовый план. Хотя интуитивно Харди уже начал приводить его в исполнение в разговоре с Соммерсом, он только сейчас понял, как все может быть серьезно. Если он прав. Может быть, все-таки рассказать шефу? Или хотя бы Миллер? Если он не прав, она убьет его за то, что он втянул ее в это дерьмо. А если прав – она убьет его за то, что он не втянул ее в это дерьмо. Хотя… весьма вероятно, если он прав, убивать ей будет некого.

Харди остановил машину на парковке больницы. Нужно было проверить теорию. Первым делом он направился в морг.

Ожидание нужных бумажек затянулось на несколько часов. И когда Харди наконец добрался до хирургии, он был совершенно вымотан. Уже в регистратуре он неожиданно столкнулся с Миллер.

– Не может быть – пришел-таки! Мог бы и пораньше, мы все-таки договорились, что помогаем друг другу, а не я помогаю тебе.

– Мы разве…

– Что? Ты даже не из-за меня сюда пришел? Черт, Харди, мог бы и соврать, я все равно уже закончила.

– Зачем мне врать?

Она закатила глаза.

– Не знаю, чтобы дать мне надежду на пробуждение твоей совести. Зачем же ты приходил?

Вокруг было полно врачей и пациентов, звонкий голос Миллер мгновенно привлек внимание всех любопытных. Харди отчаянно захотелось залезть под стол и забиться в угол. Но он сжал зубы и сказал, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал.

– Проезжал мимо, зашел записаться на прием.

– Что?! – все недовольство тут же улетучилось, уступив место тревоге и заботе. Она заговорила тише, наученная тем, что он привык скрывать от всех свои проблемы, какими бы они ни были. – У тебя снова проблемы с сердцем? Ты не говорил…

– Никакие это не проблемы! – Харди воспользовался случаем, чтобы повысить голос. – Стал быстрее уставать, вот и все. Но боюсь, что это кардиостимулятор барахлит. Надо проверить. Если шеф все-таки откроет дело – мне лучше быть в форме. Не хочу, чтобы меня опять отодвинули ради каких-то бездарных сержантов, которые не умеют отличить убийства от несчастного случая.

С этими словами он зашагал к дверям, надеясь, что Элли не свяжет два и два. Ему было ужасно стыдно. Это два удара ниже пояса за раз: заставить ее волноваться, и ткнуть носом в некомпетентность полиции Бродчерча. Оставалось только надеяться, что второй прием нейтрализует первый.

– О. Ну что ж, удачи. И не волнуйся. Не обязательно виноват кардиостимулятор. Может быть, дело просто в возрасте.

– Что?

– Ну, вся эта усталость – это нормально в твоем возрасте. Напомни-ка, сколько там тебе стукнет через пару дней?

– Ты отдала компьютер? – он перевел тему.

– Ага. Трудновато было: ты не говорил, что он стационарный, пришлось целую бригаду вызывать. Когда дело откроют официально, шеф тебя загрызет за самоуправство.

– Если.

– Что?

– Если откроют.

– Ты так близко к сердцу все это принимаешь, потому что..? Ну, ты знаешь…

– Нет.

– Потому что ты понимаешь, что он чувствует? Что чувствует его жена?

– Иди спать, Миллер, уже поздно. У меня завтра осмотр ни свет ни заря. Надеюсь быть в офисе к обеду, когда придут результаты по телефону и компьютеру.

*

И он пошел к своей машине, даже не предложив подвезти ее.

– Паразит, – пробормотала Элли, но в следующий момент заметила, что ее пальцы машинально играют ключами от машины. – Внимательный паразит.

Странно, что он так при всех заговорил о своей болезни. Может быть, это хороший знак, и его просто отпустило, он перестал волноваться о том, что сердце каждую минуту может подвести его? Едва ли. Уж скорее наоборот. Это все его новый потерпевший, черт его подери.

Харди вечно ругал ее за то, что она принимает дела слишком близко к сердцу. Что она недостаточно жестко обращается с подозреваемыми, не умеет установить дистанцию, дает пострадавшим свой номер телефона и работает службой психологической поддержки.

Но сам-то он на деле был еще хуже!

Элли жалела жертв и их близких, никогда не могла равнодушно и отстраненно смотреть на их горе. Но он… В его случае это была не жалость, а _со-_ страдание. Если он умудрялся (а умудрялся он постоянно) найти что-то, что связывало его с потерпевшими, он начинал сам чувствовать их горе, их потерю, их боль. Это подгоняло его, делало лучшим детективом, но это и подтачивало его час за часом. Оставалось радоваться только тому, что его сердце уже не останавливается от каждого малейшего потрясения, напряжения или расстройства. Ведь не останавливается же? Хотелось надеяться. Что это он вдруг собрался к врачу посреди дела, которое сам же и придумал?..

***

Харди до сих пор чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что завел разговор о своем здоровье на глазах у всех, и что еще хуже – перед Миллер. От одного воспоминания хотелось стукнуться лбом о руль и уехать из города навсегда.

– Глупости, – одернул он сам себя, и, чтобы вспомнить о деле, бросил взгляд на пассажирское сиденье, где лежали две тонкие папки с документами.

Негусто, но этого хватит. Главное – его теория на данном этапе подтверждалась – раз. У него был адрес – два.

Когда он добрался до дома, было уже темно.

Харди только сейчас по-настоящему почувствовал, что устал. Так, как не уставал уже давно. Это было приятно. В каком-то смысле. Он снова был на поле. Он взял папки и с усилием выбрался из машины.

Хорошо бы, Дэйзи еще не легла. Они не созванивались целый день, а день был длинный. И завтрашний, вероятно, будет еще длиннее… Надо объяснить ей все. Не говоря уже о том, что он просто устал и соскучился. Ему была нужна его дочка…

В прихожей было темно. Харди поборол искушение уронить что-нибудь шумное и разбудить ее, если она уже уснула. Но это оказалось лишним…

– Дай угадаю: новое дело?

Дэйзи включила свет и буквально спасла его от неудачно поставленных прямо в проходе сапог.

– Ага…

Она еще даже косметику не смыла. Сколько же времени? Харди тревожно прищурился на часы. Надо будет поговорить с ней, чтобы не засиживалась долго. В другой раз. Когда будет его очередь делать выговоры. Сегодня-то явно не тот день.

– Господи, ты посмотри на себя! – она подошла к нему и требовательным взглядом исследовала его помятую фигуру. – Что-то серьезное?

– Может быть.

– Так и будешь цедить по слову в час или поговорим, как нормальные люди?

– Я не... Дэйз, мне нельзя обсуждать дела, ты же знаешь. А это еще даже не дело. Шеф никак не откроет расследование официально…

– Значит, тебе все-таки можно о нем говорить? Раз это еще «не дело»?

За последние полгода она сильно изменилась. Из напуганной девочки, которая умела только делать ошибки и прятаться от последствий, она превратилась во взрослую девушку, преодолевшую страх и стыд, полюбившую себя и научившуюся пользоваться приобретенной силой. Харди немного надеялся в глубине души, что хотя бы чуть-чуть помог ей в этом. Он даже с радостью мирился с тем обстоятельством, что свою «силу» она чаще всего испытывала на нем же.

– Скорее всего, я преувеличиваю его важность. Они правы, ничего там такого нет, и…

– Эй-эй, пап. Посмотри на меня, – она взяла его за плечи и повернула к свету, внимательно заглядывая в лицо. В такие моменты она особенно напоминала свою мать: эти светлые глаза – прохладные, но такие спокойные и уверенные, что им сразу хотелось довериться: они знали, как лучше. Хорошо, когда рядом есть такие глаза. – Если ты переживаешь, значит, есть о чем. Я знаю твое чутье. И всем в этом городе пора бы уже о нем знать! – добавила она чуть с большей досадой, чем он ожидал. Это тоже напоминало Тесс.

– Посмотрим. Завтра, – сказал он примирительно и потер глаза.

– Не видела тебя таким уже… я не знаю… полгода. Давай, я погрею тебе ужин, а ты сходи в душ. Я тебя знаю, после воды ты всегда воскресаешь.

Харди вздрогнул. Ее странный выбор слов второй раз за день напомнил ему то дело, много лет назад. Но он отогнал эти мысли и послушно поплелся в ванную.

Дэйзи была права: горячий душ смыл часть напряжения и усталости, вернул приятное ощущение уюта и покоя.

Дэйзи поставила на стол тарелку с чем-то приятно дымящимся.

– Рагу и овощей с курицей, – кивнула она. – Если все съешь, получишь десерт.

Он растроганно улыбнулся и, прежде чем сесть за стол, подошел и обнял ее так крепко, словно они не виделись целую вечность.

– Эй, ты чего? – услышал он приглушенный вопрос. Она с трудом приподняла голову от его груди. – Если ты ради сладкого подлизываешься, не надейся.

Харди снова улыбнулся и молча поцеловал ее в макушку. Это было уже не так легко, как раньше. Выросла его девочка.

– Па-ап? Ты меня пугаешь. Садись уже и расскажи, что случилось.

– Я просто рад тебя видеть. Рад, что ты дома. Что… ну… что у меня есть дом. И что в нем ты. Ох… – выдохнув эту внезапную исповедь, Харди испугался, что перешел границу дозволенной сентиментальности, и, втянув голову в плечи, неловко отстранился и поплелся к столу.

– Так, – Дэйзи села рядом и стала терпеливо ждать, пока он снова вылезет из раковины.

Харди принялся за еду.

– Ты можешь мне все рассказывать, ты же знаешь? – сказала она наконец таким тоном, будто предлагала ему пересказать содержание книжки, которую он недавно прочел. – Я тоже рада, что я здесь, пап.

Она встала и поцеловала его в макушку точно так же, как он поцеловал ее всего минуту назад, и так же быстро отстранилась.

Харди проглотил ком в горле вместе с очередным кусочком курицы.

Дэйзи занялась чаем.

 

***

Дэйзи чувствовала, что что-то не так. Она всегда чувствовала это. Родители говорили, что это оттого, что она дочь двух детективов. Раньше она не относилась к этим предчувствиям всерьез из-за детского эгоизма. Но в последнее время – с большим опозданием – она осознавала, сколько этот мрачный упрямый тип – ее отец – на самом деле сделал для нее. И понимала, что он нуждается в ее заботе не меньше, чем она – в его.

– А почему твоя начальница не хочет открывать дело? – спросила Дэйзи за чаем, как ни в чем не бывало.

– Потому что человек, который пропал, на самом деле звонил своей жене накануне вызова, – машинально ответил Харди и только после сообразил, что произошло. – Эй! Ты опять это сделала!

– Ага, – ухмыльнулась она. Он каждый раз попадался на этот фокус: если вывести его из задумчивости внезапным вопросом, он ответит, не успев оценить, должен ли вообще отвечать. Но она ведь делала это для его же блага, так? – А ты думаешь, это похищение, да? Почему?

– Обстоятельства очень странные. Его жена уверена, что он не мог уехать сам так внезапно, и что его голос по телефону звучал необычно. Кроме того… – Харди замялся и Дэйзи подалась вперед, чувствуя, что сейчас он скажет самое главное. – У него стоит кардиостимулятор, и жена волнуется, что он подвергает себя опасности. Но это еще не все, Дэйз… Я проверил, не пропадали ли в последнее время люди в Бродчерче и окрестностях. Нашел одно происшествие, которое сначала выглядело, как исчезновение, а позже оказалось смертью в результате несчастного случая. И знаешь, что я выяснил? Что у этого второго пропавшего тоже были проблемы с сердцем, и тоже стоял кардиостимулятор!

– Когда это было?

– Полгода назад, когда мы занимались судом по делу Триш.

– Может, совпадение?

– Конечно, может. Но мой опыт подсказывает, что такие совпадения бывают ох как редко.

– Ты думаешь, это как-то связано с кардиостимуляторами?

– Пока что это единственное, что их объединяет. Кроме таинственного исчезновения.

– А Элли что думает?

Он опустил глаза и надулся. Вот балбес, он опять варился в своих сомнениях и догадках в одиночку! Дэйзи хотелось устроить ему хороший выговор, но она понимала, что сама по доброй воле взяла на себя другую роль.

– Ты ей ничего не сказал, да? – осуждающий тон все-таки был слышен, как она ни пыталась его скрыть.

– Я не хотел тащить ее в этот омут без ее согласия. Опять. Тем более, возможно, завтра дело уже откроют, и ей придется со мной согласиться…

– Но..?

– Я не могу ждать до завтра, Дэйз. Дело касается жизни человека. Если это похищение с целью убийства, каждая минута может быть дорога. А если мы не найдем того, кто это сделал и он продолжит то, что начал? Другие люди могут пострадать. Ты знаешь, я говорил тебе: я здесь, чтобы охранять этот город и заботиться о тебе…

– Ну, здесь-то, похоже, что мне как раз ничего не грозит. Если ты прав, то этого похитителя, кем бы он ни был, больше интересуют бородатые мужики с кардиостимуляторами, чем молоденькие девушки.

Дэйзи подняла взгляд на отца, предвкушая, как он воспримет ее, несомненно, резонное замечание. Но он… Ох, черт!

– Что?! Не-ет… Ну-ка, посмотри на меня. Не-не-не-не-не, я знаю этот взгляд!

На его лице отразилось все. Дэйзи даже стало жаль немного его: как, интересно, он умудрялся скрывать от родителей двойки, когда учился в школе? Вероятнее всего, никак.

– Не говори мне, что это и есть твой план? Очередной дерьмовый план, пап!

– Эй, не выражайся.

– Но это правда. Посмотрите, он даже не отпирается!

– Нет никакого плана. Я еще ничего толком не придумал и не предпринял. Завтра я еду поговорить с владельцем компании, которая производит те приборы, которые были у обоих пропавших. К этому времени будет ясно, откроют ли дело. И у меня будет фора. Все абсолютно безопасно.

– Пока.

– В смысле, «пока»?

– Пока ты не наткнешься на этого преступника, и он не узнает о том, что ты идеальная следующая жертва.

– Мы не знаем, по какому принципу он выбирает своих жертв.

– Очень обнадеживает. Пап, тебе меньше чем через неделю 48, а ты до сих пор в Бонда не наигрался.

– Ой! Прояви капельку чуткости к старому больному отцу, а?

Дэйзи засмеялась и снова прижалась к нему, обхватив руками за шею.

– Пообещай мне, что не сделаешь ничего глупого?

– Обещаю, что постараюсь, – ответил он, и Дэйзи почувствовала, как он вздохнул.

– Это нечестно. Ты знаешь, что заставляешь меня волноваться о тебе, хотя на самом деле должно быть наоборот?

– Тебе вовсе не надо обо мне волноваться. Послушай. Да, это дерьмовый план, и я очень надеюсь, что мне не придется к нему прибегать. Но. Если я буду вынужден – слышишь? только, если меня вынудят… – знай, у меня есть страховка.

– Тоже обнадеживает.

– Если тебе покажется, что что-то пошло не так – позвони Миллер и скажи ей, чтобы включила мой компьютер.

– А что там?

– Она разберется. Только скажи ей, чтоб без молотка.

– Пап!

– Это на крайний случай, запомни. Пока что ничего не случилось и, скорее всего, не случится. Старикам иногда свойственна паранойя, привыкай. Особенно, когда они месяцами сидят без работы.

Дэйзи закатила глаза. Он правда становился невыносимее с возрастом или просто стал чаще бывать дома?


	4. Chapter 4

Утром он уехал раньше, чем она проснулась. Уже в дороге позвонил в больницу и отменил назначенный осмотр. Поспать ему почти не удалось. Часть ночи заняли приготовления, а часть – угрызения совести из-за этих приготовлений. Особенно из-за того, что он напугал Дэйзи. Из-за того, что он – хотел он в этом признаваться или нет – подвергал ее риску.

Он вошел в типичного вида современный бизнес-центр и обратился к девушкам на ресепшне. Их почему-то было трое, и Харди не знал, на которую из них смотреть. Из-за этого вся заготовленная речь выпала из головы, и он начал заикаться.

– Я… эээ… Меня зовут Алек Харди, я детектив полиции Уэссекса.

– Здравствуйте, детектив, чем могу помочь, – ответила одна из них, и Харди, вздохнув с облегчением, остановил взгляд на ней.

– У меня назначена встреча с вашим директором. Мисс…

– С мисс Дедалас? Когда вы договаривались о встрече? Не помню, чтобы мне поступали распоряжения…

– Вчера. Мне кажется, я говорил с ее личным секретарем.

– Вчера?

Сразу три пары глаз уставились на Харди. Он почувствовал себя неуютно.

– Что-то не так?

– Нет, просто… Не помню, чтобы мисс Дедалас соглашалась назначать какие-либо встречи так срочно. Вы сказали, вы из полиции? Но не из местной?

– Да.

– Что-то слу…

– Это закрытая информация, – оборвал ее Харди чуть более резко, чем следовало, и тут же обругал себя: так он только вызовет еще больше любопытства.

– Хорошо, я сейчас позвоню секретарю мисс Дедалас, и она проводит вас в офис.

 

***

Мисс Дедалас оказалась высокой женщиной лет сорока, в строгом дорогом костюме, как и полагается главе крупной компании. В ее чертах было что-то южное и гордое – не то греческое, не то испанское. Тем разительней был контраст с быстро промелькнувшей в миндалевидных глазах паникой, когда мисс Дедалас впервые подняла взгляд на вошедшего полицейского.

Харди заметил это и мысленно отложил на полочку «доказательств причастности, не применимых в суде».

Она быстро овладела собой, и на протяжении дальшейшего разговора была приветлива и абсолютно бесстрастна.

– …Я понимаю, что это может показаться случайностью, но у обоих пропавших мужчин был имплантирован кардиостимулятор вашего производства. Более того, насколько я могу судить, они получили его приблизительно в одно время. Это единственное, что связывает их, помимо места жительства...

– Подождите, я не совсем поняла: характер преступления – или как это у вас там называется… жертвы были убиты одинаково?

Харди замялся. Он не имел права раскрывать детали, но разговор нужно было направить.

– Официально один из пропавших еще не числится погибшим. Это исчезновение, не убийство. Но если мы правы, – он позволил себе эту маленькую ложь в виде местоимения множественного числа. – Если эти преступления связаны, скоро мы можем получить второй труп.

– Какое же отношение это имеет ко мне и нашим кардиостимуляторам? – она по-прежнему говорила спокойно и вежливо, но Харди почувствовал, что она возвела бетонную стену за дверью, в которую он пытался достучаться.

– Я пока не знаю. Поэтому и приехал к вам. Может быть, вы вспомните что-нибудь необычное, что могло произойти на фирме четыре года назад? Возможно, были какие-то случаи…

– Случаи, заставившие кого-то убивать людей, которым поставили кардиостимуляторы нашего производства? – она чуть усмехнулась, и Харди почувствовал себя полным болваном. Действительно: когда его догадки высказывались вслух, они звучали, как бред сумасшедшего.

Наверное, у меня в самом деле крыша поехала от безделья, – мысленно ругал себя Харди. Однако что-то подсказывало ему, что отступать рано.

– Трудно представить себе такое, – продолжала мисс Дедалас. – Хотя я не могу знать наверняка: я тогда мало работала здесь, в основном налаживала деятельность заграничных филиалов. Фирмой тогда руководил мой отец.

– Ваш отец?

– Да. Вы разве не знаете? Персиваль Дедалас. Он был ученым, главным разработчиком наших приборов, он же поставил свои модели на поток, основал компанию по производству и продаже. Его дело растет и развивается уже тридцать лет.

– А сейчас он…

– Он скончался. Чуть больше трех лет назад.

– Понятно. То есть… соболезную…

– Отец был замечательным человеком. Его имя никогда не было связано с чем-то нечестным или, боже упаси, преступным. Всю свою жизнь он помогал людям. И моя задача состоит в том, чтобы после его смерти люди продолжали уважать и благодарить его. Как он того и заслуживает.

В ее голосе промелькнули нотки стали.

– Понятно. Скажите, а с кем я могу побеседовать из тех, кто работал тогда с вашим отцом?

– Вряд ли кто-то вам поможет. Большинство людей, входивших в его ближайшее окружение, уже на пенсии. Я могу дать вам их контакты, но сомневаюсь, что вы получите от них что-нибудь дельное. Было несколько молодых лаборантов, но эти, получив билет в жизнь, разбежались, как крысы с корабля. Даже не знаю, где они теперь.

– Мы будем благодарны за любую информацию, которую вы сможете предоставить, – Харди записал на ее визитке свой личный электронный адрес. – Поверьте, чем быстрее мы разберемся в этом деле, тем меньше людей пострадает. И если вам нечего скрывать – вам нечего и бояться. Все просто.

– Вы мне угрожаете, детектив?

Черт, то, что естественно на допросе, не очень-то приемлемо в частной, неофициальной беседе…

– О, нет, вовсе нет. Что вы. Уверяю вас, я очень уважаю то, что сделал ваш отец, и что… эээ… делаете вы.

Харди уже взялся за ручку двери. Мисс Дедалас встала, чтобы его проводить. Не в силах встретиться с ней глазами, Харди продолжал:

– Можете мне поверить, я понимаю, насколько это важно. Мне самому три с лишним года назад установили кардиостимулятор, и это... Я бы не стоял сейчас перед вами, если бы не это, – он наконец заставил себя поднять голову.

Она смотрела на него как-то по-новому – это снова был испуг, как при первой встрече, но какой-то совсем другой испуг. Однако он прошел так же быстро, как и в первый раз. Может быть, просто показалось?

– Вот как, у вас кардиостимулятор нашего производства? – сказала она, будто ее позабавило совпадение.

– Если честно, я даже не помню. То есть, не уверен, что когда-то знал марку. Вероятно, мне говорили, но мне тогда было все равно… Время было немного… эээ… непростое тогда, – он с трудом сглотнул, стараясь не возвращаться мыслями к холодному операционному столу, к запаху лекарств и застарелого пота на больничном белье, к иглам, толкающим в вены что-то чужое, приковывающее, пронизывающее насквозь, как мотылька булавкой, к липким рукам в перчатках, равнодушно  касающимся голой груди, в которой чертово сердце будто взбесилось от страха…

– Я просто хочу помочь, это моя работа, – выдавил он наконец. Что-то похожее на позабытое уже головокружение заставило его крепче схватиться за ручку.

– Я пришлю вам номера тех сотрудников, – кивнула она, и Харди покинул офис.

 

***

В участке его ждала начальник подразделения. В ярости. Харди прищурился на часы. Нет, он успел вовремя. Значит, дело не в его самовольной отлучке. Интересно, в чем? Вариантов было слишком много, чтобы начинать гадать.

– Алек, что за детский сад? – рявкнула Кларк вместо приветствия.

– А?

Почему всех начальников вечно тянуло называть его «Алеком»? Они что, хотят подчеркнуть свое превосходство? Или просто делают это назло ему?

– Что вы себе позволяете?

– Что я себе позволяю? Прошу прощения, мэм, я не совсем в курсе, я только что пришел, надеюсь, Миллер вас предупредила…

Она заметно смутилась, и Харди стало стыдно. За последние сутки он уже в который раз эксплуатировал свои чертовы проблемы. Которых даже не было.

– Пришли результаты с телефона Фионы Тэйлор. Она была права: муж звонил не из Лондона…

– Откуда же?

– Дайте мне договорить! Из Саутгемптона. Это еще не значит, что его исчезновение можно рассматривать как подозрительное, однако я решила пойти у вас на поводу и открыть дело. В первую очередь я дала добро на обыск квартиры Тэйлоров и анализ данных с его персонального компьютера. И что же я обнаружила? Вернее будет сказать: чего я _не_ обнаружила.

– Компьютера Тома Тэйлора…

– Компьютера Тома гребаного Тэйлора! Элли Миллер призналась, что вы заставили ее конфисковать имущество потерпевшего до указа об открытии дела.

– Не заставил, а…

– Не цепляйтесь к словам! Черт подери… Как это понимать?

– А что я, по-вашему, должен был делать? А? Вы связали мне руки, тянули время. А между тем пропал человек – которому к тому же может быть нужна медицинская помощь. Благодаря мне, мы сэкономим полдня. Через пару часов у нас уже будут результаты с компьютера. А если бы я сидел сложа руки, мы получили бы их в лучшем случае завтра утром…

Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но только махнула рукой.

– Молитесь, чтобы ваши методы не скомпрометировали расследование. Мне известно, что вы чертовски хорошо умеете это делать.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Прошло три года. Три года – а они все еще вспоминали ему Сэндбрук и Джо Миллера… Харди слишком рано встал, чтобы у него оставались силы на продолжение спора.

– Ладно, – кивнул он. – Где Миллер и файлы по делу?

– Элли в доме Тэйлоров, курирует обыск. Она свяжется с вами, когда закончит там. Вы поезжайте к Тому на работу, допросите его коллег, вероятно, они последние, кто видел его в Бродчерче. Кому должны прийти результаты по компьютеру?

– Мне и Миллер.

– Держите меня в курсе.

– Разумеется, мэм. Подождите, вы сказали, Тэйлор звонил из Саутгемптона? Я могу туда съездить?

Но ведь он уже… уже ездил в Саутгемптон. Сегодня утром.

– Координаты не четкие. Вероятно, звонил из машины или другого транспорта. Я запросила данные с камер наблюдения. Разберемся с этим позже. Когда будет, с чем разбираться.

 

***

Коллеги Тэйлора оказались полезны. Его молодой ассистент запомнил, что после обеда в день исчезновения Том вышел в коридор поговорить по телефону, вернулся весь пасмурный и сразу же отпросился уйти пораньше.

По крайней мере, даже если это и было похищение, Том Тэйлор сам встретился с похитителем, Харди был почти уверен в этом.

Данные с камер наблюдения показали, что его машина двигалась по шоссе в направлении Лондона. Легенда, которую он выдал своей жене по телефону, подтверждалась, однако сам телефон говорил, что Тэйлор врет.

Самым большим разочарованием стал компьютер: он не дал почти ничего. Обычная переписка по работе и с друзьями. Никаких подозрительных сообщений, никаких зашифрованных файлов.

Единственная надежда была на Саутгемптон.

Было уже темно, когда Харди наконец поехал домой. Снова задержался дольше всех. Почти. Всего один автомобиль отъезжал с парковки участка одновременно с ним. Серебристый порше. Харди не помнил, кому из коллег он принадлежал.

Харди уже проезжал мимо аптеки, когда зазвонил телефон. До дома отсюда рукой подать – может, там и ответить? Свет в аптеке не горел – сколько же это времени, неужели уже больше девяти? Да что там, рецепта он все равно так и не взял… Телефон трезвонил настойчиво.

– Да?

– Детектив Харди, это Фиона.

– Фиона?.. А, миссис Тэйлор! Как вы?

– Том вернулся.

Харди резко остановил машину.

– Что?

– Том. Мой муж. Он приехал домой, – ее голос звучал приглушенно. – Говорит, что был у своего друга в Лондоне, и ездил еще в пару мест по его делам. Подробнее не рассказывает. Я подумала, что надо сразу позвонить вам. Чтобы бы вы… ну… чтобы закрыть дело. Мне так неловко, что я развела панику. Том очень зол из-за того, что я ему не поверила. И из-за компьютера тоже. Вы не знаете, когда я смогу получить его назад?

– Думаю, завтра. Фиона, а я могу сейчас приехать побеседовать с ним? Просто чтобы прояснить ситуацию.

– Я не… Он сказал, что очень устал и хочет лечь пораньше. Может быть, завтра? Мне правда очень неловко…

– Не волнуйтесь, Фиона. Главное, что он жив и здоров, так?

– Да… Он правда показался мне очень вымотанным. Как будто вернулись те времена… до операции… Я думаю, он просто устал с дороги, да?

– Может быть… – Харди перестал слушать жалобное бормотание на том конце линии, потому что его внимание привлекло движение в зеркале заднего вида.

Серебристый порше остановился вместе с ним.

– Мисс Тэйлор, позвоните, пожалуйста, в полицию, сообщите, что ваш муж вернулся. Я заеду к вам завтра до того, как он уйдет на работу, договорились? – не спуская глаз со второго автомобиля, Харди открыл дверцу.

– Да, да. Большое спасибо, детектив Харди. Мне очень повезло, что вы с таким вниманием отнеслись к моему делу… Несмотря на то, что все разрешилось… я… Я просто не могу представить, что было бы, если бы он не вернулся… Но, когда я увидела вас, мне почему-то сразу стало спокойнее… Вы неравнодушный человек, а это…

– Спасибо за звонок, мисс Тэйлор. Извините, мне надо идти.

– Да, конечно… Простите, я и так отняла у вас много времени. Берегите себя.

Харди положил трубку и хмыкнул. Она не могла выбрать лучшего времени для своего пожелания.

Он шел по темной улице навстречу автомобилю, который преследовал его.

Может быть, лучше вернуться в машину и уехать? Но если это кто-то из… он не мог привести их к своему дому. К Дэйзи…

Вернуться в участок. Вот, что надо было. Но если они преследуют его, они найдут удобный момент. В конце концов, кем бы они ни были, они не заставят его избегать собственного дома.

Харди сделал еще несколько шагов к машине и включил фонарик на телефоне.

– Эй! – окликнул он. – Все в порядке? Эй?

Он был всего шагах в пяти, когда дверь со стороны водителя вдруг открылась.

– Детектив Харди, осторожней!

– Вы? Я так и знал… Что вы здесь…

– Сзади! – испуганно крикнула она, и Харди инстинктивно обернулся…

…В тот самый момент, когда раздался хлопок и быстрый луч от его фонаря осветил черную фигуру с неестественно белыми руками, сжимавшими пистолет.

Харди пригнулся. А в следующую секунду телефон выскользнул из пальцев и стукнулся об асфальт. Обжигающая боль прошила руку. Он не устоял на ногах, но и не потерял сознание. Не сразу. Сердце ускорялось, как будто пыталось сбежать от металлической коробочки в груди. Боль, которую он не забыл, но хотел бы забыть, уже начинала перекрывать жар, разливающийся по руке, куда угодила пуля. Сквозь туман в глазах Харди увидел, как Дедалас выпрыгнула из машины и дважды выстрелила в нападавшего. Очевидно, она промазала, потому что тот пустил еще пулю одну наугад, и бросился бежать.

«Почему в этой стране есть оружие у всех, кроме полицейских?» – смутно пронеслось в тяжелеющей голове Харди.

– За ним… – прохрипел он, пытаясь дрожащими окровавленными пальцами показать в том направлении, куда скрылся стрелок.

– Еще чего, – вскинулась мисс Дедалас, присев рядом с ним на корточки и дотронувшись до его шеи. – О-о, это плохо, детектив Харди…

Словно среагировав на ее слова, дефибриллятор наконец пустил разряд. Несчастное сердце Харди, которое три года жило почти спокойно, не ожидало такого предательства. По телу прошла судорога, и Харди провалился в темноту.


	5. Chapter 5

Элли была уверена, что, как только Харди услышит новость про Тэйлора, он тут же примчится в участок. Или вообще к нему домой. Когда дело касалось лжи и загадок, он  бывал поразительно бесцеремонным.

Она позвонила ему на мобильный, но тот был отключен. Странно. Вообще-то _очень_ странно, учитывая, что они в процессе расследования дела, открытия которого он так настойчиво добивался. Ничего, она попробует еще раз, попозже, перед сном…

Однако около одиннадцати ее телефон зазвонил сам.

– Алло? – она удивилась, увидев на экране фото Дэйзи Харди.

– Элли, привет. А мой папа случайно не с тобой сейчас?

– Не-ет. Я думала, он поехал домой… – услышав, как Дэйзи резко вздохнула, Элли обругала себя за то, что напугала девочку. – Послушай, день был длинный, а тут еще выяснилось, что мы зря мучились – наш пропавший человек объявился. Твой отец, скорее всего, рванул-таки его допрашивать.

– Как объявился? Так с ним, что же, все в порядке?

– Насколько я знаю, да.

– Странно… Где же тогда папа?

– Я же говорю, он… Я сейчас узнаю поточнее и тебе перезвоню, хорошо?

– Ага…

 

***

Он не понимал, где находится. Ему казалось, он движется. Падает. Паника нарастала, сердце колотилось часто и тяжело. Больно. Наконец он догадался открыть глаза. Темно. Как будто все мире исчезло после того разряда… Или это он исчез? Однако боль, пульсирующая в груди и висках, залившая собой всю правую половину тела, намекала на то, что он еще жив. Впрочем… Если он попал в ад, это не было аргументом. Говорят, боли в аду предостаточно. Харди в ад не верил. Ему этого добра хватало и в жизни.

Лежать – кажется, он все-таки лежал – было неудобно. Он попробовал пошевелиться. В этот момент машину – ах, машина… – тряхнуло, адская боль из правой половины перелилась через край, затопила все. Снова стало темно.

 

***

– Дэйзи? Это я. Нет, ты знаешь, в участке сказали, он поехал домой.

– А этот, вернувшийся пропавший?..

– Его жена говорит, что звонила Алеку, но попросила не приезжать. Они договорились на завтрашнее утро. Это вообще-то странно, обычно он не слушает, кому что удобнее…

– Элли, мне страшно… Мне кажется, он сделал какую-то глупость.

– В смысле? – волнение Дэйзи передавалось Элли. Харди давно не ввязывался в неприятности. И уж точно теперь, когда на нем лежала ответственность за дочку, он не стал бы подвергать себя или ее неоправданному риску. Хотя… Понятие «оправданного риска» в случае Харди имело какие-то расплывчатые границы. Элли вспомнила Клэр Рипли, которую он целую вечность скрывал от мужа-убийцы. Пиппу Гиллеспи, тело которой он достал из реки. Наконец, дело Дэнни, которое он готов был раскрыть, даже если оно станет последним… А еще этот его прием у врача сегодня…

– Вчера он был очень расстроен тем, что к делу не относятся серьезно, – сказала Дэйзи.

– Расстроен? – ну да, конечно, а чего она так удивляется? То, что Харди большую часть времени ведет себя, как бесчувственный сухарь, конечно, иногда заставляет забыть обо всей той бездне сострадания, на которую способно это его дурацкое сердце. Но она там. Элли только вчера об этом думала. – Что он говорил?

– Боюсь, он… Ох, надеюсь, я не рано тебе рассказываю. Потому что, если я сдам его зря, он будет в ярости.

– Сдашь? Дэйзи, что это за заговоры против короны?

– У папы родился очередной дерьмовый план. Он считает, что это дело как-то связано с кардиостимуляторами обоих пропавших людей. Я не уверена, но, мне кажется, он надеется, что похититель сам выйдет на него, когда узнает, что он тоже…

– Ох, черт!

– Ага.  

– Но, Дэйзи, нам не о чем волноваться. Алек ведь ошибался: Том Тэйлор благополучно вернулся домой, никакого похищения, а тем более убийства не было.

– В _этот_ раз. А как же тот второй?

– А второй был несчастным случаем.

– Но где тогда папа?

– Хм… Задержался где-нибудь в городе?

– Он бы предупредил. Его телефон не отвечает.

– Может быть, зарядка села?

– Элли, ты можешь приехать? Мне надо тебе кое-что показать.

 

*

– Что это?

– Папин ноут. Он сказал, что, если я почувствую, что что-то не так, я должна позвонить тебе и показать это. Я не стала ждать, открыла посмотреть. Мне кажется, это…

– …Данные с маячка. Зараза, он украл мою месть!

– Что?

– Не важно.

– Это ведь показывает, где он, так? Мы можем его найти.

– Да. То есть _я_. _Я_ могу его найти. Чертов идиот, вляпался в неприятности, и оставил клубочек, который приведет меня к башне дракона… Ох. Прости, что я так о твоем отце.

– Ничего. Я бы сказала то же самое. Если б меня не трясло.

– Не волнуйся. Я его найду. Приведу сюда, и мы вместе устроим ему трепку. Ага?

– Ага… Можно, я поеду с тобой?

– Нет. Во-первых, он специально поручил это мне: он предпочел, чтобы рисковала я, а не ты, видишь?

Дэйзи хмыкнула.

– Во-вторых, здесь должен остаться кто-то, кто хотя бы примерно знает, где мы.

– А где это место?

– Не так уж далеко. Всего пара миль от Бродчерча. Я буду держать тебя в курсе.

– Спасибо, Элли. Папе повезло, что у него есть такой друг.

– Не знаю, будет ли он так считать после моей сегодняшней трепки.

 

***

Теперь он совершенно точно лежал. Где? Харди приподнял отяжелевшие веки – свет резанул по глазам. Он вздрогнул и зажмурился снова. Наверное, даже застонал, потому что на левое плечо легла чья-то рука.

– Тш-ш-ш. Тихо. Не двигайтесь. Все хорошо.

Уж конечно! Может быть, я буду решать, хорошо все или нет? – в конце концов, это в меня стреляли…

Стреляли… Господи, когда с ним в последний раз случалось такое? Когда-то в прошлой жизни.

Самонадеянные пальцы закатали рукав его рубашки. Он почувствовал что-то холодное и влажное  на своей коже, а потом…

Игла вошла в вену резко, уверенно, как будто знала дорогу.

– Н-нет, – он дернулся, но чужая рука властно прижала его к кровати. Он не ожидал от нее такой силы. Впрочем, сейчас его, наверное, мог бы сбить с ног и ребенок…

Когда послышался звук разрезаемой ткани, Харди уже снова отключился.

 

***

Черт! Черт! Черт!

Первый час ночи. Она должна быть дома с мальчиками, а не нестись по темноте черт знает куда спасать этого несчастного горе-Бонда.

Элли бросила взгляд на экран ноутбука. Только бы не разрядился. Но нет: точка по-прежнему  мигала на том же самом месте. Элли проехала насквозь чужой, но знакомый город. Интересно, что Харди здесь нашел? Или… это _его_ наконец нашли?

Элли отогнала глупые мысли. Ничего с ним не случилось. Тэйлора никто не похищал, и Харди гонится за призраками. Его можно понять, он так и не привык к тому, что отсутствие преступлений – это нормально.

Через некоторое время она добралась до места. Это был небольшой коттедж за чертой города, но и не на отшибе. Элли намеренно проехала мимо и остановилась у следующей заправки. Бросив последний взгляд на экран, она вышла из машины.

Окна в доме не горели. Фонарь на соседнем участке давал лишь немного света. Впрочем, это было к лучшему. Элли не хотела, чтобы ее заметили слишком рано.

Черт, она не тянет даже на агента Скалли, не то что на девушку Бонда. Хотя, если учесть, какой из Харди Бонд… Они друг друга стоят.

Элли порадовалась, что на ней не рыжая куртка, а неприметное черное пальто.

Если специально выставленного караула у дома нет, ее никто не заметит. Коттедж был обнесен живой изгородью, довольно высокой, но со стороны двора с фонарем отыскалась – как и всегда в подобных случаях – довольно большая брешь.

Элли начала осмотр с окон, выходящих во внутренний двор. Это казалось логичным.

В первом было совершенно темно. Если так пойдет дальше, она ничего не выяснит, даже если там есть, что выяснять.

Однако уже следующее окно заставило ее вздрогнуть.

Жалюзи на нем были задернуты, но, видимо, второпях, и один угол оставался открытым.

В комнате было так же темно, однако источник слабого света все же имелся: монитор, по экрану которого ползла зеленая змейка кардиограммы.

Элли напрягла глаза: да, совершенно точно, теперь она различала рядом с аппаратами, какие обычно стоят в больницах, кровать. Кажется, она не была пуста.

Нужно как-то проникнуть внутрь. Она могла бы влезть в окно, но шуму будет… Все-таки она совсем не девушка Бонда.

Элли попробовала заднюю дверь. Та, конечно, была заперта, но замок показался довольно хлипким. Элли поддела его шпилькой. Когда она делала это в последний раз? Когда-то в прошлой жизни…

К ее удивлению, замок поддался.

Она тихо вошла внутрь, стараясь не скрипеть половицами. Если прикинуть, какая из комнат – та самая, с монитором… Должно быть, ей сюда.

Элли казалось, что ее вот-вот поймают.

Она осторожно повернула ручку двери…

…И вошла внутрь.

Ее встретило тихое пиканье монитора и жужжание машин. И только поняв, что никто не поджидает ее тут с пистолетом, Элли решилась бросить взгляд на кровать.

Она почти не удивилась, увидев там Харди. Кажется, в глубине души она этого ожидала.

Но ее потрясло, в каком он был состоянии.

– Ох, черт… – пробормотала Элли, осторожно приблизившись.

Он спал или был без сознания. По крайней мере, благодаря монитору она могла быть уверена, что он жив. Хотя по одному виду сказать было бы сложно.

Она уже видела его в больнице, и не раз. Умирающим. Только что ожившим. Но это было что-то… гм… другое.

Элли пялилась на горе-Бонда минуты две, прежде чем поняла, что было не так.

Бонд был без рубашки.

Простынь, которой он был накрыт, доходила лишь до середины голой груди, утыканной множеством датчиков с проводками. Обе руки лежали поверх покрывала и… были прикованы к кровати наручниками. При этом от левой тянулась змейка капельницы, а правая была перебинтована от локтя и до запястья. На плече повыше бинта виднелись плохо смытые следы крови.

Ее Бонд был ранен. И абсолютно беззащитен.

Кому придет в голову надевать наручник на раненную руку? – возмутилась Элли.

Хотя… если посмотреть с другой стороны…

Когда первая внезапная волна сочувствия к Харди схлынула, Элли пришлось признать, что иногда она и сама была не прочь привязать его к кровати…

Тьфу, черт, что за мысли?!

Она вовсе не об этом подумала… она… то есть… в целях безопасности, чтобы этот чудик не мог сбежать из больницы при первой же возможности….

От смущения Элли даже жарко стало.

Она отошла от кровати, осторожно сняла пальто и присела на стул у стены.

Нужно было написать Дэйзи хотя бы пару слов.

«Нашла твоего папу. Он в порядке…»

Хм, не очень-то он в порядке, если говорить честно.

«Нашла твоего папу. Он жив…»

Черт, это намекает на то, что угроза жизни была.

«Нашла твоего папу. Пока не можем вернуться из-за его дерьмового плана. Ложись спать и не волнуйся – я за ним тут присмотрю».

Вроде бы не слишком много вранья, хотя… Как пойдет.

Если он под наркозом, ей придется ждать до утра, а то и дольше. И она уж точно дождется его похитителя раньше… Если он без сознания или просто спит, можно попробовать его разбудить. Это немного жестоко, но у них будет больше шансов уйти. Она могла бы попробовать снять наручники той же шпилькой, которой открыла дверь…

Элли снова подошла к кровати. Разобраться бы, насколько крепко он спит. Губы бледные, под глазами – темные круги: должно быть много крови потерял…

Черт, Харди, почему ты не можешь просто сидеть в офисе с девяти до шести, как другие нормальные люди?

Потому что, пока он сидит в офисе, «других людей» где-то убивают, насилуют, похищают.

Элли вздохнула. Ей очень хотелось снова разозлиться на него за то, что из-за него  она бросила мальчишек посреди ночи, поехала непонятно куда, ввязалась непонятно во что и вообще не знает, доживет ли до утра. Она бы с удовольствием на него сейчас наорала. Если бы он не лежал тут полумертвый, а ей не приходилось бы напрягать глаза, чтобы разглядеть, поднимается ли еще его грудь – дышит ли он…

Черт, опять эта грудь.

Элли осмотрелась по сторонам в попытках найти что-нибудь, чем можно было бы укрыть бывшего шефа до утра.

Ничего похожего на одеяло, как назло.

Стараясь не очень шуметь, она открыла один из шкафов и, наконец, обнаружила стопку чистого белья. Она развернула простынь, достаточно большую, чтобы хватило на всю его длинную шотландскую фигуру.

Элли затаила дыхание и бережно укрыла Харди почти по самый подбородок.

В этот момент у нее зазвонил телефон.

Харди вздрогнул.

Элли отпрянула и, шепотом чертыхаясь, попыталась отключить телефон.

Глаза Харди распахнулись. Непонимание, осознание, паника промелькнули в них за одно мгновение. Элли, словно загипнотизированная, застыла на месте, в ужасе от того, что могло случиться дальше. И случилось.

Харди  завертел головой и всем телом рванулся вперед. Видимо, потревоженная рана дала о себе знать, потому что он застонал, потерял равновесие и опрокинулся обратно на подушку. Левая рука дернулась и чуть не опрокинула капельницу. К счастью, Элли, наконец, вышла из ступора и вовремя успела ее подхватить.

– Тшш-ш-ш! Тихо, тихо… Это я… Все хорошо… – она наклонилась над ним и взяла его за плечо. Он все еще пытался вырваться. Только когда ей удалось посмотреть ему в глаза, его взгляд стал осмысленным.

– Миллер… – прохрипел он, успокаиваясь, но по-прежнему тяжело дыша. – Получила мое послание?..

– Да. Черт возьми, ты испортил мне месть: это я должна была засунуть жучок тебе в штаны, помнишь?

– Не волнуйся, ты еще можешь это сделать – он был не в штанах…

– Я даже не хочу знать, _где_ он был. Я не отказалась бы узнать, где сейчас _мы_.

– В смысле? Из нас двоих ты была… в сознании, когда ехала сюда.

– Да но… Я в том смысле, что… Что происходит? Почему ты здесь? Без сознания?

– В меня стреляли. На улице… А потом… не уверен. Черт, голова… – он сморщился от боли. – Я надеюсь, ты не одна приехала.

– То есть? А с кем я должна была приехать?

– Черт, Миллер! Не говори, что ты в одиночку поехала меня спасать?

– Я не знала, что тебя надо спасать! Черт возьми.

– Я оставил тебе маячок на крайний случай – чтобы, если что-то случится со мной, ты вызвала подкрепление и мы вместе накрыли этих козлов… Кем бы они ни были… Это был план.

– План – дерьмо. Совершенно отстойный план!

– Да, но он бы сработал, если бы ты не сваляла дурака! Какой смысл был соваться сюда одной, без оружия?

– У меня есть перцовый баллончик. Правда, у него истек срок годности. Как думаешь, это негуманно – прыскать маньяку в лицо просроченным баллончиком?

– Это не маньяк…

– А кто это? Ты знаешь, кто тебя похитил?

– Нет… Хотя… Догадываюсь. Мы скоро узнаем наверняка: твой телефон точно всех тут разбудил. Тебя не учили отключать звук на слежке?

Элли бросила взгляд на экран телефона.

– Это, кстати, Боб звонил. Потом прислал смс. Они там нашли твою машину. В двух кварталах от дома, пустую. И следы крови на дороге.

– Знаю, – Харди покосился на свою руку. – Кстати. Ты заметила, какая машина стояла снаружи?

– Понятия не имею. Я не очень-то в них…

– О, боже, Миллер, ты же водишь!

– Да, а еще у меня есть телефон, но это не значит, что я помню, из каких чертовых букв состоит его китайское название. Серая, окей? Она была серая. Кажется.

– Так… – он перевел дух и прикрыл глаза. То-то, нечего ругаться на спасителя, когда сам еле дышишь.

– Что будем делать? У меня есть шпилька, я уже открыла ей дверь и…

– Нет. Раз уж мы здесь, закончим начатое.

– Что?

– Выясним, в чем дело. В меня стреляли, Миллер. Может быть, похищение Тома Тейлора и было не совсем похищением, но мой случай точно как-то связан с ним.

– Ладно. Но ты не думаешь, что здесь опасно?

– Было бы менее опасно, если бы вместо просроченного баллончика ты захватила с собой пару полицейских…

Он замолчал. Элли надулась. Вот с ним всегда так: когда его нет, ты на стенку лезешь от беспокойства или от того, что тебе просто вынь да положь нужны его помощь и совет. Когда он рядом – хочется его просто придушить его же галстуком.

Видимо, Харди прочитал ее мысли, потому что немного смущенно продолжил:

– Впрочем, я не думаю, что мой похититель хочет меня убить.

– Да? Тогда он явно с тобой не работал. Но с чего ты так уверен?

– Зачем бы ей тогда понадобилось сначала лечить меня?

– Логично. Ээ… «Ей»?

– Мне, – дверь открылась, и, обернувшись, Элли увидела высокую темноволосую женщину. Несмотря на то, что она была безоружна и вообще выглядела совершенно нормально, Элли инстинктивно шагнула поближе к кровати, чтобы загородить Харди, и полезла в сумочку. Где этот чертов баллончик?

– Миллер, Миллер… Не надо, – Харди попытался дотянуться до нее, но наручники не позволили. Однако это все же подействовало. Она оглянулась.

– А? Кто это? Ты ее знаешь?

– Да. Мисс Дедалас, доброе… ээ… утро? Это детектив-инспектор Элли Миллер, мы работаем вместе. Миллер, это мисс Дедалас, глава фирмы, производящей кардиостимуляторы. Один из них – у мистера Тэйлора. Еще один – у того человека, погибшего в окрестностях Бродчерча полгода назад. Мы встречались сегодня утром… Это ведь было сегодня утром?

– Что?! Так ты не был утром у врача?! Черт тебя подери, Харди, ты заставил меня волноваться, а на самом деле даже на прием не записывался!

– Ну, теперь-то точно придется записаться…

Элли закусила губу. Его было жалко и в то же время ужасно хотелось стукнуть.

– Тогда мисс Дедалас было нечего мне сказать. Вероятно, что-то изменилось?

– Детектив Харди, я посоветовала бы вам сильно не напрягаться. Вы всего несколько часов назад схватили пулю и получили разряд встроенного дефибриллятора…

Элли ахнула и бросила на Харди самый строгий взгляд рассерженной матери, на который только была способна в таких условиях.

Неразумное чадо, упрямо поджав губы – очевидно, чтобы случайно не застонать при взрослых – не обратило на Элли ни малейшего внимания и серьезно хмурилось, ожидая, что скажет подозревамая/похитительница.

– Вы правы, утром я сказала вам не все. И ни за что не передумала бы, если бы не ваши последние слова, когда мы прощались.

– Какие слова? – Элли начинало казаться, она смотрит фильм на иностранном языке.

– Про ваше сердце. До этого вы были просто копом, лезущим не в свое дело. С такими я уже встречалась не раз. Но после этих слов я поняла: вы тоже в опасности. И я не ошиблась. Я приехала в Бродчерч, хотела проследовать за вами до дома, чтобы там поговорить спокойно. Но тут появился он…

– _Кто_ он?

– _Он_? – Элли не помешали бы субтитры.

– Тот, кто в меня стрелял.

– Я не знаю, кто он, – покачала головой мисс Дедалас. – Хотя я играю с ним уже давно. Точнее, _против_ него.

– Играете?

– Да. В игру на человеческие жизни.


	6. Chapter 6

– Так, – Харди воспользовался драматической паузой и слегка откашлялся. Обе женщины удивленно посмотрели на него. – Это звучит как начало длинной истории. Если вы не против… гхм… мне не очень-то удобно смотреть на вас в таком положении, – он приподнял скованное запястье.

Мисс Дедалас как будто секунду колебалась, однако потом, решительно шагнув к нему, достала из кармана ключ.

– Да, конечно. Это было сделано только ради вашей же безопасности. Надеюсь, вы меня понимаете. Я не хотела, чтобы вы встали с кровати или еще чего доброго, ушли из дома в таком состоянии.

– А он мог… – поспешила кивнуть Элли.

– Ни в каком я не состоянии!

– Видите? – Элли показала на него пальцем.

Мисс Дедалас, однако, и не подумала улыбнуться. Но наручники все же сняла и помогла Харди приподнять подушку так, чтобы он мог сесть. Он неловко подтянул простынь, накинутую Элли и скрипнул зубами. Элли понимала, что его наверняка ужасно бесят их взгляды, да и беспомощность больного, с которой он никогда не умел нормально справляться. Она попыталась отвести взгляд, будто ничего особенного не происходило.

– Итак, мисс Дедалас? – поторопил он снова замолчавшую женщину.

– Меня зовут Афина.

– Ого, – не удержалась Элли. – У вас, наверное, греческие корни или…

– Миллер! Мы так до утра ничего не услышим.

– Нет, напротив. Я совершенно местная, уверяю вас. Отец взял себе псевдоним, когда только начинал свое дело. Настоящая фамилия казалась ему недостаточно звучной для того, кто собирается усовершенствовать человека, понимаете? А меня назвал так, надеясь, что я поддержу его знамя. Определил мою судьбу, можно сказать. У греческой Афины, вы же знаете, две роли в мифологии: она богиня мудрости и…

– Войны, – мрачно закончил Харди.

– Справедливой войны, – поправила его Афина. – Она всегда помогала героям и спасала тех, чьи дела на земле еще не были завершены.

– Ясно. Так с кем же воюете вы?

– Это случилось четыре года назад. Незадолго до смерти отца. Они с группой ассистентов работали над ограниченной партией приборов новой модели. Все шло неплохо, но отец был не уверен в отлаженности принципа, и, уже когда партия была готова, внезапно передумал продавать и пускать в производство такие кардиостимуляторы. Требуется доработка, говорил он. Однако на доработку не хватило времени.

– Он скончался?

– Да. Его собственное сердце остановилось совершенно внезапно. Кто бы мог подумать: он спас стольких людей, столько жизней продлил… Но он ничего не смог сделать для себя.

– Так часто случается с хорошими людьми, – тихо кивнула Элли.

– После его смерти мы списали экспериментальную партию, как он и велел. Закрутилась работа над переустройством компании в связи со сменой руководства, кадровые перестановки, новые контракты, позволившие нам не только удержаться на плаву, но и развиваться дальше, как того хотел отец. И вдруг неожиданно два года спустя в местной газете появилась новость о том, что некий мужчина средних лет скоропостижно скончался из-за неправильной работы кардиостимулятора. _Нашего_ кардиостимулятора.

– Но ведь такое бывает. Не так часто, как раньше, но… – не столько спросил, сколько сказал Харди. У Элли тоскливо заныло под ложечкой. В последний год она уже почти не вспоминала об этом волшебном моторчике, не дающем ему умереть. Но Харди никогда не мог о нем забыть.

– Во-первых, с _нашими_ приборами такого не случалось уже много лет. Во-вторых, сбой кардиостимулятора почти никогда не происходит «вдруг». Обычно пациенты замечают, что стали хуже себя чувствовать и обращаются к врачу, так как на этот счет их, как вы помните, инструктируют. Однако этот человек, судя по статье, прекрасно чувствовал себя и умер совершенно внезапно. Мне повезло, что новость не успела распространиться и не дошла до конкурирующих фирм. К счастью, погибший был одиноким человеком, и мне не пришлось иметь дела с убитыми горем родственниками. Я лично поехала в газету, приложила все свои способности к убеждению – а также изрядный капитал – чтобы они опровергли новость и замяли это дело. Затем настал черед больницы. Там пришлось выложиться еще основательнее. Зато я получила информацию… Когда пришли результаты вскрытия, оказалось, что в кардиостимуляторе действительно произошел фатальный сбой, сердце не выдержало навязанного ему ритма. И это в самом деле был наш прибор. Сомневаться не приходилось. Вот только… Таких приборов мы не выпускали. Это был кардиостимулятор из списанной экспериментальной партии отца. Кто-то, вероятно, забрал ее и продал. И вот теперь – последствия. Я не могла выяснить, кто это сделал – не сохранилось никаких документов, никаких свидетельств. Даже если кто-то что-то видел – прошло два года, и сейчас было бы невозможно допрашивать свидетелей. Я стала отслеживать других людей, получивших такие кардиостимуляторы. Это было словно искать черную кошку в темной комнате. Да еще и не быть уверенной, что она там. Однако, спустя несколько месяцев мне, наконец, удалось. Я выследила одного покупателя в Уэльсе. Поехала туда. Но… когда я приехала – он был мертв. Несчастный случай, авария на дороге. Как такое могло случиться, и главное – почему? Когда такой случай повторился – на этот раз на другом конце страны, я поняла: он, тот продавец, тоже выслеживал их, одного за другим и убивал раньше, чем правда о кардиостимуляторах моего отца всплывет на поверхность. Я не знаю, зачем он это делает, ведь он наверняка продал их нелегально, через посредников, и больницы не знали ни продавца, ни поставщика, ни истории приборов… Наконец удача повернулась ко мне лицом – я стала обгонять его. Я нашла одного за другим нескольких человек раньше, чем до них добрался он. Я заплатила им за молчание и в частном порядке организовала операции по замене кардиостимулятора. Но мы продолжаем играть. Пока что я веду счет. У меня есть деньги, связи, информация. У него – только его мания. Он не боится оступиться, его не страшат сопутствующие потери. Его ничто не держит на одном месте. Наверняка он легко меняет имена, города, профессии. Поэтому, я не знаю, кто он и где. Вероятно, когда-то давно он был одним из ассистентов моего отца. Или же ассистенток – я не удивлюсь, если это окажется женщина. Хотя их было немного. Он очень хорошо заметает следы. Только здесь, в Бродчерче, ему не повезло. Здесь оказались два его «пациента». Он всего полгода назад убил того несчастного бродягу, Паркера. А мне удалось найти второго – Тэйлора.

– Это вы похитили Тэйлора?

– Я вас умоляю, детектив, никого я не похищала! Я позвонила мистеру Тэйлору, объяснила ему, что по ошибке нашей компании в его кардиостимуляторе может быть неисправность. Попросила его согласиться на операцию и принять от нас крупную сумму в знак компенсации. Разумеется, он согласился. Мы встретились в одной из наших частных клиник в Саутгемтоне, операция прошла успешно, но некоторое время он еще не мог вернуться домой, чтобы не возбудить подозрений. Я сняла этот коттедж на время его полной реабилитации. Вчера он вернулся к жене, я даже сама подвезла его в Бродчерч – нам было по пути.

– Почему он ничего не сказал жене?    

Афина хмыкнула.

– А сами не понимаете? Вы разве сказали дочери, когда заболели? А когда легли на операцию?

– Он даже мне не сказал, – шепнула Элли.

– Ну вот. Он боялся, что она будет беспокоиться, подумает, что он делает это из-за денег… Хотя в каком-то смысле так и было, но… Все-таки у него не было выбора. Или один риск сейчас – или страх каждый день.

Она помедлила немного, прежде чем продолжать. И теперь самоуверенное выражение на ее лице сменилось чем-то вроде… стыда.

– Я допустила ошибку. Не надо было так спешить. Если бы я получше подготовила Тэйлора, приехала сама, поговорила с ним лично… Может быть, даже с его женой… Возможно, этой паники вокруг его исчезновения не поднялось бы, вы не ввязались бы в это дело и он не заинтересовался бы вами.

– Что значит, «он не заинтересовался бы»? Это полиции давно пора заинтересоваться этим ненормальным! А теперь он выдал себя, мы знаем, что он в Бродчерче. Если вы окажете нам содействие, мы найдем его. Почему вы не заявили раньше?

– На кону репутация моего отца. Не важно, кто продал прототипы, на них все равно наша фамилия. Я не могла позволить полиции и газетам поливать грязью того, кто, как вы верно заметили, – она повернулась к Элли впервые за все время разговора. – Был хорошим человеком.

– Ему повезло иметь такую дочь, как вы, – кивнула Элли.

– Я не понимаю, почему он не бросит это дело? – Харди, как всегда, не терпел затягивающихся сентиментальностей. – Он ведь видит, что вы работаете над тем, чтобы замести его следы. Почему он не оставил это вам?

– Может быть, его жертвы что-то знают о нем?

– Но тогда он бы убил и тех, кому заменили неисправный кардиостимулятор. Однако их он не тронул, так ведь, мисс Дедалас?

– Да. Сначала я боялась, что он может не узнать о том, что я делаю, и люди все равно пострадают. Я старалась оставлять ему какие-то намеки, послания. Но позже поняла, что он очень тщательно изучает своих жертв, прежде чем нанести удар. Уверяю вас, раз он убил Паркера, он здесь уже очень давно. Он мог учить ваших детей, или работать с вами, или выпивать в баре, приглядываясь при этом, сколько алкоголя вы можете себе позволить.

– Ну что ж, все ясно. Сейчас мы с детективом Миллер вернемся в Бродчерч. И просим вас как можно скорее приехать туда для дачи показаний. Желательно, чтобы вы захватили с собой все документы, какие сможете отыскать, касательно сотрудников, работавших у вас и уволившихся после смерти вашего отца.

– Вы можете гарантировать, что это не попадет в газеты?

– Мисс Дедалас, вы не в том положении, чтобы торговаться, – снова вскипел Харди. Элли даже не могла его осуждать. У нее самой голова шла кругом от бессонной ночи и всей этой  запутанной истории. А каково же должно быть ему… – Вы выдали себя. Теперь этот человек знает, что вы связались с полицией. Вы можете гарантировать, что он не последует за вами и не избавится от партнера по игре?

– Мы не партнеры. Мы соперники.

– Тем более.

– Хорошо. Я приеду.

– Отлично.

Харди, видимо, хотел отцепить капельницу, но правая рука не слушалась, и он в замешательстве уставился на левую.

Элли сделала шаг вперед, но Афина была ближе. Она со вздохом покачала головой и, прежде чем, освободить Харди от иголок, датчиков и прочих ненавистных ему оков больницы, спросила:

– Уверены, что не хотите остаться здесь до утра и отдохнуть?

– Нет, нам нужно ехать. У нас дома дети.

– Не общие, – поспешила вставить Элли, и увидела, как Харди закатил глаза.

Харди осторожно заглянул под простынь и, кажется, вздохнул с облегчением, увидев, что хотя бы его штаны были на месте.

– Честно сказать, я хотела бы, чтобы вы остались здесь еще по одной причине. Я поняла, что вы говорили всем о своем состоянии, чтобы привлечь преступника. Но вы сказали правду: вам действительно установили кардиостимулятор три с лишним года назад. В вашем районе уже обнаружились две жертвы, что если ваш прибор тоже из этой партии? Я хотела бы проверить и убедиться…

– Я дам вам телефон своего врача и отыщу документы. Будьте уверены, резать я себя больше не позволю…

– Нет, это…

– Есть идеи, где сейчас моя рубашка?

– О, от нее пришлось избавиться. Можете забрать с собой простынь.

Элли хихикнула.

Харди скрипнул зубами и усилием воли заставил себя встать с кровати. В первую секунду Элли показалось, что он упадет, и она снова непроизвольно шагнула к нему. Он покачнулся, но, сам удержал равновесие. Элли сделала вид, что собиралась подать ему его плащ и уставилась на коврик у кровати. Харди неловко вдел в рукав одну руку, вторая безжизненно висела, как нечто чужое. Видимо, заметив это, Афина устремилась к шкафчику около компьютера.

– Скоро местный наркоз совсем отойдет, боль будет адская. Вот, возьмите, – она протянула ему какие-то таблетки. – И не забудьте завтра сходить в больницу сделать перевязку.

– Я напомню, – кивнула Элли с улыбкой. – Спасибо, что подлатали его.

– Ну, если бы не я, его бы вообще не пришлось подлатывать…

– Увидимся завтра, мисс Дедалас, – сказал Харди, и прошел мимо нее так, как будто знал, куда идет.  
  


***

– Ты же понимаешь, что теперь тебе нельзя будет вести дело. Ты потерпевший.

– Прекрасно, наконец-то хоть появится польза от того, что ты теперь инспектор.

– Эй! – Элли шлепнула его по плечу, и у нее тут же сердце ушло в пятки: это же не та рука, да?

Харди поморщился. Черт, все-таки та самая!

– Прости я…

– Не подумала, ага. Ничего, она еще почти ничего не чувствует.

– Почти?

– Пальцев не чувствует точно. Итак, ты будешь вести расследование и докладывать мне обо всем происходящем. Я буду консультировать.

Элли подумала, что Харди нарочно спровоцировал ее, чтобы теперь давить на чувство вины и манипулировать ею, как его черной душе угодно.

– Посмотрим, –  сказала Элли.

Некоторое время они ехали в молчании. В какой-то момент Харди задремал и стукнулся головой о стекло сбоку.

– Может, сядешь сзади, поспишь?

– Не, – пробормотал он. – Не хочу спать, когда приедем домой… Дэйзи может испугаться.

– Поздновато ты спохватился, – фыркнула Элли.

– Я это не планировал.

– Вообще-то планировал.

– Не совсем это!

– Да, не совсем, на самом деле ты предпочел бы встретиться с настоящим похитителем-убийцей. Эх, жаль, не довелось! – она сбавила скорость и достала с заднего сиденья плед. – На, возьми, положи под голову хоть...

– Спасибо. Я все равно не…

– …Надоело слушать, как ты отбиваешь дробь лбом о стекло. Я разбужу тебя, когда подъедем.

 

***

Когда они подъехали, в доме горел свет. Харди было так стыдно, что он малодушно пожалел, что не спит. Как он мог так напугать Дэйзи? Да к тому из-за чего? Из-за человека, который согласился скрыть преступление за неплохую взятку. Пытаясь заглушить собственное чувство стыда, Харди искал виноватых и, разумеется, упирался в чертова Тома Тэйлора и мисс Как-ее-там Дедалас. Харди был твердо намерен во всем этом разобраться, даже если кто-нибудь из них будет очень недоволен…

Но пока что ему пришлось иметь дело с недовольством собственной дочери.

– Папа! – Дэйзи выскочила на порог, как только Миллер остановила машину.

Харди сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя выйти на прохладный предрассветный воздух. Плащ съехал с правого плеча, и он едва успел придержать его. Однако Дэйзи была уже рядом.

– Господи, что с тобой случилось!

– Шальная пуля… – пробормотал Харди, не решаясь посмотреть ей в глаза. – Не переживай, это всего лишь рука. К тому же, мне повезло: меня похитил врач.

– Что? Зачем?

– Очевидно, чтобы спасти.

– Па-ап? О чем ты? Я не понимаю ни слова… Тебе плохо?

Он, наконец, встретился с ней взглядом. На ее лице было это знакомое сочетание раздражения и беспокойства. Он видел, что теперь, когда опасность миновала, ей очень хочется завершить то, что не смог сделать вчерашний стрелок. Харди повестил голову. У нее были все права злиться.

– Прости, милая… Мне очень жаль… Я тебя… заставил волноваться. Обещаю, это был последний дерьмовый план в моей жизни.

– Не обещай того, что не сможешь выполнить. Элли, спасибо, что привезла его.

– Не за что, – кивнула та, потом наклонилась к Дэйзи и что-то шепнула ей – Харди не смог разобрать.

– Ладно, – вздохнула Дэйзи и посмотрела на него уже немного теплее. – Пойдем в дом, тебе надо отдохнуть.

– Угу, – он даже не стал сопротивляться, когда она подставила ему плечо. – До завтра, Миллер. И… прости… То есть… спасибо.

– Всегда пожалуйста. Хотя… Надеюсь, такое будет не _всегда_. Будьте осторожны, оба – неожиданно серьезно сказала она. – Он ведь еще где-то здесь… Я поеду в участок, а потом – на место преступления. Там могут быть какие-то следы. Жду тебя с показаниями, как только почувствуешь себя лучше.

Харди кивнул. Он уже с трудом держался на ногах. Мысли путались, а вроде бы знакомые слова не желали складываться в предложения.

Он почти не помнил, как Дэйзи довела его до комнаты, помогла раздеться и лечь в постель. Но он помнил, как перед уходом она присела на краешек кровати, осторожно откинула пряди волос у него со лба и поцеловала.

– Спокойной ночи, пап.

За окном уже начинало рассветать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я очень плохо разбираюсь в том, как все это на самом деле работает. Так что, если что, просто примите художественную условность. XD


	7. Chapter 7

Шевелиться не хотелось. Кажется, он проспал весь остаток ночи в одном положении. Шея одеревенела, голова была, как железная гиря. Такие привязывают ногам утопленников, чтобы сделать их утопленниками. Непонятно откуда взявшееся жутковатое сравнение напугало Харди, и он открыл глаза.

Сколько времени?

По привычке он потянулся за телефоном.

Черт!

Телефон разбился вчера вечером, упал на дорогу. А рука, сделавшая неосторожное движение, сразу же напомнила обо всем остальном…

Ч-ч-черррт!

Тяжело дыша, он свалился обратно на подушку.

 Раздался короткий тройной стук в дверь, и, не дожидаясь ответа, в комнату влетела Дэйзи.

– Пап? Все нормально? Ты как?

– Порядок… Почему ты не на учебе?

– Сегодня суббота. И вообще, могу я взять день, чтобы позаботиться о больном отце?

– Я не больной…

– Еще какой больной. На, – она взяла с тумбочки стакан и таблетки. – Сейчас соберешься, и поедем в больницу.

– Нет, Миллер ждет меня в участке.

– Ничего страшного, подождет.

– Дэйз, если бы я вел дело, я притащил бы свидетеля в участок за шиворот посреди ночи. И вообще, официально я все еще веду дело, так что мне надо тащить себя, а то пострадает моя репутация справедливого тирана.

– Ты не тиран. И не свидетель. Ты потерпевший, – она пожала плечами, а Харди скривился. Это определение делало его не только жалким, но еще и бесполезным.

Впрочем, он сам виноват, нечего было лезть под пули. Не хватало еще, чтобы сейчас к нему приставили каких-нибудь балбесов из охраны свидетелей, которые вообще не дадут ему шагу ступить за порог… Хотя… может быть, и не приставят. Сегодня же…

– Суббота, ты говоришь? – переспросил он, воодушевившись. В кои-то веки пресловутая «нехватка ресурсов полиции» могла сыграть ему на руку.

– Да, и, возможно, травматология работает не весь день, так что лучше тебе не очень долго собираться.

 

***

В больнице Харди не мог не присматриваться к каждому проходящему мимо врачу или пациенту, прикидывая: не мог ли кто-нибудь из них быть убийцей. Он был здесь незадолго до покушения. Работник морга, выдавший ему бумаги Паркера, к тому же знал, что его интересует это дело. Нужно будет вернуться сюда. Однако прямо сейчас его ждали в участке.

– Я видел вас здесь на днях, с той женщиной-детективом, – поделился разговорчивый медбрат, делавший ему перевязку.

По словам врача, над раной поработал искусный хирург, дальнейшего вмешательства не требовалось – только покой и регулярные перевязки. 

– Отсюда поступил вызов, – кивнул Харди.

– Да, я знаю. Эта миссис Коннолли настоящая истеричка. Надеюсь, ваша коллега сможет остановить весь этот бардак. Тут работают порядочные люди, не хотелось бы, чтобы они пострадали из-за чьих-то домыслов.

– А вы уверены, что это домыслы?

– Разумеется. Я присутствовал на операции ее мужа. Это был самый обыкновенный аппендицит. Ну, за исключением того, что случай оказался тяжелым, начался сепсис, и…

– Ладно, – остановил его Харди. Ему было совершенно не до этого. Однако он все-таки не удержался и спросил. – А у мистера Коннолли не было проблем с сердцем случайно?

– С сердцем? Нет, с чего вы взяли?

– Да нет, так.

– Это потому что у вас они есть? Простите, я… слышал ваш разговор с коллегой.

– Вы тут много всего слышите, да? Мистер…

– Браун. Джек Браун. Можно просто Джек. Да, это само собой получается – столько людей проходит мимо, и не хочешь слышать, а услышишь…

«Джек Браун» – имя почти как «господин Никто», и захочешь – не запомнишь. Как там говорила мисс Дедалас: «Он легко меняет имена, города, профессии»?

– Давно вы здесь работаете, мистер Браун?

– Год с небольшим. Переехал из Бристоля, никак не мог там работу найти. Ну что ж, мы закончили.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Харди, уже привычным движением накидывая плащ на один рукав. – До свидания.

– До следующего раза. Постарайтесь, чтоб вас не пристрелили до тех пор, – жизнерадостно улыбнулся Браун, очевидно довольный своей шуткой.

Харди вложил все усилия в самый уничтожающий из своих взглядов.

 

***

В участке было шумно, несмотря на субботу. Однако менее шумно, чем можно было бы ожидать, учитывая масштаб дела. Свои показания о прошлой ночи и предшествующем расследовании Харди дал сержанту, потому что Миллер в соседней допросной разговаривала с Тэйлорами.

Харди хотел застать всех троих, прежде чем они уйдут, и уже подумывал вломиться в камеру – благо официально с дела его еще не сняли. Но тут его окликнула лично глава подразделения Кларк:

– Детектив-инспектор Харди, зайдите ко мне в кабинет, пожалуйста.

Черт!

Харди бросил тоскливый взгляд на дверь допросной и поковылял к Кларк.

*

– Прежде чем вы что-то скажете: то, что произошло вчера, было случайностью, а не спланированной операцией, – с порога выпалил он.

– Большое спасибо за пояснение, – саркастически скривила губы Кларк. – А то я терялась в догадках: если это спланированная операция, почему она так хреново спланирована? а если это случайность, как, черт подери, детектив Миллер узнала, где вас искать?! – последнее предложение уже наверняка было слышно в соседнем кабинете.

– Детектив Миллер знала, что я ношу с собой отслеживающее устройство с тех пор как заподозрил, что дело как-то связано с кардиостимуляторами…

– Вы так боитесь за свою жизнь? Что ж, покажите устройство.

– Оно… сейчас не со мной…

– Что, перестали бояться? После покушения? Что-то не сходится, Алек. Не пудрите мне мозги, думаете, я оказалась на этом посту за красивые глаза? Вы спланировали операцию. Вот только все полетело к чертям собачьим. И теперь мне не только придется снять лучшего детектива с дела, но и, скорее всего, передать само дело в вышестоящие инстанции.

– Как?!

– Так. Большая часть преступлений произошла не в нашем регионе. Что же касается преступной халатности на производстве и утечки информации в крупной компании – это вообще другая история. Серьезная история.

– Но… а… А как же Паркер? Это убийство, и произошло оно в нашем городе.

– Доказать, что это убийство, уже почти невозможно. Только если сам убийца придет к вам и сознается.

– А… постойте…а… – он схватился за соломинку. – А покушение на меня? Не думайте, что я не заявлю в полицию.

– Вашим делом занимается детектив Миллер с командой. Однако ей придется работать с тем, что есть: ваши показания, данные криминалистов, данные с камер наблюдения, если таковые обнаружатся… Но все, что касается Афины Дедалас и ее компании… скорей всего нам не удастся до этого добраться.

– Черт…

– Именно.

– Она здесь? Мисс Дедалас? Я могу с ней поговорить?

– Она была здесь. С адвокатом. И она пока что не хочет с вами говорить.

– Проклятье!

– Алек… – неожиданно это прозвучало теплее, чем ее предыдущие слова. Харди насторожился. – Успокойтесь, пожалуйста. Мы все равно снимаем вас с дела. Вы сами поставили меня в такое положение. Поэтому лучшее, что вы сейчас можете сделать – это взять небольшой отпуск и восстановить здоровье.

– Мне не нужен отпуск! Вы обращаетесь со мной, как будто я совершил самострел. А я не…

– Это не так. Вы сделали все, что могли. Но вы совершили ошибку. Я не хочу, чтобы вам – и нам – пришлось за нее расплачиваться.

– В отпуск я не пойду, – упрямо повторил Харди.

– Что ж, как хотите, – Кларк пожала плечами. – В таком случае, у меня есть для вас дело.

– Дело?

– Да. Ну, не в этом смысле «дело». Просто кое-что, с чем нужно разобраться. Поскольку Элли занимается произошедшим вчера покушением, заявление, над которым она до этого работала, мне придется передать вам. Мы не станем открывать дело, и вам нужно заняться бумагами и донести эту информацию до миссис Коннолли.

– Вы пытаетесь сплавить меня из офиса, так?

– Я пытаюсь использовать ваши знания и навыки с максимальной пользой, какая возможна в данных обстоятельствах. Да, и возьмите с собой Десая и Уильямса.

– Возьму Боба, он приглядит за мной, – прорычал Харди, и вышел, не дожидаясь позволения.

*

Он все-таки успел увидеть Миллер и Тэйлоров, когда они уже вышли из камеры для допросов. Тэйлор вжал голову в плечи при виде его, и Харди догадался, что Тому, вероятно, много про него рассказывали…

– Мистер Тэйлор, это детектив-инспектор Харди, – поспешила вставить Миллер прежде чем Харди успел открыть рот, и сразу же повернулась к нему. – Привет. Как ты..?

– В норме, – кивнул он. – Вот мы и встретились, мистер Тэйлор.

– Детектив-инспектор, я… – начал мямлить Тэйлор. – Я во всем сознался, и готов понести какое угодно наказание… Я… вы должны понимать… я сделал это, не потому что деньги… Я испугался. Просто испугался.

Харди заметил, как Фиона мягко, но уверенно сжала локоть мужа и ободряюще похлопала его по руке. Она его простила, – подумал Харди. Поняла и простила. Внутри у него бурлила какая-то дикая смесь горечи, зависти, раздражения, возмущения и… восхищения.

Внезапная мысль промелькнула на задворках сознания. Что, если бы тогда, давным-давно, он решился рассказать Тесс о том, каким бездонным кошмаром был для него каждый раз, когда он просто оставался один в темной комнате, а единственными его спутницами были чудовищная боль и мертвая девочка? Что бы она сделала? Она бы, наверное, упрекнула его в том, что он заставляет ее чувствовать себя виноватой... Ай, да какой в этом сейчас толк – он все равно не смог бы ей сказать…

Ему вдруг резко расхотелось с ними говорить. В конце концов, что они могли дать для продвижения расследования? А очная ставка с их совестью его больше не интересовала.

– Это не важно. Ваше дело ведет детектив Миллер. Отчитывайтесь перед ней, – мрачно сказал он.

– Детектив Харди, я хотела еще раз попросить у вас прощения за Тома, и за… себя, – смущенно сказала миссис Тэйлор. – Если бы я не подняла панику, ничего бы не случилось.

– А вы так легко простили мужа, миссис Тэйлор? За то, что он рискнул жизнью, пренебрег вашим доверием, скрыл преступление… Может быть, потому что на самом деле вы обо всем знали, а паника была показной? Почему вы не заявили в полицию в тот самый вечер, когда мистер Тэйлор не вернулся домой? Ты спрашивала об этом, Миллер?

– Я… я же объясняла вам: я легла спать раньше, думала, что Том просто задерживается на работе, как обычно… – миссис Тэйлор явно была напугана его внезапной вспышкой.

– Можно тебя на пару слов? – Миллер взяла его за локоть и потянула в другой конец холла. – Что ты делаешь, черт подери?!

– Миллер, они забирают у нас дело Дедалас.

– Я знаю. Это не значит, что надо бросаться на людей.

– Все, что у тебя есть – это Бродчерч.

– Я знаю, моя команда уже просматривает данные с камер. Потом поеду на место преступления. Хочешь со мной? Твоя машина до сих пор там, они не стали ничего трогать.

– Отлично, сообщи мне, если что-нибудь найдешь.

– Твой телефон же разбился.

– Черт! Хорошо, я найду тебя позже.

– Как?

– Приеду в участок.

– А если меня не будет в участке?

– Я разберусь, Миллер.

– Опять твои шпионские штучки? Ну-ка, признавайся, где он? – на этот раз ей потребовалось уже совсем немного времени, чтобы найти маячок. – Постой, если твой телефон сломался, это что же, выходит, ты шпионишь за мной со своего домашнего компьютера?

– Еще из офиса… Не принимай это на свой счет. Я слежу не за тобой – только за твоими куртками.

– А вдруг бы моя куртка гуляла где-нибудь… я не знаю… с Грязным Брайаном, а?

– С Брайаном? Нет, скажи ей, не стоит. Я совершенно точно знаю, где гуляет Брайан. С констеблем Что-то-там-ски.

– Это ты называешь «совершенно точно»? Стой, констебль Что-то-там-ски – это та, которая лет на двадцать его моложе?

– Он же Грязный Брайан, помнишь.

– Ладно. Слушай. Если мы что-то найдем, я придумаю, как дать тебе знать. Алек, – она вдруг подошла совсем близко, и первым импульсом Харди было отстраниться. Однако Миллер всего лишь поправила перекрутившуюся на спине перевязь. – Алек, ты не думал о том, чтобы на какое-то время залечь на дно, а? Этот человек все еще где-то в Бродчерче…

– Не называй меня Алек. Особенно, когда вместе с Кларк пытаешься отправить меня на пенсию.

– Я не… Ты невозможен!

– Мне надо идти. У меня теперь другое дело, если хочешь знать.

– Какое другое дело?

– Выяснить, откуда в доме миссис Коннолли взялся кусок картонки.

Дверь хлопнула. С мрачным удовольствием он почти спиной почувствовал, как Миллер зажмурилась.

 

***

Доверял ли он Миллер? Несомненно. После Сэндбрука, в который она окунулась с головой, а потом всплыла и вытащила заодно его и все жалкие остатки его самоуважения, карьеры… жизни… Он бы доверил ей все что угодно. Доверяла ли она ему. Нет. Он прекрасно это видел.

Он должен был признать, он не особо-то заслужил ее доверие. Во времена первого же их совместного дело он лгал всему отделению о своем здоровье. Точнее, о его отсутствии. Потом не смог засадить за решетку человека, разрушившего все, что она когда-то любила. Потом неофициально, можно сказать, за спиной у начальства втянул ее в кошмарное расследование, окончательно уничтожившее ее веру в людей. После чего пропал на два года, ни разу не позвонив. И вот сейчас он снова повел себя мягко говоря не очень разумно. Она права. Нужно было постараться не сделать все еще хуже. Ему надо позволить ей работать, и, возможно, она справится с этим лучше, чем он. Даже почти наверняка лучше.

Харди вздохнул. А что, если нет? У них было так мало зацепок. Убийство Паркера было совершено последним, оно ближе всего к ним по времени и месту. И тем не менее, улик по нему не было вовсе. И все же имелась одна-единственная зацепка, которая еще не давала ему покоя.

Соммерс.

Бармэн-философ явно вел себя странно в их первую встречу. Харди чувствовал, что он что-то не договаривает. Было ли это что-то о Паркере или о нем самом, а может быть, даже о Харди? Не мешало бы выяснить.

Уже спустившись со ступенек, ведущих от полицейского участка к дороге, Харди вспомнил, что добраться до Кингс Армс сам он не сможет. Он тяжело вздохнул и вернулся назад в участок. На нем тут же остановились любопытные взгляды. Харди изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках.

– Боб, – окликнул он. – Ты едешь со мной. Шеф в курсе.

– Нет, – неожиданно ответил Боб, и Харди даже удивился: он не помнил, чтобы Боб хоть раз ему возражал. Да и вообще хоть кому-нибудь. – Шеф сказала, чтобы вы взяли Ниша с Фрэнком. Без обид, сэр, но они порасторопней меня будут, если… ну… мало ли что.

Харди на мгновение застыл на месте. Как реагировать, когда к тебе приставляют охрану? Он почувствовал себя ребенком, убежавшим от глупых родителей на пляж. «Как ты посмел? Это же опасно!» Это, черт возьми, ваша вина – надо было открывать это дело, когда я говорил. «Мама так волновалась!» Зря, я могу о себе позаботиться лучше, чем вы обо мне, без меня вам это дело не раскрыть, а если вы мне не доверяете – это ваша проблема.

Нет, Харди, это твоя проблема, и ты сам виноват. Эти люди – Миллер, Кларк, Боб – беспокоятся о тебе, желают тебе добра. Почему надо сразу кидаться на них?

Боб возразил ему впервые в жизни – и ради того, чтобы он взял с собой тех, кто сможет лучше его защитить, если… ну… мало ли что.

Харди решил, что был бы, пожалуй, даже тронут. Если бы его так сильно все не достало.

– Ладно, – вздохнул он и оглядел офис. – Где они хоть?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Боб, тоже оглядываясь. – Сейчас поищу, сэр, минуту.

– Аа-ай, забудь. Это того не стоит, правда. У меня на сегодня нет в планах никаких опасных операций.

С этими словами он снова пошел к дверям, раздумывая, как будет ловить такси без телефона.

– Сэр! Постойте…

Он оглянулся. Запыхавшийся Боб семенил за ним.

– Не могу их найти... Поеду с вами… Вам поручили дело Коннолли, так? Куда вас отвезти?..

– К миссис Коннолли, – пожал плечами Харди. – Только заедем кое-куда еще по дороге.

 

***

– Вы в курсе, что значит выражение «по дороге»?

– Примерно.

– Так вот, это совсем _не_ по дороге!

– Это может быть важно. Все что важно – по дороге.

Они помолчали еще немного. Потом Боб скорее грустно, чем осуждающе сказал:

– Не дело вы затеяли, сэр. Вам за это попадет. Нишу и Фрэнку попадет. Мне попадет. Но я-то, положим, ладно, чего мне терять, да я и сам согласился. Но ребят-то за что?

– Не волнуйся, Боб, я скажу, что сам заставил тебя. Шеф мне поверит, можешь не сомневаться.

Боб вздохнул и покачал головой. Харди было стыдно. Он пообещал себе, что, если он ошибается, и Соммерс ничего не знает, он бросит это дело, займется Коннолли и бумажками и не высунется из дома, пока Миллер или еще кто-нибудь не поймают убийцу. Ему надоело быть вечным источником чужих несчастий.

– Откуда там столько людей? – удивился Харди, подойдя к дверям бара.

– Со всего Бродчерча, видимо, – усмехнулся Боб. – Расслабьтесь, шеф, у людей выходной. Если в вашем словаре этого слова нет за ненадобностью, это не значит, что другие им не пользуются.

Точно, сегодня же суббота! Харди мысленно выругался. Теперь его визит в бар уж точно не останется незамеченным… Если бы он повел себя умнее, мог бы послушаться Кларк, взять отпуск, прикрыться тем, что отдыхает и заглянуть к Соммерсу в штатском… Не то, чтобы Харди когда-то носил «штатское», но… в общем, понятно. Все равно этот вариант уже отпал.

– Боб, побудь здесь, хорошо?

– Э, нет, раз уж я поехал с вами вместо Ниша и Фрэнка, черта с два я отойду от вас хоть на шаг.

Харди закатил глаза.

– Констебль Дэниэлс, приказы начальства не обсуждаются, – прошипел Харди. Однако, увидев оскорбленную мину Боба, добавил. – Ты слишком заметный. Чем меньше паники я здесь подниму, тем лучше. В том числе и для моей безопасности, ясно?

Он видел, что Боб задумался. И расценил это, как полное согласие.

– Спасибо, что подвез, – Харди похлопал его по плечу, и вылез из машины.

 

***

 Когда Харди вошел, почти никто в баре даже не оглянулся. У всех были дела поинтересней. Однако внимательный взгля хозяина моментально остановился на нем.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Соммерс.

– Здравствуйте, сэр, – Харди внутренне усмехнулся тому, что Соммерс на этот раз не назвал ни его имени, ни звания. – Полагаю, у вас появились новые вопросы ко мне?

– Вы правы. Ну, почти. На самом деле, вопросы все те же. Что вы знаете о Паркере и возможных обстоятельствах его смерти.

– Я все рассказал вам в прошлый раз, сэр, – он пожал плечами.

– Да, но в тот раз мы еще не знали, что его смерть была не случайной.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – он искренне испугался.

– Я не могу раскрывать вам деталей, но обстоятельства его смерти вызывают подозрения. И знаете, что еще у меня вызывает подозрения? Ваше лицо, когда вы говорите о Хью Паркере.

– Два виски, пожалста! – к Соммерсу подлетел какой-то веселый клиент и тут же с любопытством уставился на Харди. Харди попытался отвести глаза, но вздрогнул, когда тот вдруг обратился к нему. – Детектив Харди? Серьезно?! Вам же вроде нельзя в такие места?

Харди, который попытался было сделать вид, что его не существует, удивленно посмотрел на мальчишку в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. Где-то он его видел. Это же не может быть кто-то из парней Дэйзи, так? Этого ему только не хватало…

– Вы меня не помните что ли? Во даете! Только утром я вас перевязывал, а к концу смены вы меня уже не помните.

Черт, медбрат, как его…

– Джек Браун, – добродушно подсказал тот. – Надеюсь, вы сюда подлечиться пришли, а не по работе?

– Твой виски, – прервал его Соммерс, а затем поставил стакан и перед Харди. – И ваше пиво, сэр.

– Я не… Да, спасибо, – вовремя сориентировался Харди.

– Ладно, бывайте. Увидимся в больнице, – Джек забрал стаканы, и отчалил, с любопытством поглядывая на Харди.

– Вы не могли прийти в какой-нибудь будний день? – недовольно проворчал Соммерс.

– Если бы мог, пришел бы. Он часто здесь бывает? – кивнул он на любопытного медбрата.

– Джек-то? Ну, как все… Захаживает.

– И захаживал во времена Паркера?

– Вроде… Да ладно, вы же не..?

– Просто интересуюсь. Впрочем, вы правы, о нем позже. Мистер Соммерс, меня не покидает ощущение, что у вас еще есть, что сказать мне по этому делу.

– Где это вы схватили пулю? – кивнул Соммерс на руку Харди.

– С чего вы взяли, что это пуля?

– Просто предположил. На перелом не похоже – с гипсом повязка была бы толще. А какое-нибудь растяжение такой человек, как вы, не стал бы даже бинтовать.

– Вы очень наблюдательны, мистер Соммерс. Мне не верится, что ваш острый глаз не заметил еще чего-нибудь, что было бы связано со смертью вашего друга.

Соммерс вздохнул и огляделся. Ему явно было неуютно разговаривать с полицейским на глазах у посетителей.

– Минуту, – сказал он Харди, а затем обратился к одному из барменов, суетливо снующих взад-вперед за стойкой и будто совсем не обращавших на них внимания. – Энди, я отлучусь ненадолго. Будь здесь повнимательнее пока.

Энди кивнул. Соммерс махнул Харди рукой, приглашая его пройти за стойку в подсобное помещение.

– Итак? – нетерпеливо спросил Харди.

– Присядьте. Не волнуйтесь, это не долго, исповедоваться мне не в чем. Просто хочу вам кое-что отдать.

– Что?

– Вещи Хью.

– Что?!

– Ну, это, конечно, одно название, а не вещи. Ничего ценного – одежда, бумажки, старые фотографии. Но вам может пригодиться.

Он присел на корточки перед захламленным шкафом и начал рыться на нижней полке.

– Откуда они у вас? И почему вы сразу не сказали мне, когда я приходил в первый раз?

– Я не знал, что его убили, ясно. Догадывался, но не хотел верить… Кому это надо и зачем? И я не хотел, чтобы… – он умолк, очевидно, не решаясь расстаться с какой-то последней тайной.

– Чтобы что? Люди, да что с вами такое? Почему из вас все надо тянуть силой! Если вы сейчас мне все не расскажете по-хорошему, я позову констебля Дэниэлса, который ждет снаружи, и мы задержим вас за препятствование следствию. 

Соммерс вздохнул.

– Бедняга Хью… Он всего-то хотел летать снова. Эта мечта его и сгубила. Помните, я говорил вам, что он пытался поправить здоровье, чтобы вернуть себе работу? На самом деле врачи не хотели браться за операцию. Слишком сложный случай, говорили. А Хью все-таки был не молод. В результате он вышел на кого-то, кто предложил сделать операцию тайно, да еще и подделать документы. Клялся, что все будет чисто. Разумеется, это стоило Хью кучу денег. Он продал большую часть всего, что у него было. Но это того стоило. Операцию свою он-таки получил. И даже стал лучше себя чувствовать. Вот только с документами вышла накладка. Не знаю уж, как что произошло, только Хью судили, а те люди, что развели его, смотали удочки. И уж больше ни о каких полетах, конечно, речи быть не могло. После этого он распродал остатки всего, что у него было, переехал в Бродчерч и поселился здесь – в прямом и переносном смысле. Я сдавал ему угол в кладовой, он приглядывал за баром, когда меня не было. Становился все рассеянней и рассеянней… И вот наконец… Это.

– Кто были те люди, предложившие фальшивые документы? У него осталось хоть что-то от них?

– Хью мало говорил об этом. Предпочел забыть. Как и все остальное, кроме историй о полетах. Вот, – он, наконец, выудил из шкафа небольшую потрепанную коробку. – Если хоть что-то о них сохранилось, то оно здесь.

– Почему вы не сказали раньше? Мне или полиции, которая расследовала исчезновение Хью?

Соммерс хмыкнул.

– Думаете, они что-нибудь расследовали? Они даже толком не расспросили меня о нем. Он слишком удачно вписывался в классическую и назидательную картину «несчастный случай вследствие злоупотребления алкоголем». Узнай они историю Хью, они сделали бы из него еще большее чудовище, чем и так нарисовали его в своем воображении. И согласитесь: после них я уже не мог доверить вам такую тайну сразу. Я должен был убедиться.

Он подал Харди коробку, но невольно застыл с нею, потому что понял: Харди ни за что не унесет ее одной рукой.

– Что ж, убедились, я полагаю, – кивнул Харди неловко шевельнув локтем, висящим на перевязи.

– Я сожалею, если это как-то связано с… То есть, я в любом случае сожалею. Я помогу вам донести коробку до машины. Вы сказали, вас ждут?

 

***

Плюсы отсутствия телефона – в том, что никто не может узнать, где ты и чем занимаешься. Минусы отсутствия телефона – в том, что ты тоже не знаешь, где тот, кто тебе нужен.

Когда они вернулись в участок, Миллер не было на месте.

– Сэр, а как же миссис Коннолли? – спросил Боб, ставя коробку на стол Харди.

– Не волнуйся, Боб, я найду Десая или Уильямса.

– Лучше бы обоих, – с сомнением проворчал Боб и вышел.

Харди позвонил Миллер из офиса.

– Харди?

– Нашли что-нибудь?

– Работаем над этим. Много следов за кустами. Трава примята, ветки поломаны, но…

– Трава…

– Ага. На ней почти ничего толком не отпечатывается. Брайан говорит, размер ноги небольшой, но, судя по силе, с которой сломана одна из веток, он предположил бы, что это все же мужчина. Или очень сильная женщина. Ты точно не можешь сказать, кого видел?

– Я же говорил, – он вздохнул. – Все произошло слишком быстро. Тогда я подумал, что это мужчина. Но он был весь в черном, силуэт почти неразличим. А руки почему-то белые…

– Мужские руки?

– Не знаю. Просто белое пятно. Слушай, мне нужно, чтобы ты приехала в офис. Кажется, я кое-что нашел. Помнишь Соммерса, хозяина бара, заявившего об исчезновении бродяги Паркера? Он только что отдал мне целую коробку вещей Паркера.

– Шутишь?! Ты смотрел, что там?

– Еще нет. Мне надо разобраться с делом Коннолли, иначе  шеф меня убьет. Но я хочу, чтобы ты поехала туда как можно скорее и занялась этим. И возьми с собой Грязного Брайана. Это его голос там на заднем плане?

– Э-э… да. Брайан! – крикнула она, и Харди поморщился. – Брайан, детектив Харди хочет с тобой поговорить. Я включу громкую связь.

– Алло? – послышался недовольный голос Брайана.

– Брайан, я хочу, чтобы вы с Миллер занялись уликами по делу Хью Паркера. Я сейчас переговорю с миссис Коннолли и постараюсь к вам присоединиться. Кстати, хотел уточнить. Скажи, значит, вы так и не нашли ничего на том клочке упаковки?

– Ничего интересного. Ну, кроме того, что там _нет ничего_. Ни отпечатков мистера или миссис Коннолли, никого из тех, кто бывал у них. Отпечатки, которые там есть, смазанные и совпадений в базе нет.

– А отпечатки аптекарей?

– Возможно. Но точно не того, который рядом с домом, его проверили в первый же день.

– Ну, он и говорил, что у них реланиум давно не продается, – он почти услышал, как Миллер пожала плечами.

– А проверить тех, которые находятся дальше, чем в ста метрах, вы, конечно, не удосужились, – фыркнул Харди.

– Зачем? Состава преступления нет. Оснований для открытия дела нет. Я не получал распоряжений…

– Ах да, вас же надо просить особым образом, чтобы вы проявили инициативу. Так вот, надеюсь, с коробкой Паркера вы поработаете усерднее, – рявкнул Харди.

– Ну вот, опять, – Харди услышал, как Миллер забрала телефон, пытаясь отключить громкую связь: голос Брайана звучал чуть приглушеннее, но все еще был слышен. – Почему он никогда не может просто попросить по-хорошему? Еще удивляется, почему его прозвали Говнорожей.

Харди возмущенно вздохнул.

– Ты все еще на громкой связи!

– Прости, прости, сейчас…

– Мне казалось, этому конец!

– Конец-конец!.. Ну, по крайней мере, я так тебя не зову.

– Ты никогда и не звала, – снова услышал он Брайана.

– Правда?

– Что за вечер откровений у нас? – вспыхнула Миллер. – Заняться больше нечем что ли?

– Коробка у меня в кабинете, на столе. Между прочим, Брайан – Харди повысил голос. – У тебя тоже есть прозвище.

Он еще несколько секунд повисел на линии, с довольной улыбкой слушая, как Миллер отнекивается и оправдывается перед Грязным Брайаном. Потом повесил трубку.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне кажется, в этой главе немного Элли ООС, но мне просто нужно было, чтобы кто-то сказал эти слова, так что... Надеюсь, не перегнула. (Правда, наверное, это последнее, о чем мне следует переживать...)

 – Что значит, вы не будете открывать дело?! Не-не-не, так не пойдет! Детектив, как вас там..?

– Детектив Харди…

– Детектив Харди! Не собираюсь я ваши бумажки подписывать. Вас там не для этого держат – целую кучу полицейских! – чтобы вы бумажки выписывали! Слышите? Не за этим!

– Миссис Коннолли, существуют правила. Официальное заключение патологоанатома ясно говорит о том, что причиной смерти вашего мужа стал тяжелый случай аппендицита. Экспертиза обрывка упаковки реланиума, который вы нашли у себя дома, не дала никаких существенных результатов. Мы не можем не только связать его со смертью мистера Коннолли, но и вообще с чем-либо противозаконным.

– А как же проникновение к чужой дом? А? Разве это не противозаконно?

– Вы обнаружили следы взлома? Что-нибудь пропало? Лежало не на своих местах?

– Нет, но это ничего не меняет. У меня нет привычки запоминать, что на каких местах лежит, я могла и не заметить. К тому же взломщик мог быть очень аккуратным…

– И разбросать бумажки перед уходом?

– Нечего иронизировать! Я знаю, в чем дело: вы не знаете, как раскрыть это преступление и просто пытаетесь избавиться от меня!

– Поймите, миссис Коннолли, здесь нечего раскрывать… – со вторым ее утверждением Харди даже спорить не стал. Он провел в этом доме совсем немного времени, но голова уже звенела.

Миссис Коннолли действительно была истеричкой.

Она ни минуты не могла усидеть на месте. Поминутно вставала с одного кресла, подходила к окну, садилась в другое кресло, снова вставала, снова подходила к окну, потом к шкафу, брала какую-нибудь вещицу, вертела в руках, ставила на другое место.

Да, она легко могла забыть, где что лежало. Но она так же легко могла забыть, кто был у нее дома и мог обронить необычную бумажку.

– Нечего раскрывать? Ну, конечно! Вы хотите дождаться, пока меня тоже отравят в моем же собственном доме, как мужа! Тогда вам будет, что раскрывать! Отлично! Только я вам такого удовольствия не доставлю!

Она вдруг выскочила из комнаты, и через секунду вернулась с гигантским чемоданом.

– Можете идти, детектив. У вас наверняка есть дела поважнее, если жизнь женщины для вас пустяк.

У Харди действительно были дела поважнее, чем выслушивать глупости. Вот только…

– Что вы делаете, миссис Коннолли?

– А на что это похоже? Собираю вещи! Я не буду жить в доме, где отовсюду чувствую опасность. А полиция не желает меня защищать. Я уезжаю к сыну, в Лондон.

– Как пожелаете, только сначала мне нужно, чтобы вы пришли в участок подписать документы…

– Я что, неясно выразилась? Я не буду ничего подписывать! Не желаю облегчать вам жизнь! Вы же ничего не сделали для меня. На самом деле, вы только еще хуже меня довели. Не хочу больше слушать ваших лицемерных отговорок. Мне нельзя волноваться – в моем состоянии!

– В вашем состоянии?

– Да, – она внезапно замолчала, поняв, что сказала больше, чем хотела. Но потом, похоже, оправилась, и почти с вызовом пояснила. – Да, если хотите знать, волнение может быть смертельно опасно для меня. Так что если прямо вот здесь и сейчас я умру от разрыва сердца – это будет на вашей совести!

Харди показалось, он ослышался.

– Сердца..? – хрипло повторил он. – У вас больное сердце? Но…

– Это конфиденциальная информация. Я говорю вам, только потому что вы представляете фактор риска! – она снова порывисто подбежала к Харди и ткнула его в грудь ярко-красным пальцем. Потом продолжила с трагическим придыханием. – Да, врачи сказали, я могу умереть. Но мой Альфред так заботился обо мне! Он заставил меня лечь на операцию, поставить кардиостимулятор, он следил, чтобы я правильно питалась, вела здоровый образ жизни, не перенапрягалась… Боже правый, теперь, когда его не стало, мне что же придется искать работу?! Я умру до срока встречусь с ним…

У Харди голова шла кругом. Он должен был вернуться в участок.

– Миссис Коннолли. Я понимаю ваше решение. Не волнуйтесь, мы разберемся с бумагами. Если вы хотите уехать, я не буду вам препятствовать. Только давайте договоримся, что вы поедете завтра. А сегодня я оставлю двух офицеров вас охранять, хорошо?

– Это что? Арест?

– Нет, что вы… Скорее, защита свидетелей.

Она посмотрела на него с подозрением.

– Я вам не верю. Вы хотите заставить меня подписать ваши бумажки, а до тех пор не выпустите из города, я права?

– Возможно, – Харди уже надоело спорить. – В любом случае, у вас здесь столько вещей, что сборов хватит до утра. Уильямс, Десай! – он окликнул свою охрану, молчаливо торчащую в саду. – Я хочу, чтобы вы последили, чтобы с миссис Коннолли все было хорошо. Ясно?

– Но… сэр, – замялся Ниш. – Нам приказано следить, чтобы с _вами_ все было хорошо…

– Со мной все блестяще. Ваша миссия выполнена. И я дал вам новую.

– Типа не дать ей свалить из города?

– И это тоже. Главное – держите ее все время в поле зрения.

– Хм-м, сэр, это может быть трудновато… Уже, знаете ли вечер, а ночью она…

– Придумаете что-нибудь, – отрезал Харди, и больше уже не стал задерживаться в доме.

 

***

– Ну?

– Харди! Ты почему опять здесь?

– Мне кажется, я схожу с ума, Миллер… А может быть, совсем наоборот: может быть, я ближе к разгадке, чем думаю…

– Что с тобой такое? Ты похож на привидение с незаконченными делами. Чего ты не пойдешь домой и не отдохнешь уже, наконец? Тебе надо успокоиться…

– С миром?

– Я сказала, «успокоиться», а не «упокоиться».

– Не могу. Я все это время возился с бумажками Коннолли, чтобы она могла уехать завтра. Наконец-то избавился от них, хотел спросить, как у тебя дела… И мне надо кое-что еще сказать…

– Знаешь, пока рано говорить, но, кажется, мы кое-что нашли… Погоди, почему ты ее отпустил? Ты же должен был уговорить ее подписать документы.

– Потом расскажу. Что там у тебя?

– Ладно. Вот, смотри.

Харди подошел к столу и надел очки. Миллер показывала ему ксерокопию с какой-то бумаги, где от руки было написано…

– “theo.pro.me2013”. Что это?

– Похоже на пароль или электронный адрес. Лежало в старой больничной брошюрке, а та в свою очередь – в журнале о самолетах. Это точно что-то важное.

– Возможно… Если это какой-то контакт, надо попробовать найти его, подключи побольше компьютерщиков.

– Или это может быть имя в соцсети.

– «Тео»… Мы не знаем никаких Тео? Тео, Теодор, Тедди… Может быть, в списках коллег Дедаласа?

– Уже смотрела – ничего похожего.

– Нужно спросить Соммерса. И миссис Коннолли…

– При чем здесь миссис Коннолли?

– Об этом я и хотел тебе рассказать. Миллер, ты не поверишь, но… Мне кажется, миссис Коннолли может быть следующей жертвой нашего убийцы.

– Что?!

– Когда я говорил с ней сегодня, выяснилось, что у нее тоже проблемы с сердцем.

– Не может быть! Да что, черт возьми, такое с этим городом?!

– Помнишь, тот парень, аптекарь, у которого Коннолли покупал лекарства, говорил, что миссис Коннолли помешана на здоровье. Так вот, похоже, у нее на это причины. А что, если проникновение в их дом все-таки было, могло ли это быть как-то связано с убийствами? Если так, то смерть мистера Коннолли – несомненно, случайная – могла спасти жизнь его жене…

– Эй-эй, постой… – она придвинулась ближе и положила руку ему на плечо. – По-моему,  ты просто пытаешься удержаться за это дело и видишь улики там, где их нет. Ты хотя бы спросил у нее, стоит ли у нее кардиостимулятор?

– Да, она сказала, что муж заставил ее сделать операцию.

– Но когда? В какой клинике? Проверил ли ты ее бумаги?

– Черт… – он понял, что действительно вылетел из дома миссис Коннолли слишком резко, не проверив как следует новорожденную теорию.

Он откинулся на спинку стула. Голова кружилась от усталости. Он не хотел признавать, но, похоже, вчерашняя ночь все же сильно его подкосила.

– Эй, – Миллер ободряюще погладила его по плечу, и он запоздало осознал, что даже не пытается отстраниться. – Не переживай. Мы найдем его. Тебе поручили дело Коннолли, чтобы ты мог отдохнуть. Перестань видеть везде загадки. Такое только в книжках бывает, чтобы два дела, которые расследует один детектив, оказались таинственным образом связаны.

– Таких совпадений не бывает, Миллер, – он покачал головой, и с усилием встал, опираясь здоровой рукой о край стола. – Кто еще остался в офисе? Я хочу, чтобы завтра с утра мы могли проверить все аптеки, продающие реланиум. Если окажется, что мы все это время считали Коннолли истеричкой, а она в действительности была следующей жертвой, представляешь, как мы будем выглядеть?

– Тебе предстоит долгий разговор с Кларк…

– Ага. Спорим, она пожалеет, что повесила на меня эту бумажную работу?

– Однозначно, – усмехнулась Миллер.

– Она еще здесь?

– Нет, ушла полчаса назад. И тебе бы тоже не мешало.

– А ты как же?

– Я пока в норме, – она зевнула и потерла лоб, начисто опровергая то, что сейчас сказала. Харди был зол на себя. Если бы не его дерьмовый план, они бы сейчас занимались этим вместе. А теперь он бросил ее одну с безнадежными загадками, убийцей на свободе и связанными высшим руководством руками.

– Посижу еще немного, потом пойду. Брайан понес оригинал листка в лабораторию. Посмотрим завтра. Может быть, он что-то даст.

– Ладно. Спасибо, Миллер.

– Иди уже, – улыбнулась она.

В дверях Харди столкнулся с Брайаном.

– Привет, Брайан.

В руках у того были два бумажных стаканчика с кофе. Харди обернулся к Миллер и выразительно выпучил глаза, кивнув на Брайана. Миллер хихикнула.

– Что? – удивленно и слегка обиженно протянул Брайан.

– Ничего, детектив Харди уже уходит.

– Я оставлю бумаги по Коннолли у Кларк на столе. На случай, если она придет раньше меня. Но это вряд ли.

*

Он ушел. Элли с благодарностью взяла у Брайана кофе.

– Как думаешь, он пошел домой? – с подозрением спросила Элли.

– Куда еще он может пойти?

– Не знаю. Допросить свеженайденного свидетеля?

– Кого-то он мне напомнил сейчас, – прищурился Брайан.

– Себя три года назад, – Элли кивнула. – Странно, в такие моменты он кажется одновременно и старше и моложе. Похож на того Харди, с которым я работала в первый год знакомства. Знаешь, я только что поняла, что немного скучала по нему!

– Что?

– Не-не-не, не то чтобы мне хотелось, чтобы он по-прежнему ходил тут, как восставший мертвец… Просто, когда он работает над чем-то настолько большим и для него нет ничего важнее, чем добиться справедливости… Кажется, он совсем не замечает себя… Ну, своего тела, своих потребностей. Иногда у меня даже возникает такое жутковатое ощущение… нечто вроде видения… что, если бы он вдруг умер, физически, – то его воля, его ум, его внутренняя сила продолжали бы носить его по земле, пока он не закончил бы все дела. Представляешь? Ну, такой сгусток энергии, как в фантастике…

– Ой, ой, хватит! Представляю. Да уж, ты права: это было жутко.

– Прости.

– Не дай бог ночью приснится. Он живой-то – не самый приятный человек, не то что в виде зомби.

– Фу, я не называла это «зомби»!

Элли помолчала немножко для приличия, но потом не выдержала и хихикнула.

– А закончив все дела, он бы поселился на пляже, смотрел бы на закат и распугивал туристов.

– Прекрати, пожалуйста! Про прозвище лучше давай колись…

 

*

Тратить деньги полиции на такси было глупо и унизительно. Тем более от участка до дома было рукой подать: в хорошую погоду Харди, со своей дальнозоркостью, мог увидеть из окна, как крошечная фигурка Дэйзи поднимается по тропинке на холм.

И все же он решил не искушать судьбу. К тому же он еще не был уверен, что поедет прямиком домой.

Таксист повез его не той же дорогой, которой он сам ехал вчера. Объезжает место преступления, догадался Харди. Странное это было чувство – находиться по другую сторону процесса расследования. Ему там не нравилось. И он решил вернуться на свою. Еще же не слишком поздно, нет? Миссис Коннолли наверняка еще не собрала вещи и уж точно не легла спать. Если бы только голова так не кружилась последние пару часов… Он предпочитал гнать прочь мысли о том, что что-то не так с кардиостимулятором. Это было бы слишком несправедливо. Но, наверное, пришло время купить уже эти чертовы таблетки. По счастью, впервые за много месяцев после утреннего приема у него наконец-то был с собой рецепт.

– Где вас высадить-то? На холм-то я не въеду ж.

– И не надо… а знаете, остановите прямо здесь.

– Здесь?

– Да…

Дом белел впереди сквозь быстро опускающуюся ночь. Если пройти немножко в сторону, как раз будет аптека. Он может заскочить туда перед тем, как пойти к Коннолли, и заодно поговорить с аптекарем – ему хотелось узнать, кто в городе еще продает реланиум.

Миллер убьет его, если узнает.

 

*

– Знаешь, чего я не могу понять? Харди сказал, что у преступника были бледные руки. А мы ведь не нашли на сломанных ветках ни одного отпечатка.

– Наверное, он был в перчатках?

– В белых? Что это за клоун – черный костюм и белые перчатки?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Брайан. – Всякие бывают. Ты ведь веришь, что все было так, как он говорит?

– Харди-то? Разумеется. Если я кому и доверяю, так ему. Я бы доверила ему все, что угодно.

– А у вас с ним не..?

– Что? У нас с Харди?! – Элли вытаращила глаза. – Перестань! Если я не зову его Говнорожей, это еще не значит, что он мне нравится.

– Ты сказала, что доверяешь ему…

– Доверяю. Не уверена, правда, что _он_ доверяет мне…

– …восхищаешься им…

– Я ничего такого… Эй! Если хоть звук из этого разговора покинет помещение, я сделаю так, что к тебе до конца жизни будут обращаться по прозвищу.

 

*

– Добрый вечер, – Харди вошел в ослепительную после ночного полумрака аптеку.

– Здравствуйте! Детектив Харди, кажется? – молоденький аптекарь – Стайн, кажется? –натянуто улыбнулся: очевидно, иметь дело с полицейскими ему не слишком понравилось. – Вы по тому делу или купить что-то?

– Купить. Хорошо, что вы открыты, думал, никогда не доберусь до аптеки.

– Мы открыты круглосуточно, – с гордостью сообщил Стайн. – Итак, чем могу помочь?

Харди протянул уже успевшую где-то помяться бумажку с рецептом. Стайн посмотрел и присвистнул.

– Вон оно что!

– Да. Только, пожалуйста, не надо сплетен и советов. С тех пор, как мне поставили кардиостимулятор, я в полном порядке. Только недавно что-то начал быстро уставать. Миллер говорит, это старость.

– А сколько он у вас уже? Может, батарея?

– Нет, вряд ли. Когда мне его ставили, сказали, что он из новых моделей, батарея должна жить долго. Слава богу. Не хочется думать, что придется ее менять. Мне как бы порядком повезло вообще пережить ту операцию.

– Что ж, ладно. Сейчас.

 

Опустив таблетки в карман, туда, где до сих пор лежал бесполезный пустой блистер, Харди откашлялся и спросил:

– А вы случайно не знаете, какие аптеки в Бродчерче продают реланиум? Видите ли, хотя то дело Коннолли мы так и не открыли, мне все-таки было бы интересно проверить. Похоже, у меня будет много свободного времени из-за этого, – он кивнул на свою руку. – Может быть, вы дадите мне пару адресов? Хотя бы из тех, что поблизости?

– Хм… Все не назову, но… Вот одни наши товарищи-конкуренты через два квартала, я как раз говорил с одной девчонкой оттуда, ну, обсуждали Коннолли за пивом, и всплыло. У них точно есть. И она еще говорила про тех, что на Грин-роуд. Но это надо проверить.

– Можете записать мне адреса?

– Без проблем.

Он привычным жестом достал из-за прилавка ручку и неровно оборванный клочок бумаги и стал писать. Пахнущая лекарствами тишина нарушалась только поскрипыванием ручки о пальцы в резиновых перчатках.

 

*

Харди смотрел на белые скрипящие пальцы, пока они не протянули ему бумажку.

– Вот.

– Спасибо. Всего доброго, – Харди кивнул и пошел к дверям. Бумажка была плотной. И гладкой. Отодвинув руку подальше от глаз, он различил на одной стороне неровные каракули адресов, а на другой… – «Nurofen»…

В этот момент свет в комнате погас.

– Вы же сказали, что работаете круглосуточно? – хмыкнул Харди. – Я должен был сразу догадаться… Вчера у вас тоже не горел свет.

Харди обернулся.

Тяжелый удар в висок сделал темноту окончательной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...  
> (И да, я знаю, что я повторяюсь, но я называю это "кольцевой композицией" :) И я собираюсь повторить еще кое-что, потому что в сериале это частый прием, так почему же мне нельзя? :) )


	9. Chapter 9

– Брайан, я не понимаю, почему ты все еще здесь? Разве ты не должен быть у себя в отделении, заниматься всякими…

– Грязными делами? – Брайан усмехнулся. – Ну, результаты по записке Паркера придут только к утру. А ты в кои-то веки одна. В смысле, Харди нет, некому ворчать и посылать меня «заниматься своими грязными делами». Мы могли бы попробовать вместе разгадать эту загадку, это “theo.pro.me”, как думаешь?

– Так. Скажи, что ты не пытаешься снова пригласить меня на свидание, а просто в детстве мечтал стать детективом?

Он засмеялся.

– Я правда мечтал стать детективом. Не потянул.

– Тогда ладно. Итак, что мы имеем.

– Число и три слова через точку. Одно из них, предположительно, «me» – «Я».

– То есть, он говорит, что он – Тео Про?

– «Тео» – похоже на имя, но «Про»…

– Ладно, допустим, это имя, – Элли написала его на чистом листке бумаги. – Но кто будет подписываться в таких делах своим настоящим именем?

– Логично. То есть, оно что-то значит.

– Кажется, это от греческого ‘бог’. Греческий – это хорошо, это как раз в стиле семейки Дедалас.

– Бог? Довольно претенциозно… А остальные буквы? «Я», «бог»… «Pro»? «Профессиональный бог»? А если на латыни – это предлог ‘за’. «Бог за меня»?

– Он, что, священник? Но почему два разных языка? – Элли задумалась. – А что, если «me» – это не ‘я’? Может быть, это какая-то анаграмма? Как сделать так, чтобы эта вторая часть что-то значила? Чтобы сочеталось «prome» и «theo»..? Постой-постой… Ты тоже это слышал?

– Что?

– Prome…theo. Prometheus. Прометей!

– Оке-ей… – протянул Брайан. – И что это нам дает? Убийца назвался в честь греческого бога – или кем он там был..?

– Титаном. Украл огонь у Зевса, чтобы дать его людям, облегчить их жизнь.

– То есть, наш парень считает себя этаким современным Прометеем, который дарит людям жизнь? Пусть и на пару лет и под большие проценты? А «огонь» это что – разряд  тока?

– Разряд тока… Современный Прометей… Что-то это все напоминает, на языке вертится…

– Подзаголовок «Франкенштейна»?

– Точно! Молодец, Брайан. «Франкенштейн или Современный Прометей»…

– И что это значит? Надо вспомнить книгу и разгадать код?

– Не знаю, – Элли вздохнула. – Может быть, мы уже видим то, чего нет, придумываем какие-то фантастические доказательства. Прямо Харди бы позавидовал.

– Если честно, я уже сам ему завидую. Пора нам домой, пожалуй.

– Наверное. Только он просил оставить кому-нибудь сообщение, что он хочет организовать обход аптек с утра.

– Всех?

– Ну, тех, что в районе Коннолли. Кроме аптеки Фрэнка Стайна, его уже проверили.

– Погоди-погоди…

– О, боже! – Элли прикрыла ладонью рот.

– Ну-ка, скажи еще раз.

– Фрэнк Стайн. Франкенштей… Ох черт, Брайан, это он! Это точно он. Прометей!

 

***

– Я выбрал это имя сам. Настоящего я тебе не назову. Хотя мог бы, по идее, чего теперь, ты все равно скоро того…

Голос долетал откуда-то издали, словно Харди лежал на дне глубокого колодца, или… в гробу. И, как в гробу, здесь было тесно и темно. Пошевелиться он не мог. Во рту что-то было: скрученный жгутом платок, завязанный сзади. Нет, ему определенно не нравилось по эту сторону расследования.

«Гроб» тряхнуло, после чего он остановился. Значит, до этого ехал. Значит, они уже не в аптеке. Они даже могли быть уже не в Бродчерче…

Дверца машины открылась. На голове у Харди был какой-то мешок, сквозь плотную ткань совершенно ничего не было видно. Он вздрогнул, когда его внезапно грубо схватили за рубашку и дернули вверх.

Ох, черт, проклятая рука!.. Платок заглушил стон. Перевязи не было, его руки были скованы за спиной.

Стайн поднял его с пола автомобиля и выволок на землю. Земля была мягкой. Песок. Они на пляже? Голова хоть и болела, но еще работала. Его догадка подтвердилась, когда Стайн сдернул с него мешок.

Было темно. Но эта темнота была уже не черной, а синей. Рядом шумело море. И ни души вокруг.

– Вставай.

Харди поднял голову. Стайн стоял прямо перед ним. В руке у него был пистолет.

Как это вообще возможно? Что дело, которое никто даже и делом-то не считал, внезапно вылилось в _это_? Это что, все? Конец? Ну, что ж, если это финал, он, по крайней мере, должен подняться…

И снова – отметил он с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением – он поднимался один.

Харди сжал зубы, сильнее прикусив платок, и с трудом встал. Пляж тут же поплыл у него перед глазами, Стайн перевернулся вниз головой – в следующую секунду Харди понял, что лежит на песке.

– Черт тебя подери, – прошипел Стайн, подойдя ближе и пытаясь поднять его. – Тоже мне полицейские: сто лет в обед, а туда же – геройствовать… Только _я_ ведь не злодей. Давай вставай! Я и так тащил тебя до машины – до лодки пойдешь сам. Тяжелый все-таки. Хотя по виду не скажешь…

 Харди с трудом понимал, о чем он говорит. Он пытался сморгнуть надоедливый туман, скопившийся в уголках глаз, мешавший видеть четко. Пытался не думать о пульсирующей боли, раздирающей правую руку. Совершенно дикая мысль пришла ему в голову совершенно не вовремя: а ведь наверное, будь это левая рука, было бы еще хуже… Хотя… может быть, было бы быстро зато.

Харди снова покачнулся, но на этот раз устоял на ногах и со злостью посмотрел на Стайна. Тот снова перехватил пистолет поудобнее:

– Повернись.

Ну что ж, видимо, все.

Харди повернулся. И вздрогнул, когда дуло пистолета ткнулось ему под лопатку. Стайн оказался совсем рядом:

– Вон лодка, – он показал вперед, по направлению к морю. – Нам туда. И не дергайся. Я хочу, чтобы все было чисто, но если придется, могу и тут все закончить. Не хочется только, чтобы детишки тут с утра налепили кровавых куличиков.

Стайн хихикнул. Кажется, он думал, что пошутил.

– Ну!

Харди пошел. Прямо у воды ждала лодка. Продолжая держать Харди на прицеле, Стайн спустил ее на воду и кивнул.

– Садись.

На секунду им овладело искушение отказаться. Соленый ветер отрезвил его, и он уже четко понимал, что будет дальше. Не лучше ли было получить пулю в лоб прямо сейчас?

Но ведь он даже не знает, _почему_. Зачем этот странный, ничем не примечательный с виду человечек, совершил все эти ужасные преступления? И за что погибнет он сам? Харди должен был попытаться узнать.

С трудом удерживая равновесие, он залез в лодку. Стайн уселся рядом и в первую очередь снял с Харди наручники. Во вторую очередь, он приковал его здоровую руку к бортику у кормы. И сел у руля.

 

***

– Есть! – Элли хлопнула ладонью по столу. Руки тряслись, и ей пришлось перевести дыхание, прежде чем отправить только что просмотренные файлы в печать.

– Дедалас подтвердила? Он у них работал? – Кларк, не накрашенная, но, как всегда собранная, примчалась в офис по первому звонку.

– Да. Вот он. Трой Колдуэлл. Младший ассистент. Ушел спустя два месяца после смерти Персиваля Дедаласа. Машины готовы?

– Да, можешь ехать. С Харди не связывалась? Он, наверное, хотел бы знать…

– Не-а. Балбес все еще ходит без телефона. А будить его дочку в первом часу ночи не хочется.

– Ясно. Ладно, узнает завтра.

Элли взяла куртку и направилась к дверям. Ноги были ватными, руки все еще дрожали. Открыв дверь, она поняла, что впервые задерживает такого опасного преступника без Харди. А возможно, вообще впервые задерживает _настолько_ опасного преступника.

– Мэм? Вы уверены, что нам удастся? Все улики косвенные… Как мы докажем, что это он..?

– Попробуем. Он опасен, Элли. Пока нужно как минимум избавить от него город.

Элли кивнула. Да, это было правильно. Надо решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

 

***

Они отплыли на порядочное расстояние, когда Стайн приглушил мотор и развязал платок, заставлявший Харди молчать.

– Не смотри на меня так. Ты сам виноват. Если бы ты слушал начальство, я давно закончил бы свои дела и убрался из вашего скучного городишки.

– Зачем ты все это… делал? – выдавил Харди, пытаясь заставить онемевший язык слушаться. – Кто ты?

– Я был его учеником, ясно. Мистера Дедаласа. Мы вместе разрабатывали те модели. Хотя я был еще совсем зеленым и мало чем мог помочь. Но он говорил, во мне есть искра. Огонь, понимаешь? И я должен нести его людям. Он был замечательным человеком. Только он так и не успел раздуть во мне мое пламя. Не научил им пользоваться. Он умер слишком рано! Таким людям нельзя умирать вообще, а тем более так рано… Пусть бы умер кто-то другой – нет же, столько бесполезных, тупых животных продолжает шляться по планете. А такие люди уходят…

– Не тебе это решать.

– Ха! Ты забыл, с кем разговариваешь? Забыл, что я сделал?

– Нет, я помню. Ты лишал людей жизни, но ты никому их не дарил.

– А вот и нет! Подарил. Ну, скорее, продал, но, как говорится, все, что можно купить за деньги, уже дешево. Я продлил их жизни на несколько лет. Они должны быть мне благодарны. Этот пьяница, шут Паркер, вообще не получил бы лечения, если бы не я.

– Ты, черт возьми, его убил…

– Я не мог позволить, чтобы имя моего учителя пострадало. Я совершил ошибку. Я не хотел продавать неисправные приборы, я верил, что они будут служить. Я никогда не сомневался в Дедаласе. Но он оказался прав. Я подвел его, и я должен был все исправить. Эти люди должны были умереть другой смертью.

– Почему ты не оставил это его дочери? Ты же видел, она могла исправить все, не убивая никого.

– Могла. А могла и не успеть. Или проколоться. Кстати, она и прокололась в итоге с Тэйлором, и навела тебя на мой след. Я не мешал ей. Мы работали в команде. Каждый своим методом. Иногда я находил человека быстрее, иногда она. Для меня главное было – достичь цели. Искупить свою вину перед ним. Черт, их ведь осталось не так много! Вот надо было тебе влезть сейчас, да?

– Да…

– Ты хороший коп. Этим, которые занимались Паркером, даже в голову не пришло, что это могло быть убийство. А ты сразу раскусил Соммерса. И про меня догадался… Если бы я сегодня позволил тебе уйти, ты бы сразу же вернулся с ордером, да?

– Да.

– Ты всегда знаешь, когда тебе врут?

– Почти, – его чутье не распространялось только на жен и друзей.

– Удобно.

– Не очень. Из-за этого я сам вру отвратно. Все время хочется самого себя разоблачить.

– Ха! – Стайн хихикнул и как-то странно посмотрел на Харди. – Слушай, мне правда тебя очень жаль. Но это единственный способ скрыть правду.

– Ошибаешься. Дедалас все расскажет полиции, эта история все равно всплывет.

– Ой ли? У нее был на это целый день, разве она дала вам показания? Она хочет сохранить тайну так же, как и я. Она может купить любого журналиста, любого юриста, любого копа. Она готова была открыться, только пока ты вел дело. И если тебя не будет, ей никто не помешает.

– Я работаю не один. Мои коллеги…

– …Не найдут ничего. Я уеду, сменю имя в очередной раз. Тебя не станет. Круги на воде пропадут, и все забудут о нас обоих. Так, возьму-ка я еще чуть левее…

 

***

– Его здесь нет, – выдохнула Элли в трубку. – Аптека закрыта, свет не горит. И… мэм…

– Да? Элли, что там?

– На полу у двери наскоро вытертое пятно. По-моему, это кровь.

– О, боже…

– Ага.

– Я отправлю криминалистов.

– Ага. Как там та группа, что поехала к нему домой?

– То же самое. За исключением пятна. На самом деле, там вообще стерильно-гостиничная чистота. Похоже, дома он бывал нечасто.

– Ладно. Я распорядилась насчет камер. Жду Брайана.

На самом деле, Элли не собиралась ждать Брайана. Они не соберут группу в ближайшие полчаса. А ей просто необходимо было убедиться… К тому же, это рядом.

– Боб, я отойду минут на двадцать. Если Брайан приедет раньше, покажи ему все, пожалуйста.

– Эй! Ты же должна контролировать…

– Я знаю. Я скоро. Ты даже не заметишь.

*

Было сыро и холодно, как всегда в это время года и суток. Ноги соскальзывали по глинистой дорожке, ведущей на холм. Элли торопилась. Откуда вообще взялось это дурацкое предчувствие? Но она знала себя – ее не отпустит, пока она не убедится, что все в порядке. Или нет. В окнах было темно. Элли позвонила. Ее трясло, то ли он холода, то ли от страха.

Несколько минут она не слышала ничего, кроме шума ветра и шороха волн. После третьего звонка, наконец, раздались шаги.

– Дэйзи? О. Привет.

– Элли? В чем дело?

Элли увидела, как девочка вздрогнула. Ветер?

– Э-э… А твой папа не..?

– Что с ним?! – Дэйзи вскрикнула почти грубо.

– Он что… не… – Элли сглотнула. – Прости, милая. Он не дома?

– Нет… Я… Он же… Позвонил, сказал, что зайдет после работы в аптеку и к этой… свидетельнице какой-то. Он, наверное, у нее? Ты ей звонила? У него же нет телефона, наверное, не смог связаться…

– Солнышко, тише. Пойдем в дом, – Элли обняла дрожащую Дэйзи одной рукой, и настойчиво потянула внутрь.

– Я не понимаю… Как ты можешь не знать, где он? Вы же работали вместе весь день. И ты здесь… Что ты здесь делаешь вообще?

– Дэйзи, успокойся, пожалуйста. Нет смысла паниковать, – Элли старалась взять себя в руки, хотя ей самой паника представлялась наиболее подходящей реакцией. – Давай-ка еще раз. Когда он в последний раз звонил?

– Не знаю… Где-то в одиннадцать вроде. С лишим.

– Ага, – Элли бросила взгляд на часы. Прошел уже час, может, больше. Ниш сказал, Харди так и не появился у Коннолли. – И он сказал, что зайдет в аптеку?

– Да. Тут есть круглосуточная недалеко. Ему выписали рецепт сегодня.

– Черт.

Плохо смытое пятно.

***

Было темно. Харди почти не различал берега. Огни города остались где-то справа. Стайн снова заглушил мотор.

Даже если его хватятся, они никогда его не найдут. И что еще хуже – они не найдут Стайна. Харди пожалел, что не оставил на себе один из маячков. Они неплохо показали себя в прошлый раз.

Если только…

Он вспомнил открытый офис полицейского участка, где Элли нашла на себе вторую из его игрушек. А потом велела ему идти домой и не валять дурака. А потом заботливо поправила перекрутившуюся перевязь...

Стайн был слишком занят выравниванием лодки. Если Харди собирался проверить свою догадку, надо было делать это сейчас. Только вот как? Левая рука была прикована к бортику в неудобном положении. А малейшее движение правой отзывалось болью во всем теле.

Это надо было сделать. Сейчас.

Харди почти пожалел, что во рту больше не было кляпа. Он прикусил губу, чтобы не закричать, и сунул правую руку в карман брюк.

Да, так и есть!

От ветра и боли на глазах выступили слезы, но Харди чуть не засмеялся, нащупав в кармане маячок.

Элли все-таки исполнила свою угрозу…

 

***

– Так. Спокойно. У него всегда есть страховка, так? Помнишь?

Дэйзи покачала головой.

– В прошлый раз была, потому что он сам планировал эту чертову операцию. В этот раз он ничего такого мне не говорил. Он говорил, его охраняет полиция. Ну и где эта охрана?!

– Он оставил ее охранять свидетельницу. Чертов идиот.

Дэйзи всхлипнула.

– Вот он всегда так… Все на свете важнее, чем он… Почему… почему просто не… Почему он не думает о том, каково будет нам, если он…

– Милая! – Элли взяла ее за плечи и заглянула в глаза. – Подожди. Сейчас речь не о нас, так ведь? Если мы будем сидеть здесь и плакать, мы ему не поможем. Твой глупый отец не умеет о себе заботиться, потому что слишком занят заботой о других. Это значит, другим нужно позаботиться о нем, правильно?

– Почему он забывает, что должен заботиться обо мне..?

– Потому что он не относит тебя к «другим». Ты часть его, Дэйз. Ты его жизнь, черт возьми. Ты даже не замечаешь, как он заботится о тебе… Но если бы он забыл других, ради тебя – как ему, несомненно хотелось бы – это было бы эгоистично, с его точки зрения. И не смотри на меня так, я его не оправдываю. Я просто понимаю. Так, а теперь давай-ка поспешим. Можешь дать мне тот его ноутбук?

– Да… Он тут, – она сняла с него стопку каких-то журналов. – Но почему ты думаешь, что он все еще носит маячок?

– Потому что я сама его им снабдила, – подмигнула Элли, открывая уже знакомую программу. – Видишь! Вот он! Движется. Он думал, что будет следить с его помощью за мной, а вышло наоборот.

– Элли! Ты гений…

– Я знаю. Так, ну-ка, что у нас здесь… О, нет.

Все облегчение моментально испарилось. Она узнала это место. Здесь они когда-то нашли Джека Маршалла. Здесь, по словам Бет, спасатели заметили лодку Марка… Только в обоих случаях берег был гораздо ближе.

 

***

Стайн, наконец, выровнял лодку и повернулся к Харди.

– Ну что ж. Пора с этим заканчивать, – Стайн присел рядом и достал ключ от наручников. – Видишь: я старался облегчить тебе последние минуты, насколько возможно. Я не злой человек, Харди. Просто так сложилось.

Харди посмотрел на него с удивлением. Он не помнил, случалось ли ему в жизни иметь дело с _такими_ людьми. Клэр, пожалуй, была близка к этому, но даже ее жизненная логика не настолько извращена.

Дышать было тяжело. Боль, страх, волнение сдавливали грудь и заставляли сердце бешено колотиться. Несмотря на холод виски намокли от пота.

Щелчок – и левая рука на короткий миг оказалась свободна.

Сейчас! – сам себе скомандовал Харди.

Дернувшись в сторону, он схватился левой рукой за поручень, поднялся и ногой ударил Стайна в живот. От неожиданности тот опрокинулся на спину. Харди бросился к нему, попытавшись раньше него дотянуться до пистолета, оттягивавшего карман его куртки.

Харди почти успел, его рука уже скользнула в карман Стайна… Но Стайн сделал то, чего Харди не ожидал. Вместо того чтобы остановить его левую руку, он вцепился в правую.

Харди закричал. Шок заставил его выпустить пистолет. Боль была почти такой же, как от самой пули. И она не прекращалась, а становилась сильнее. Стайн не отпускал. И в отличие от Харди, у него было две руки, так что вторая быстро завладела пистолетом.

– Жаль, что я не попал в тебя тогда… – последним усилием Стайн рывком заломил его руку за спину. Харди упал на колени.

– Ты прома…азал… – тяжело дыша, пробормотал Харди.

– Я хотел убить _ее_. А потом уже тебя. Когда я понял, что она приехала сюда, чтобы выдать отца, оставлять ее в живых было уже рискованно. Я хотел, чтобы было похоже на перестрелку между вами.

– Это ни за что… не было бы… похоже… на перестрелку… Ты дилетант… Любой криминалист раскрыл бы тебя. И теперь раскроет…

– Ну, с Паркером не раскрыли, – он даже хихикнул.

– Посмотрим, – серьезно ответил Харди.

Некоторое время Стайн соображал, что хотел сказать этим «Посмотрим» человек, стоящий перед ним на коленях под дулом пистолета.

А в следующий миг далеко на берегу показались огни.

– Черт! Что это, черт возьми, такое?!

– Наверное, береговая охрана заметила что-то необычное, – Харди пожал бы плечами, если бы мог.

– Вставай, – Стайн махнул пистолетом. Харди поднялся, придерживая левой рукой правую. Швы, разумеется, разошлись. Вторая рубашка испорчена к чертям. – Прыгай.

– Что?

– Я сказал, прыгай за борт. Я же говорил, что хочу, чтобы все было чисто. Но если ты продолжишь тянуть, я плюну на гигиену и просто пристрелю тебя. Хотя мне бы очень не хотелось. Поторопись, пожалуйста, мне нужно убираться.

– Что, даже не свяжешь меня? А вдруг я выплыву?

– С одной рукой и сердцем, которое с минуты на минуту дождется разряда? Вряд ли. Кстати, я ведь так и не успел выяснить, был ли ты одним из «моих». Ну что ж, врач разберется. Точнее, патологоанатом.

Заставить его выстрелить было проще простого. Напротив, заставить _себя_ упасть в ледяную мертвую воду было почти невозможно. Но на берегу уже были огни. Может быть, это Миллер догадалась отследить маячок. Может быть, это полиция…

Они все равно не найдут его теперь по маячку, а он все равно не доплывет до берега.

Но это давало хоть какую-то отсрочку. А время давало шанс.

Он медленно подошел к краю, вглядываясь в мрачную воду, лижущую корпус лодки, будто какой-то гигантский бесформенный зверь, ожидающий, когда его накормят.

Харди медленно снял ботинки.

– Считаю до трех! – нервно поторопил Стайн. – Раз!

Ему показалось, что где-то далеко уже были слышны голоса. Слишком далеко.

– Два!

Он не верил, что сделает это по доброй воле. Господи, это безумие…

– Три!

Харди сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул за борт.

*

Обычно в таких случаях говорят, что вода «обняла» человека и «по-русалочьи мягко, но настойчиво потянула к вечному покою».

Но это совсем не так.

Харди показалось, что вода когтями вцепилась в каждую клетку его несчастного тела постепенно завоевывая территорию, лишая его права на себя, права на тепло, права на силы, права на надежду…

Он даже не мог бороться. Хотел, но не мог. Он был слишком слаб, и слишом устал. Паника подступала к горлу вместе с задержанным дыханием, становящимся обузой. Еще немного, и его судьба, его вечное старое проклятье наконец его настигнет…

 

***

Сложнее всего было оставить Дэйзи на берегу. Бедняжка тряслась не переставая и прямо-таки вцепилась в куртку Элли, чтобы та взяла ее на катер.

Элли не могла этого сделать.

Что, если они опоздают?

Элли боялась об этом думать.

Но что, если…

– Элли! Пожалуйста…

– Дэйзи, нет, – иногда, чтобы заставить детей слушаться, приходилось быть строгой. Элли умела это делать. – Ты знаешь, что твой папа этого не хотел бы. Оставайся здесь и жди, ясно, – она закончила уже на борту. Кто-то из констеблей взял Дэйзи за плечи и отвел к машине.

Катер отправлялся.

– Вот курс, – она ткнула в экран ноутбука, где мигала красная точка. Она уже некоторое время стояла неподвижно. И Элли могла только догадываться о том, что там происходило. – Мы далеко?

– Нет, мэм. Пара минут.

Пара минут. Есть ли у них пара минут?

– Оу-оу, что оно делает?! – капитан ткнул пальцем в красную точку на экране. Она внезапно начала быстро удаляться от того места, где висела предыдущие несколько минут.

В чем дело? Может быть, он их заметил? Вряд ли. К тому же _ему_ ничего не стоило покончить со своим делом за секунду. Но маячок по-прежнему мигал и удалялся вместе с его лодкой. Это могло означать только две вещи.

_Он_ покончил со своим делом. И Харди нашел маячок.

– Харди, чертов ты идиот!

Элли не замечала, что по щекам текут слезы. Сейчас было не до них.

– Бен, – обратилась она к капитану. – Ты запомнил, где он торчал до того, как стал удаляться?

– Да.

– Плыви туда.

– Но…

– Ничего не «но», плыви, я сказала.

Она быстро набрала Кларк.

– Мэм, это Миллер. Нам нужен еще один полицейский катер. Я перешлю координаты на ваш телефон. Это очень срочно.

 

***

Он всегда знал, что так будет…

_Глупости, ничего он не знал, просто боялся до дрожи, до кошмаров…_

С того самого дня на реке…

Вот и сейчас его неумолимо тянет на дно. Почему? Тогда было понятно, почему…

Она…

Может быть, она где-то рядом? Наконец-то пришла за своим старым знакомым…

Отпусти.

Отпусти!

Ноги не находят опоры, дно ушло. Правая рука занята, не могу грести… Тяжесть такая…

_Не занята она ничем, просто прострелена. И дно в десятках метров от него…_

Воздух заканчивается. Уплыл ли _этот_? Стоит ли бороться с водой, чтобы подняться на поверхность и получить пулю в череп?

Легкие разрываются от боли. Или это сердце? Вся грудная клетка зажата в огромные тиски…

Это конец. Ну и пусть, ну и ладно. По крайней мере, все закончится.

Вот только…

_Дэйзи!_

Что он наделал? Как он мог так поступить с ней…

Он должен был быть рядом, а вместо этого…

Ей, наверное, даже не позволят с ним попрощаться.

Он _надеялся_ , что не позволят.

Он знал, как выглядят утопленники.

_Нет!_

Он не может так с ней поступить.

От ужаса перед тем, что могло случиться, Харди выпустил уже ставший бесполезным воздух.

Вода тянула вниз, но он вырывался, отчаянно пробиваясь к поверхности.

Дэйзи. Дэйзи, Дэйзи, Дэйзи… – вертелось в голове.

– Дэйзи! – выдохнул он, и вдохнул ледяной ночной воздух.

Когда до него, наконец, дошло, что он дышит, Харди услышал шум мотора.

О, нет. Только не это. Если он еще здесь – все было напрасно. Его глупые попытки выжить только развлекали его убийцу… Несправедливо…

Кашляя и продолжая отчаянно хвататься за воду одной рукой, он завертел головой в поисках лодки.

По глазам ударил белый луч прожектора.

Что..?

– Харди! – услышал он. Или только показалось… – Вон он, Бен! Туда! Эй, ребята, готовьтесь спускаться…

Луч отъехал в сторону. Едва держась, Харди прищурился на судно, которое было гораздо больше лодки Стайна.

Первым, что увидели его глаза, оправившиеся от временной слепоты, было оранжевое пятно, взволнованно машущее руками.

– Миллер… – шевельнул онемевшими губами Харди.

В этот момент тугой узел в груди лопнул. Не узнав разряд, Харди вдохнул море вместо воздуха. В первую секунду оно приятно охладило саднящее горло. А потом… Он поплыл вниз. Но было уже все равно.

В последний миг уходящего создания он почувствовал, как неведомая сила подхватила его и понесла вверх. Вверх, к холодному ночному воздуху. Вверх, к перегнувшемуся через борт оранжевому пятну.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне таааак хотелось сделать еще один клиффхангер :-))) Но это бы плохо смотрелось, наверное.  
> ***  
> Да, и еще одно. Я знала, какой будет эта глава, с тех самых пор, как задумала этот фик, а это было уже полгода назад. Так что если что-либо похоже на отсылку к ч е м у - л и б о, кроме 1-2 сезонов, это несчастное совпадение. И, конечно, так как момент довольно важный, мне хотелось все сделать, как следует. Но я как всегда, не уверена, получилось ли.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда бледное лицо Харди снова показалось на поверхности, Элли всхлипнула. Кто-то из стоявших рядом парамедиков потрепал ее по плечу. Она кивнула, даже не оглянувшись, как будто, если бы она на миг оторвала взгляд от Харди, его снова забрало бы море.

Через минуту они подняли его на палубу и опустили на носилки. Он лежал в неестественной позе, как марионетка, сорвавшаяся с веревочек, кукла, забытая в саду под дождем.

– Пульс слабый, но есть. Дыхание…

В этот момент тело Харди, внезапно напряглось и судорожно дернулось. Он закашлялся, пытаясь одновременно избавиться от воды и вдохнуть.

– Дыхание восстанавливается, – улыбнулась девушка-парамедик. Они осторожно повернули Харди на бок, чтобы он не захлебнулся, и, когда кашель, наконец, сменился рваными хриплыми вдохами, надели на него кислородную маску.

– Вы уверены, что… сердце в порядке? – наконец-то смогла выговорить Элли. – Он… Не знаю, в курсе ли вы…

– В курсе, – кивнул мужчина, в это время разрезавший на Харди рубашку и бросивший взгляд на шрам от кардиостимулятора. – Должно быть, сработал как раз перед нашим приходом.

– Скорее, надо согреть его. И сделать что-то с рукой. Боже правый…

Кровь, смешанная с морской водой, пропитала всю повязку и стекала по синеватым, сведенным судорогой пальцам.

– Я могу чем-то помочь? – Элли почти физически ощущала свою бесполезность.

– Да. Дайте сюда вон те одеяла.

Девушка умелыми движениями растирала торс Харди. Элли поспешно отвернулась. У нее была миссия. Какая-то. Да – одеяла!

Она плюхнулась на колени рядом с парамедиками, и они вместе принялись укутывать Харди. Он по-прежнему был без сознания, но несмотря на это дрожал всем телом.

– Детектив Харди! – девушка-парадемик сжала его плечо. – Вы меня слышите?

– Алек? – Элли рискнула просунуть руку в кокон из одеял и нащупала его здоровую руку. Ее горячая ладошка обняла и укрыла собой его ледяные дрожащие пальцы. – Алек, это я. Это Элли. Все хорошо… – ее большой палец гладил тыльную сторону его ладони в такт спокойным, согревающим словам. Наконец Элли с радостью почувствовала, что дрожь постепенно становится слабее.

– О, господи, надо же позвонить Дэйзи! – внезапно спохватилась Элли.

Будто бы услышав ее слова, Харди вдруг дернулся и резко открыл глаза. Его взгляд, в котором паника плескалась, как ночное море за кормой, заметался по их лицам. Казалось, он совсем не понимает, что происходит. Элли положила руку ему под голову, попытавшись поймать его взгляд. Он хотел что-то сказать. Парамедик осторожно приподняла маску.

– Дэйзи… – проговорил Харди между неровными вдохами.

– Она на берегу. Все хорошо. Мы почти приехали.

– Миллер…

– Ага, – Элли просияла: он ее узнавал. Однако Харди как будто был не рад ее видеть. Он не то нахмурился, не то поморщился – Элли видела усилия, которые он прилагал, чтобы заставить свою замерзшую, измученную голову соображать.

– Тебе надо было… Стайн… Я…

– Ты поймал его, – перебила его Элли. – Мы отследили маячок, его вот-вот догонят. О чем ты только думал, болван?! Оставить маячок в его лодке?

– В кармане вообще-то… Хотел наверняка… – едва слышно пробормотал Харди, а в следующую секунду все его тело снова задрожало в приступе кашля. Элли даже смотреть на него было больно.

– О, боже, – пробормотала она. – В кармане. Самоубийство…

Парамедик снова попытался надеть маску, но Харди отвернулся, как капризный ребенок отворачивается от ложки с кашей.

– Я не хотел умирать, Миллер, – его взгляд был очень серьезным. – Правда…

– Конечно, – она смутилась и с внезапной нежностью погладила его по укрытому одеялом плечу, которое даже через плотную ткань показалось ей слишком острым и хрупким. – Не волнуйся. Теперь все хорошо.

– Приехали, мэм! – крикнул Бен, и Элли увидела пляж, полный полицейских, медиков, простых зевак, которых пытались держать на расстоянии.

Машина «скорой помощи» стояла чуть в отдалении, очевидно, чтобы не завязнуть в песке. Но несколько врачей и парамедиков уже ждали у катера, готовясь принять Харди.

Дэйзи была с ними.

Когда носилки с Харди оказались на берегу, их пришлось на время опустить на песок, потому что Дэйзи бросилась к отцу, не веря, что это в самом деле он, что вода снова отдала ей его, живого.

– Папа! – она всхлипнула, упав на колени перед носилками.

– Дэйзи… – выдохнул Харди. Непонятно, откуда у него взялись силы, но только он вдруг  сел, выпутавшийся из одеяла и протягивая к ней одну здоровую руку.

Дэйзи тут же прильнула к нему, обвив его шею руками. Он вздрогнул лишь в первую секунду, когда измученное тело почувствовало удар. А следующий миг уже расслабился в теплых, родных объятиях.

– Нам бы ехать. Может быть опасно, – пробормотал рядом кто-то из докторов.

– Сейчас. Дайте минутку, – не отрывая глаз от отца с дочкой, сказала Элли.

– Прости… Прости меня, милая…

– Когда же ты, наконец, поймешь, что нужен мне? – сквозь всхлипывания бормотала Дэйзи. – Что я люблю тебя… Когда же я отучу тебя вести себя так, будто ты один на свете?

– Старые привычки… сложно… Прости меня…

– Не извиняйся. Просто… просто… знай, что я тебя люблю, хорошо?

Элли вытерла глаза оранжевым рукавом.

Одеяло соскользнуло с плеч Харди, сбившись где-то внизу. Он не обратил на это внимания, по-прежнему прижимаясь к Дэйзи. Только коротко вздрогнула спина с по-мальчишечьи торчащими лопатками. Глядя на эту бледную спину, на мокрый завиток волос, прилипший к тонкой шее, Элли почувствовала, как внутри у нее что-то шевельнулось тепло  и болезненно. Она присела рядом и заботливо, хоть и неловко накинула одеяло обратно, чуть дольше, чем нужно задержав руки на его плечах в попытке убедить себя, что он живой.

 

***

Харди почти не помнил следующих двух дней. Все вокруг плавало в каком-то желтом, обжигающем тумане. Его невозможно было вдохнуть – горло сразу сдавливало, обжигало болью, которая тянула свои когти глубоко вниз, к легким, к сердцу. Он пытался откашляться, избавиться от жидкого огня, но только сильнее раздирал горло. Грудная клетка болела нестерпимо.

Он дико устал, но что-то мешало ему уснуть, не пускало в блаженное небытие, как палач, который, пытая пленника, раз за разом ставит на ноги или окатывает ледяной водой из ведра.

Ледяная вода. Она как будто так и не отпустила его, забралась под кожу и осталась навечно, вытесняя часть его души из ранее принадлежавшего ему тела. Ее не мог согреть даже раскаленный туман. Они поделили территорию – голова и горло горели, руки и ноги сводила дрожь.

Он почти не помнил капельниц, иголок, лекарств. Или помнил, но предпочел забыть. Было больно. Ну а когда не было? Он уже не помнил.

Он не помнил, когда из больницы его перевезли домой.

Единственное, что он помнил – это лица, которые склонялись над ним, когда он на время выплывал из небытия.

Взволнованные лица. Испуганные. Добрые. Неравнодушные.

Он был не один.

– Это точно плохо скажется на сердце, – раздался совсем рядом женский голос, и Харди понял, что желтый туман впервые начал рассеиваться.

– Давай не будем забегать вперед, хорошо? – ответила другая женщина, постарше. – Пусть сначала встанет на ноги.

– Ты права…

Молодой голос был ближе. Совсем близко. А через секунду ему на лоб легла прохладная мягкая рука.

– Все еще горит?

– Кажется поменьше, – ответила Дэйзи.

Дэйзи.

Рука дочери соскользнула с его лба, и он сразу же пожалел об этом, как будто у него отняли величайшее сокровище. Он не хотел, чтобы она уходила.

Харди шевельнулся – малейшее движение казалось тяжелой работой – и заставил себя приоткрыть глаза.

– Пап? Папа! Элли, мне кажется, он приходит в себя…

Рядом послышались шаги. Дэйзи склонилась над ним и бережно обхватила его лицо ладонями.

– Пап, ты меня слышишь?

– Ммм…

Он слышал. Но он забыл, что нужно сделать, чтобы слова прозвучали.

Дэйзи всхлипнула. Ее большие пальцы нежно гладили его заросшие запущенной бородой щеки.

– Как ты? Хочешь чего-нибудь? Воды? Чаю?

– Тише, Дэйз, дай ему опомниться, – Миллер показалась в поле зрения. Они обе выглядели такими уставшими, такими испуганными… Волосы Дэйзи были убраны в хвост, а не распущены по плечам или завязаны в нарочито свободный пучок на затылке. Она делала так, только когда очень сильно о чем-то переживала.

Харди почувствовал острый укол вины.

Миллер подала Дэйзи чашку, и та поднесла ее к его сухим спекшимся губам, осторожно приподнимая ему голову.

Только сделав первый глоток, он понял, как сильно хотел пить. Он осушил чашку в несколько глотков, забывая дышать, так что под конец стал задыхаться.

– Тш-ш… осторожненько… Вот так,  – Дэйзи опустила его голову обратно на подушку и стала гладить по волосам. Он сам когда-то гладил ее так, когда она была маленькой девочкой и плакала по ночам.

– Эй, привет, – Миллер придвинула свой стул ближе, чтобы ему не приходилось вертеть головой. – Ты нас напугал, – она улыбнулась и положила руку ему на плечо – жест показался ему смутно знакомым.

Было так хорошо – видеть их здесь, чувствовать их прикосновения. Просто передохнуть. Просто дышать. Он боялся только, что они сейчас уйдут.

– П-прости… – Харди не узнал своего голоса. Слово едва шевельнулось во рту, как последний умирающий солдат, оставшийся на поле после боя.

Дэйзи снова всхлипнула, на этот раз с каким-то отчаянием, отдернула руку от его головы и закрыла лицо ладонями. Однако тут же взяла себя в руки и вытерла слезы.

– Тебе не за что извиняться, пап. Ты всегда поступаешь правильно. Даже если правильно значит глупо.

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Жар наконец-то спал, теперь станет полегче, – Элли встала. – Я приготовлю чего-нибудь поесть. Может быть, есть какие-то пожелания? Просьбы? Вопросы? Пользуйся положением больного.

Харди напряг усталый мозг, пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь, что хоть чуточку его волновало.

– Я проспал день рождения?

Элли хихикнула, и они  с Дэйзи переглянулись.

– Не надейся!

 

***

На следующий день Харди уже пришел в себя в достаточной степени, чтобы поесть, подняться с постели, доковылять с помощью Дэйзи до душа и… принять гостей. По крайней мере, так считала Дэйзи.

– Тебе не кажется, что это жестоко? – преувеличенно умирающим голосом спросил Харди свою дочку, суетливо порхающую от стола к плите и обратно. – Я первый день как принял вертикальное положение, а ты хочешь отдать меня на растерзание этим…

– «Эти» – твои друзья, – отрезала Дэйзи. – Они беспокоились за тебя. Они помогали мне. Они заслужили праздник. А ты заслужил посмотреть на то, сколько людей на самом деле любят глупого тебя.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Дэйзи тут же бросила свой деловито-насмешливый тон и присела на стул рядом с ним.

– Эй? Если ты правда так сильно этого не хочешь… Если тебе будет тяжело, я все отменю. Или перенесу. Уверена, все поймут, – она осторожно взяла его левую руку обеими своими мягкими ладошками.

– Правда?

– Конечно. Только знай: все очень хотят тебя увидеть. Да, и торт тебе придется есть самому, потому что я на диете.

Харди плоховато представлял себе, кто эти _все_ , у которых такое странное желание – видеть его унылую физиономию, за время болезни, несомненно, ставшую еще более унылой. Но, по правде сказать, маленькой частице его тоже хотелось их увидеть. Просто чтобы поверить в их существование. Наверное, Дэйзи была права. К тому же она испекла торт…

Харди отлично понимал, что им манипулируют.

*

– Ты поможешь мне одеться?

– Более чем.

– Это что еще значит?

– Идем, – Дэйзи улыбнулась, и махнула ему рукой. В хитрых глазах мелькнуло что-то, что Харди определил как предвкушение. Он невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Он правильно сделал, что он согласился на праздник. Разве мог он лишить ее этой радости после всех событий последней недели?

Он поднялся, в первую секунду с трудом преодолевая головокружение, которое еще ни разу не покинуло его с той ночи. Потом, на всякий случай ступая ближе к стене, побрел в свою комнату.

Дэйзи шла рядом. Он видел, что она не хочет смутить его предложением помочь, но в то же время не отрывает взгляда от его почти по-старчески мелких шагов, готовая подстраховать его в случае чего.

А может быть, он все же зря согласился на праздник…

В комнате он не смог сдержать вздоха облегчения, когда снова упал на кровать, привалившись спиной к изголовью. Дэйзи тут же с тревогой посмотрела на него.

– Нет-нет, все хорошо. Просто ною, как все мужчины, когда болеют. Помнишь, твоя мама говорила, что мы не умеем болеть?

– Ага. Что-то мне подсказывает, что мало она знала о твоих талантах в этой области, – фыркнула Дэйзи.

Харди улыбнулся. Было непривычно и до странности приятно, что рядом был кто-то, кто заботился о нем. И _хотел_ заботиться.

– Так, вот твои брюки, – Дэйзи открыла шкаф, и, достав относительно парадные штаны Харди, стала рыться на другой полке, куда он, насколько ему было известно, никогда ничего важного не клал.

Однако через несколько секунд Дэйзи выудила оттуда аккуратно упакованный сверток.

– А это – мой тебе подарок, – торжественно выдохнула она, положив сверток ему на колени. – Я специально завязала ленточку так, чтобы можно было легонько потянуть одной рукой – и она сползет. Можно было, конечно, вообще не заворачивать, но это же самое интересное – открывать подарки! Когда не знаешь, что там, а через секунду – узнаешь…

Она тараторила так, как бывало с ней в минуты сильного волнения. Прежде чем потянуть за ленточку, Харди притянул дочку за руку поближе к себе и поцеловал ее мягкую ладошку.

– Спасибо, милая, – прошептал он.

– Ты же еще не видел! Вдруг не понравится?

Харди покачал головой и развязал ленточку. Сдернув оберточную бумагу, он обнаружил внутри две рубашки – почти такие же, как те, что пали жертвами в его недавней борьбе с преступностью. Харди расправил одну из них и погладил мягкую ткань.

– Понравится, – он улыбнулся и неловко обнял Дэйзи одной рукой.

– Веди себя поосторожнее, когда будешь их носить. Это спецзаказ.

– Ага, – кивнул Харди, рассматривая рубашку. – А исполнял его кто, Джим Мэйденс? Не смотри на меня так: пуговицы на манжетах почти в два раза крупнее остальных. Ты правда думала, я не замечу?

– Я надеялась, что ты заметишь их хотя бы не раньше, чем наденешь очки. И постесняешься сказать, – она притворилась обиженной и пожала плечами. – Тебе все равно придется их носить. Во-первых, у тебя нет других, и ты скорее умрешь, чем выйдешь на люди в футболке. А во-вторых, черта с два я отпущу тебя теперь из дома, не зная, где ты!

Он погладил ее по волосам.

– Спасибо, Дэйз.

– Просто надеть ее уже.

– Есть, мэм.

 

***

Дэйзи встречала гостей сама – нарядная, радостная и очень гордая – она не хотела, чтобы Харди переутомился раньше времени, и велела ему сидеть в своей комнате, пока не соберутся _все_. Когда раздался первый звонок в дверь,  он хотел было выйти, но в последний момент почему-то занервничал и снова сел на кровать. Думая о том, что он скажет, и чем вообще сможет занять гостей на весь вечер, он постепенно задремал.

Харди проснулся от того, что что-то легонько коснулось его руки. Он тут же отдернул ее и попытался протереть глаза.

В комнате пахло чем-то терпко-сладким.

– Прости, не хотела пугать.

Он был не один.

Элли выглядывала из-за листвы, улыбаясь ему.

Что? Какая листва?

Харди приподнялся, стараясь окончательно прийти в себя.

Элли сидела на краешке кровати. Рядом с ней на полу стоял огромный цветочный горшок, в котором росло довольно приличных размеров лимонное дерево.

– Что это? – прохрипел Харди и тут же закашлялся со сна.

– Ой, ой… Осторожно, – она потянулась к столику у кровати и взяла оттуда чашку, от которой поднимался пар и пахло терпко-сладким. – Это лимон. С днем рождения, Харди.

– А как же виноград?

– Что?

– Ты принесла мне виноград, когда впервые увидела меня в больнице, помнишь?

– Ага. Тогда я хотела тебя убить. Теперь не хочу. Теперь я хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Лимончик делает все лучше. Чай, например. Даже алкоголь. Даже самочувствие, – она пожала плечами и подала чашку Харди.

Он осторожно отхлебнул, боясь обжечься. Но чай был ровно настолько горячим, чтобы смягчить истерзанное горло. Харди даже зажмурился от облегчения.

– Спасибо.

– Кстати, об алкоголе. Дэйзи зовет тебя к гостям. Пока они еще не забыли, что у них есть именинник.

Облегчение как рукой сняло. Ноги моментально стали ватными, а сердце наоборот забилось так, будто хотело убежать от гостей, подарков и торта.

Миллер засмеялась.

– У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты бы лучше провел время в компании убийц, чем своих друзей.

Он не стал отрицать.

– Кстати. Я ведь так и не сказала тебе: ты поймал его. И это было нечто.

Харди поднял голову, стараясь разглядеть в выражении ее лица насмешку. Но это было тщетно – улыбка Миллер была теплой, а во взгляде сквозило что-то похожее на гордость. Или даже восхищение?

Он попытался пожать плечами, но тут же скривился – правая рука все еще протестовала против языка жестов.

– Насколько я знаю, это _ты_ его поймала. Вы расшифровали имя на записке Паркера, анализ подтвердил совпадение отпечатков. Вы прекрасно справились бы без меня. Я только спугнул его.

– Неправда. Ты отвлек его от Коннолли, если бы он не переключился на тебя, у нас была бы еще одна жертва. И это благодаря тебе к нам вообще попали вещи Паркера. И…

– Ладно, ладно, – Харди уставал, когда приходилось долго спорить. Почему все просто не могли соглашаться с ним, хотя бы когда он на больничном? Он уже не просил о подчинении в участке… – Мы хорошо работаем в команде, так? Пора бы Кларк это усвоить.

– Кстати, насчет этого… Кларк здесь. И она говорила, у нее к тебе дело.

– Наверняка потребует пройти медкомиссию перед выходом на работу. Пригоден ли я для исполнения своих обязанностей? Не поехала ли у меня крыша? Плавали, знаем, – он горько усмехнулся.

Миллер серьезно посмотрела на него.

– А сам ты как считаешь? Может быть, правда стоит с кем-то поговорить? Хочешь, я дам тебе телефон моего психотерапевта? Не могу сказать, что она мне очень помогла, но Кларк должно успокоить, что ты не отказываешься от помощи…

Харди поморщился.

– Что?

– Не думаю, что психотерапевты мне поверят…

– Ну, если ты, как всегда скажешь им, что ты «в порядке», то я даже не буду винить их за это.

– Нет… Если я скажу им, что где-то глубоко внутри, мне на самом деле все это чертовски понравилось.

Миллер глядела на него так, будто он был самым странным созданием на свете.

– Я не имею в виду простреленные конечности и ночные купания… Просто… Это… Ну, ты знаешь… Я чувствовал себя таким живым. Нужным.

– Для того чтобы почувствовать себя нужным, тебе достаточно сейчас просто выйти в другую комнату.

– Миллер, не обязательно все время со мной спорить. Я знаю: на самом деле, ты меня понимаешь.

Она понимала. Она огляделась по сторонам, будто боялась, что кто-то их услышит.

– Не говори никому.

 

***

Когда Харди наконец-то решился выйти ко _всем_ , он удивился. _Всех_ оказалось много. И они _все_ , казалось, были рады его видеть и вовсе не чувствовали себя неловко. Может быть, сказалось то, что хозяйкой была Дэйзи, а от него самого, по сути, ничего и не требовалось, кроме молчаливого присутствия. А может быть, эти люди так хорошо знали друг друга, что ни о какой неловкости больше не могло идти и речи.

Здесь были Бет, Хлоя и Лиззи Латимеры. Хлоя почти не отходила от Дэйзи, помогая ей во всем с такой легкостью, словно готовить, накрывать на стол, мыть посуду и развлекать гостей было для нее так же естественно, как дышать и говорить.

Здесь были Пол Коус и Брайан Янг, оба с молоденькими спутницами, одну из которых Харди знал, к сожалению, только в лицо.

Были даже Мэгги и Джослин, причем, Мэгги всю дорогу смотрела на него такими глазами, будто выслеживала добычу. Харди старался сесть от нее подальше. Если печатное интервью было для него смертельным кошмаром, то о том, чтобы появиться в видеоблоге не могло быть и речи, пока он жив.

Было странно и любопытно видеть начальника подразделения Кларк не в форменной блузке, застегнутой на все пуговки, а в свободном вечернем платье. Харди метнул взгляд в сторону Миллер, и понял, что она тоже выглядела не совсем обычно. Нет, она не стала надевать платье, на ней были обычные джинсы и уютный свитер. Вот только свитер был явно новым, такого Харди не помнил. И кудряшки лежали ровными красивыми завитками.

Все это было удивительно и неловко, но почему-то согревало и смягчало его  сердце так же, как чай с лимоном согревал и смягчал горло.

Единственным, что вывело Харди из состояния душевного равновесия, стала затея Дэйзи, которая предложила всем расписаться на руке Харди. На его возражения, что так делают  с гипсом, а у него всего лишь небольшая повязка, она заявила, что они будут писать очень осторожно, и не фломастерами, а тонкой кисточкой и красками, чтобы не потревожить рану. Харди плевать было на рану, его приводила в ужас сама неловкость ситуации. И, как оказалось, не зря. Сидя на диване, с рукой, положенной на кофейный столик, к которому поочередно подсаживались гости, он чувствовал себя не то барышней в маникюрном салоне, не то монархом, которому вассалы целуют руку.

Сначала он ерзал на диване, стараясь не подглядывать в оставленные ему послания раньше времени. Потом ему стало скучно, и он постепенно ушел в свои мысли. И наконец, силы, которых было еще не так уж много, закончились, и Харди, откинувшись на спинку, задремал.

Когда он проснулся, уже светало. В комнате было пусто, а Харди уже не сидел, а лежал на диване, уютно укрытый непонятно откуда взявшимся одеялом. Правая рука затекла и болела. Поняв, что больше не заснет, он откинул одеяло и сел.

Он чем-то запачкал вчера повязку, надо бы сменить. Но Дэйзи наверняка еще спит. Только надев очки и постепенно восстановив в памяти события минувшего вечера, он понял, что повязка не запачкана. Она была исписана тонкой кисточкой разноцветными красками… Включив лампу и затаив дыхание, будто перед ним были улики по делу, Харди начал читать.

_Я рад, что мне не пришлось писать для тебя поминальную речь. (Пол)_

_Вы не нашли бы Соммерса без меня. Вы должны мне интервью, Харди. (Мэгги Рэдклифф)_

_Мне нравятся ваши очки. Может, подскажете, где  купить такие? (Дж. Найт)_

_Дэйзи очень повезло с отцом. И она это знает. (Хлоя)_

_Вы охраняете этот город с самой смерти Дэнни. Спасибо вам за это. (Бет)_

_Вообще-то ты уже не так часто выглядишь дерьмово в последнее всемя. Хотя сегодня – выглядишь. (Брайан)_

_Каждый раз, когда тебе будет казаться, что ты совсем один… просто посмотри на свои манжеты. (Д)_

_Сегодня ко мне заходил начальник подразделения из Кардиффа. Их там подняли на уши из-за дела Дедалас, но вы раскрыли его раньше, чем он успел приехать. Он просил вас ему позвонить,_ – дальше шел номер телефона и приписка. – _Похоже, хочет вас переманить. (Начальник подразделения Кларк)_

_Не скучай. Я зайду завтра проведать лимон. (Элли)_ _P_ _._ _S_ _. Кстати, Кларк сказала, что больше никогда не даст тебе вести расследование без меня._

Харди улыбнулся последнему посланию. Потом перечитал предпоследнее. Потом достал из ящика в столе ножницы, и разрезал повязку. Аккуратно по номеру телефона.

 


End file.
